Nouvelle année, nouveau départ
by lovagirl58
Summary: Durant l'été, le château a été remis d'aplomb après la terrible bataille dont il a été le théâtre. Cette année, le professeur McGonagall, nouvelle directrice, a promu Hermione et Drago au poste de Préfet-en-chef. Comment va se passer la cohabitation entre les deux adolescents? Cette année sera-t-elle plus calme que les précédentes?
1. Chapter 1

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire, cette fois-ci il s'agit d'une Dramione. Elle est entièrement écrite depuis un bon nombre d'année, et elle est en cours de correction.**

**Mon histoire ne prend pas en compte ****l'épilogue de Jk Rowlin. **

**Comme pour mon autre fic, je comptes poster un chapitre par dimanche.**

* * *

Prologue

Le sol de Poudlard était jonché de cadavres. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses fervents partisans avaient pris d'assaut le château. La bataille avait duré près de quatre heures éprouvantes et destructrices, jusqu'à ce que le mage noir soit vaincu par l'Elu : le seul et unique Harry Potter.

Beaucoup de victimes furent à déplorer dans les deux camps. Bon nombre de Mangemorts avaient péri, tandis que d'autres furent capturés et envoyés à Azkaban. Néanmoins quelques-uns parvinrent à s'enfuir.

Les vacances d'été furent consacrées à la reconstruction du château démembré, dans le but d'accueillir de nouveau les élèves à la rentrée.

Après avoir réussi à promouvoir tous les postes vacants dans l'équipe enseignante, le professeur McGonagall, en sa qualité de nouvelle directrice, envoya la fameuse lettre à tous les élèves qui les convie à la rentrée de septembre. Elle écrivit aussi aux élèves qui étaient en septième année lors de la bataille afin de leur offrir la possibilité, si tel était leur souhait, de suivre une huitième année et de passer leurs ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante). L'année passée, en effet, ne pouvait réellement être considérée comme une période scolaire basique en raison de la guerre et également de l'enseignement prodigué par les Mangemorts qui avaient envahi l'école et avaient servi de professeurs aux élèves.

* * *

**Voilà pour le prologue.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

**Vu que le prologue été asser court, je vous poste directement le premier chapitre :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1

En une journée ensoleillée de la fin août, une jeune sorcière – qui n'était autre que la célèbre Hermione Granger - était tranquillement allongée au travers de son lit gigantesque dans sa maison d'enfance. Les murs de la chambre étaient peints d'une discrète couleur mauve et arboraient encore quelques posters de chanteurs qu'elle adorait plus jeune. Au-dessus de son bureau se trouvaient des photos en tout genre de sa famille et ses amis. Une étagère remplie de bibelots était accrochée sur le mur en face de son lit. Près de la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin, se trouvait une télévision posée sur un meuble en bois contenant bon nombre de DVD. Il y avait également deux grandes bibliothèques pleines à craquer de livres ainsi qu'une grande armoire.

.

Le regard vaquant d'Hermione glissa vers la photo posée sur la table de nuit à côté d'elle. Elle avait été prise quelques jours plus tôt pendant qu'elle visitait un parc floral avec ses parents. Après la Guerre l'adolescente était partie les retrouver en Australie afin d'annuler le sort d'amnésie qu'elle leur avait lancé un an auparavant pour leur propre sécurité. Après avoir recouvré la mémoire et écouté les explications de leur fille, ses parents avaient décidé de revenir vivre en Angleterre. Bien qu'au départ, leur retour ait été un brusque changement, tout avait fini par se régler et la petite famille était désormais heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son ancienne vie.

Hermione secoua frénétiquement la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser ces souvenirs et attrapa en souriant le magazine de mode qui traînait sur son lit. Il est vrai que, les années précédentes, elle aurait préféré un livre de cours, mais la jeune femme avait beaucoup changé depuis cet été. N'ayant pas vraiment eu d'enfance et d'adolescence concrète à cause de la Guerre, et maintenant que plus aucun danger ne planait au-dessus de sa tête, l'adolescente était désireuse d'oublier les horreurs qu'elle avait vues et avait décidé de s'amuser en profitant de la vie comme il se devait.

Au cours de ces deux derniers mois, la jeune sorcière n'avait pas vu Harry et Ginny, préférant passer du temps avec ses parents, ce qui ne l'avait toutefois pas empêchée d'entretenir une correspondance assidue avec ses deux amis. Après son retour en Angleterre, Hermione avait cependant revu Ron mais, malheureusement, le couple qu'ils avaient formé à l'issue de la Guerre n'avait pas tenu. Après quelques temps de relation, Hermione s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne ressentait plus pour Ron les sentiments qu'elle avait eu lors de sa cinquième année, voire même depuis plus longtemps. Avant, le simple fait de voir ou d'évoquer le garçon faisait augmenter son rythme cardiaque et troublait son esprit. Ne sachant pas comment faire et ne voulant pas blesser le jeune garçon qui était amoureux d'elle, Hermione avait continué leur relation. Contre toute attente, un jour alors que les deux sorciers profitaient du soleil dans un parc de Londres, Ron avait appris à Hermione qu'il voulait mettre un terme à leur relation, arguant le fait qu'il l'aimait plus d'un amour e, réalité fraternel. D'abord surprise, la jeune fille n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire et lui avoua qu'elle aussi le considérait plus comme un frère et qu'elle avait eu peur de le blesser en lui déclarant cela. Les deux jeunes avaient alors décidé de rester amis, comme depuis toujours. Bien que soulagée de cette décision, Hermione appréhendait évidemment le fait de revoir Ron à la rentrée, et espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de malaise entre eux afin de retrouver leur relation passée.

.

En conséquence, pour s'occuper, Hermione avait revu deux de ses cousines moldues avec qui elle avait perdu contact lors de son entrée à Poudlard. Peu de temps après le retour de ses parents, alors qu'ils allaient tous les trois au marché, la jeune sorcière était tombée sur elles par hasard et, après avoir un peu discuté, elles avaient fini par se donner rendez-vous pour boire un verre. Voyant que les trois jeunes filles avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper, elles avaient passé presque tout leur été ensemble. Avec elles, Hermione avait découvert une manière très différente de s'amuser. Elles passaient leurs journées à faire du shopping et leurs soirées à sortir en boîte de nuit. La jeune sorcière autrefois si studieuse était devenue une véritable férue de mode ! Grâce à ses cousines elle avait appris à se maquiller, se coiffer et s'habiller à la mode. Elle s'était dit qu'il était grand temps qu'elle fasse plus attention au temps qu'elle se consacrait à elle-même et, résultat, elle attirait le regard de la gent masculine plus souvent qu'auparavant, de même que les coups d'œil envieux de certaines filles.

Il leur arrivait aussi d'aller visiter quelques musées. Les cousines d'Hermione savaient qu'elle appréciait ce genre d'activité, alors pour lui faire plaisir, elles venaient avec elle. Mais lorsque la jeune sorcière n'était pas avec ses cousines, elle faisait du bénévolat en distribuant des repas, en apportant son aide et soutien dans un des centres sorciers qui avait ouvert à Londres pour les rescapés de la Guerre.

.

\- Hermione, tes cousines sont arrivées ! l'avertie sa mère depuis le bas de l'escalier.

\- Tu peux leur dire de monter, répondit avec empressement la jeune fille.

Peu de temps après, Hermione entendit frapper à sa porte et autorisa les filles à entrer. Elle retrouva Emily, âgée d'un an de plus qu'elle. Elle était de taille moyenne, avec des petites rondeurs qu'elle savait mettre en valeur. Ses cheveux bruns légèrement ondulés lui arrivaient au niveau du dos. Elle avait des yeux marron foncé, sublimés par des lunettes carrées noires et blanches. Aujourd'hui, Emily portait une robe noire qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux et une paire d'escarpins noirs vernis. Elle avait pour accessoires une ceinture dorée, des boucles d'oreilles pendantes en argent et plusieurs bracelets autour de son poignet droit. C'était une jeune femme coquette qui adorait s'amuser et faire la fête, mais qui savait aussi être sérieuse lorsqu'il le fallait, ce qui était une qualité chère aux yeux de sa cousine.

Emily était suivie de sa sœur Cécilia, plus jeune de quelques mois. Elle avait des cheveux blonds raides qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, et des yeux en amande bleu océan. Pour seule coiffure, elle avait mis un serre-tête parsemé de strass. La minirobe qu'elle portait faisait ressortir son teint naturellement hâlé. Cécilia était attentionnée envers les personnes qu'elle appréciait et avait le cœur sur la main. Elle avait plus les pieds sur terre que sa sœur, et même si elle adorait - elle aussi- faire la fête, elle savait être raisonnable. Au premier abord, on peinait à croire qu'elles étaient sœurs en vertu du peu de ressemblance entre elles. Emily tenait plus de leur père alors que Cécilia avait les traits de leur mère.

\- Salut cousine, comment tu vas ? demanda Emily à Hermione.

\- Je vais bien, merci.

\- Tu n'es pas encore prête ! s'exclama Cécilia en voyant qu'elle portait simplement un shorty et un tee-shirt large. Allez, va te changer, et plus vite que cela ! On t'attend en bas, ajouta-t-elle.

Sur ce, les filles descendirent aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient montées, et Hermione partit se préparer rapidement. Elle rejoignit ses cousines une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une robe asymétrique courte et près du corps rose gold avec des motifs baroques. Elle s'était aussi légèrement maquillée et avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon complexe d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches.

Alors que la jeune sorcière était en train de mettre une paire de sandales noires à talons carrés et parsemées de perles, sa mère leur souhaita une bonne soirée et rappela à sa fille de ne pas rentrer trop tard, car le lendemain, elle devait prendre le train pour aller à l'internat – enfin, c'est ce que croyaient ses cousines. Elles étaient persuadées qu'Hermione étudiait dans un pensionnat renommé au fin fond de la Grande-Bretagne. L'adolescente avait hâte d'y aller et de retrouver ses meilleurs amis même si, en raison de sa nomination au titre de Préfète-en-Chef, ses nouvelles responsabilités l'empêcherait d'être aussi présente auprès d'eux que par le passé.

Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées en repensant à son futur homologue. Avec la chance qu'elle avait, elle était quasiment sûre que cela serait Drago Malefoy, même si un petit doute subsistait en elle à cause des agissements passés du garçon. Si ce n'était pas lui, Hermione aurait bien vu Anthony Goldstein, un élève de Serdaigle qui avait fait partie de l'Armée de Dumbledore et avec qui elle avait sympathisé.

La jeune fille fut sortie de ses pensées en entendant Emily l'appeler. La jeune sorcière secoua discrètement la tête tout en se disant que cela ne servait à rien de s'attarder sur ses suppositions car, dans sa lettre, le professeur McGonagall lui avait dit qu'elle serait avertie de sa mystérieuse identité dans le Poudlard Express.

Après avoir embrassé ses parents, Hermione rejoignit ses cousines, bien décidée à profiter pleinement de sa dernière soirée.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser.**

**A dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

**N'étant pas certaine d'avoir le temps de poster mon chapitre demain, je vous le mets aujourd'hui :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Dans une région de l'Angleterre fort éloignée du domicile des Granger, se trouvait un majestueux manoir. Dans son jardin, un jeune sorcier aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux d'acier profitait du soleil et de sa liberté tout en lisant ''Quidditch Mag'' au pied d'un arbre. Drago leva un instant les yeux de son magazine et les ferma pour laisser les rayons du soleil réchauffer son visage.

Peu de temps après la fin de la Guerre, son procès et celui de ses parents avaient eu lieu et les chefs d'inculpations contre sa famille avaient été aussi nombreux que lourds. Alors qu'ils croyaient que tout était fini pour eux, Harry Potter avait témoigné en la faveur de Narcissa et de Drago, ce qui leur avait permis à tous les deux de s'en sortir bien plus aisément qu'escompté. Quant à Lucius, ses crimes étaient trop graves pour qu'on puisse le défendre, il avait dû payer ses forfaits. Même s'il s'agissait de son père, Drago était soulagé qu'il ne s'en soit pas aussi bien tiré. C'était à cause de ses mauvais choix que lui et sa mère avaient eu à subir toute cette souffrance.

.

Drago avait dû s'endormir, car il n'avait pas entendu que l'on s'était approché de lui. Il se réveilla et se leva d'un bond, baguette à la main et prêt à se défendre, lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- Eh, du calme, ce n'est que moi !

\- Désolé, Blaise, répondit Drago en rangeant sa baguette. Je ne t'avais pas entendu.

Bien qu'il n'ait désormais plus rien à craindre, quelques réflexes de la Guerre resurgissaient parfois en Drago.

\- Je l'avais remarqué, releva Blaise avec un grand sourire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à mon meilleur ami sans raison ? le taquina Blaise. Suis-moi, j'ai une surprise pour toi, ajouta-t-il en prenant la direction du manoir.

Drago le suivit à l'intérieur tout en se demandant ce qui l'attendait. Dans le salon se trouvaient Théo, Millicent et Pansy en train de discuter joyeusement avec Narcissa.

\- Dites, vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot pour venir aujourd'hui ? remarquant Drago en arquant un sourcil.

\- Pas du tout, commença Blaise alors que le petit groupe d'amis se rendait dans le jardin. Avec Pansy, nous étions tranquillement en train de se balader sur le Chemin de Traverse lorsque nous avons aperçu Millicent et Théo. Après concertation, nous nous sommes dit que cela serait sympa de te rendre une visite surprise, et un transplanage plus tard, nous étions chez toi !

\- Cela me fait plaisir de vous voir.

Ils s'installèrent à une table du parc et un elfe de maison vint leur apporter à chacun une limonade accompagnée de petits gâteaux. Depuis leurs chaises, ils pouvaient voir presque toute l'étendue du domaine. La pelouse était fraîchement tondue et les topiaires présentaient les formes les plus originales, dans la mesure du raffinement. On pouvait aussi voir l'eau de la fontaine couler doucement dans le bassin à poissons.

\- J'adore la nouvelle déco, Dray, remarqua Millicent en observant le jardin du domaine gargantuesque.

Ayant passé les vacances en France avec ses parents, Millicent n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir les réaménagements que Narcissa avait effectués. Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort et que Lucius était à Azkaban, Drago et sa mère avaient transformé le manoir. Il était beaucoup plus lumineux et coloré. La joie de vivre s'y faisait ressentir, en net contraste avec la demeure sombre qu'ils avaient connue.

\- Dis-moi, Dray, tu n'aurais pas un peu changé physiquement ? renchérit la jeune fille.

Une fois de plus, la jeune sorcière avait raison. Drago avait grandi, pris du muscle – juste ce qu'il fallait – grâce au Quidditch, et ses cheveux avaient légèrement poussé. Sous la constatation de son amie, Drago se contenta d'hausser les épaules et lui fit son éternel sourire narquois.

\- Au fait, est-ce que quelqu'un a des nouvelles de Gregory ? demanda Pansy.

Gregory Goyle était l'un de leurs amis. À la fin de la Guerre, ses parents avaient été emprisonnés à Azkaban. Après leur procès, ne supportant pas le regard des autres, Gregory avait décidé d'aller vivre chez sa grand-mère, en Italie, afin de commencer une nouvelle vie.

\- Selon sa dernière lettre, il s'acclimate bien à son nouveau mode de vie et sa grand-mère est très heureuse de l'avoir chez lui, elle lui mitonne de bons petits plats. Il dit également qu'il a décidé de reprendre ses études afin de passer ses ASPIC, expliqua Théo.

\- Je trouve ça estimable qu'il ait la possibilité d'avoir une nouvelle chance malgré les choix qu'il a fait, fit remarquer Pansy d'un air pensif et satisfait.

.

Drago et ses amis passèrent l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien, mais surtout à rire. Depuis la fin de la Guerre, Drago avait l'impression qu'un poids était tombé de ses épaules lui permettant d'être, enfin, vraiment lui-même.

.

En début de soirée, lorsque ses amis furent partis, Drago retourna dans sa chambre finir sa valise pour le lendemain, étant donné qu'il retournait à Poudlard cette année. Le jeune sorcier redoutait un peu cette nouvelle rentrée à cause des événements de l'année passée. Tout en finissant de mettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre, il tomba sur une lettre que cette vieille McGonagall lui avait envoyée pour lui annoncer qu'il serait Préfet-en-Chef cette année. La missive indiquait qu'elle lui expliquerait les choses plus en détail lorsqu'il serait avec son homologue. Drago se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être. Pour le savoir, il allait falloir qu'il attende d'être dans le Poudlard Express. Même s'il se doutait qu'il y avait de très fortes probabilités pour que ce soit un Gryffondor, cela ne l'empêchait pas de prier Merlin pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Et si toutefois son souhait n'était pas exaucé, il espéra que ce soit Granger car, même si leur cohabitation risquait d'être tout sauf une partie de plaisir au vu de leur relation les années précédentes, au moins, avec elle il pourrait avoir des échanges intéressants. Enfin, à condition qu'elle arrive à surmonter leur passé et voir à quel point il avait changé.

.

Comme il avait fini de mettre de l'ordre dans sa chambre, Drago décida d'aller se coucher, plein de rêverie sur la mystérieux identité de celui ou celle qui l'accompagnerait durant toute l'année prochaine.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis**

**A dimanche prochain pour la suite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

* * *

Chapitre 3

En ce premier jour de septembre, malgré le fait qu'il soit encore tôt, un beau soleil prenait place dans le ciel Londonien. Les rayons qui filtraient à travers les rideaux de la chambre d'Hermione et qui venaient se poser sur son visage détendu n'arrivaient pas à la réveiller tellement elle était plongée dans un sommeil profond. Mais heureusement, quelqu'un était là pour régler ce souci imprévu de réveil.

\- Mimine, il faut se lever ! Il est sept heures, chantonna le père de la jeune fille derrière la porte de sa chambre.

La jeune sorcière grogna de mécontentement et de manque de sommeil avant de se lever péniblement et de descendre dans la cuisine prendre son petit-déjeuner. En entrant dans la pièce, Hermione remarqua que ses parents s'y trouvaient aussi. Elle les salua avant de se préparer son repas.

\- On dirait bien qu'une certaine personne qui serait bien restée plus longtemps sous sa couette, la taquina Richard.

\- Très drôle, bougonna Hermione en s'installant à table.

Même si les taquineries de son père avaient le don d'agacer la jeune femme, surtout lorsqu'elle n'avait pas eu ses huit heures de sommeil réglementaires et qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris son petit-déjeuner, ses farces allaient tout de même lui manquer une fois à Poudlard.

Dès qu'elle eut rapidement terminé son petit-déjeuner, la jeune fille monta dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Hermione sortit de sous l'eau chaude une quinzaine de minutes plus tard et mit un top à bretelles zippé de couleur argent et un short du même éclat assorti d'une ceinture qu'elle avait emportée avec elle. Une fois habillée, elle retourna dans sa chambre afin de se coiffer et se maquiller légèrement à l'aide d'une ombre à paupières rose nacré, d'un mascara moka et finalement d'un rouge à lèvres rose angélique.

\- Hermione, tu es prête ? l'appela son père du rez-de-chaussée.

\- J'arrive ! répondit-elle avant de dévaler les escaliers avec sa valise.

Une fois en bas, Hermione prit sa mère dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, cette dernière ne pouvant les accompagner à cause d'un rendez-vous médical. Jeanne rendit son étreinte à sa fille et lui souhaita bon courage. Avant de rejoindre son père, Hermione alla enfiler une paire de mules à fines lanières argentées.

.

Il était dix heures trente lorsque Richard déposa sa fille à la gare de King's Cross. Hermione embrassa son père, puis chercha un chariot pour y déposer ses affaires. Elle se hâta vers la voies 9 ¾ et franchit le passage avec empressement. De l'autre côté, elle fut heureuse de voir que ses amis l'attendaient.

\- Te voilà enfin ! remarqua Harry alors que sa meilleure amie s'approchait de lui.

\- Moi aussi, je suis très contente de vous revoir, répondit Hermione en les taquinant.

\- Mione, tu es superbe, la complimenta Ginny tout en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Contente que la nouvelle ''moi'' te plaise.

\- C'est vrai que cela te va bien, confirma Ron. Mais pourquoi ce changement ?

Son amie allait leur répondre lorsque le train se mit à siffler. Ils se dépêchèrent de monter car cela signifiait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à partir. Et bien leur en prit, car à onze heures précises, le Poudlard Express se lança sur la voie ferrée.

Une fois un compartiment libre trouvé, ils firent léviter leurs malles dans les filets avant de s'installer sur les banquettes. Hermione leur expliqua rapidement son été, en passant volontairement sous silence ses sorties en boîtes, ne voulant pas trop les surprendre. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé son récit palpitant, ce fut au tour de ses amis de lui raconter leurs vacances. Elle ne fut pas étonnée en apprenant qu'Harry avait passer l'été avec les Weasley. Elle apprit qu'ils étaient restés à se reposer au Terrier, même s'ils avaient quelques fois rendu visite à Bill et Fleur avant que ces derniers ne partent en lune de miel.

.

Vers midi, alors qu'ils étaient toujours en train de discuter tranquillement, le chariot-repas passa devant leur compartiment. Face au choix immense qui s'offrait à eux, ils mirent quelques instants avant d'acheter ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Tandis qu'ils déjeunaient tranquillement, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant comment Harry se comportait avec Ginny. Elle était contente qu'ils se soient remis ensemble après la Guerre car ils formaient un très beau couple. La jeune sorcière remarqua aussi que Ron faisait tout son possible pour ne pas se montrer trop envahissant dans leur relation.

.

A quatorze heures précisément, Hermione prévint ses amis qu'elle devait les laisser pour gagner le compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef.

\- Avec un peu de chance, ce sera peut-être un garçon canon, ton homologue, plaisanta Ginny avant que son amie ne sorte.

\- Ginny, voyons... la réprimanda Hermione faussement indignée, un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Le court trajet qui mena Hermione au compartiment voulu lui sembla une éternité. En présence de ses amis elle avait presque oublié la boule d'appréhension qui prenait place au fond de sa gorge provoquée par le mystère de l'identité de son homologue. Bien qu'elle n'était pas obligée d'apprécier particulièrement cette personne, elle allait devoir passer le long de l'année avec elle, si bien qu'une mauvaise entente serait malvenue.

Néanmoins en arrivant au compartiment privé, elle constata avec une impression étrange que personne n'était là. Elle décida alors de s'allonger sur l'une des banquettes pour se reposer un peu et tenter de calmer sa curiosité.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**N'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis.**

**A dimanche prochain pour la suite :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Decliner : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi**

**Merci à ma béta pour son aide.**

**Merci pour vos mises en favorie.**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Drago fut paisiblement réveillé par les rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux de sa chambre. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il entrouvrit ses yeux gris clair, il soupira en se rappelant qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée.

Après s'être étiré nonchalamment, il se leva et descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

\- Bonjour, Mère, la salua Drago en entrant dans la salle à manger.

\- Bonjour Drago. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci, et vous ?

\- Très bien. Tes affaires sont-elles toutes prêtes ?

\- Oui Mère, tout est prêt.

Le jeune homme se servit un bol de café et prit un croissant avant de se saisir de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Il mâcha tout en prenant connaissance des nouvelles du jour.

Dès qu'il eut terminé son petit-déjeuner, Drago se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'eau chaude finit de chasser les restes de sommeil du jeune sorcier. Il sortit de la pièce un quart d'heure plus tard, vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise blanche qui mettait en valeur ses épaules et son torse. Il repassa par sa chambre prendre sa valise avant de descendre dire au revoir à sa mère. Narcissa lui donna ses dernières recommandations avant qu'il ne transplane.

.

Le jeune sorcier réapparut quelques secondes plus tard dans une ruelle sombre, non loin de King's Cross. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, Drago sortit de la ruelle et se rendit à la gare où il traversa le passage de la voix 9 ¾. Lorsqu'il fit face au train, ce dernier siffla pour signaler l'imminence du départ. Le jeune sorcier y monta et rejoignit ses amis dans le compartiment des Serpentards.

Drago et ses amis parlèrent de choses diverses. Pendant les deux mois d'été, Théo et Millicent s'étaient rapprochés ainsi que Blaise et Pansy. Le Prince des Serpentards était heureux pour ses amis, bien que cela creusait quelque peu sa solitude. Après ce qu'ils avaient subi les années précédentes, ils méritaient leur part de bonheur. Ils discutaient aussi vivement de qui pourrait être l'homologue de Drago, question qui trottait dans la tête du sorcier aux cheveux presque blancs depuis d'ailleurs plusieurs jours avec intérêt et curiosité.

.

Vers quatorze heures trente, Drago prévint ses amis qu'il devait rejoindre le compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef, ce qu'il fit avec une nervosité bien cachée derrière son sourire narquois habituel.

Une fois arrivé, il ouvrit la porte avec précaution et se figea : un étonnant spectacle s'offrait à lui. Une jeune fille était endormie sur l'une des banquettes. Drago entra sans faire de bruit avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, tout aussi silencieusement qu'il le put. Les années précédentes, Drago n'aurait eu aucun scrupule à réveiller grossièrement cette belle endormie. Mais le jeune homme avait beaucoup changé, si bien qu'il se contenta de s'asseoir en face d'elle en douceur pour ne pas la réveiller. A la place, Drago se mit à la détailler du regard et en vint à la conclusion qu'il la trouvait très belle. La jeune fille qui se trouvait face à lui avait de belles et longues jambes, avec des formes là où il le fallait. Le jeune Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à un ange avec ses habits argentés, ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, sublimés par les rayons du soleil traversant la vitre et se reflétant sur eux. Il avait beau se creuser la cervelle, il n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître et n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait bien s'agir, étant donné qu'elle avait la tête tournée contre sa banquette.

.

Drago ne sut pendant combien de temps il resta là, à regarder la jeune fille dormir. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui le ramena à la réalité lorsqu'elle entra soudainement et bruyamment dans le compartiment.

\- Monsieur Malefoy, je vois que vous êtes déjà là, remarqua la nouvelle directrice avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

\- Bonjour professeur, la salua-t-il.

\- Miss Granger, il est temps de vous réveiller, l'appela McGonagall après s'être approchée de la belle demoiselle en se raclant la gorge.

Drago se figea et resta bouche bée en entendant ses paroles. La fille qui était devant lui et qu'il avait trouvée si belle n'était d'autre que Granger...

\- Excusez-moi, professeur ! fit, d'une voix endormie et quelques peu affolée Hermione, demeurant tout de même sérieuse.

La manière dont elle reprit son sérieux sitôt réveillée fit sourire Drago intérieurement. Pas de doute, c'était bel et bien Granger.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait correctement sur la banquette en tentant de retrouver constance, elle ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant que Drago se trouvait devant elle. Bien que la jeune fille s'était attendue à ce que Drago soit son homologue, elle avait été quelque peu surprise de le voir en face d'elle. Alors que la directrice prenait place à côté d'Hermione, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils en se demandant depuis combien de temps le Serpentard était présent dans compartiment et elle se demandait aussi pourquoi il ne l'avait pas réveillé. La Gryffondor chassa ses interrogations en se rendant compte que McGonagall s'apprêtait à parler.

\- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est alerte, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer en quoi vont consister vos missions durant l'année qui arrive à grands pas. Tout d'abord, vous serez chargés de conduire les premières années dans leur salle commune à la fin du dîner. Ensuite, tous les soirs à partir de la reprise des cours, vous devrez faire une ronde ensemble de vingt-et-une heures à vingt-trois heures. Vous devrez également organiser ensemble le bal d'Halloween, celui de Noël ainsi que celui de fin d'année scolaire, expliqua McGonagall.

Sur ces mots et voyant que les deux jeunes sorciers avaient acquiescé, la directrice se leva afin de sortir du compartiment puis fit volte-face pour ajouter :

\- J'allais oublier ! Votre appartement se trouve au cinquième étage, et le mot de passe est ''Entente''. Vous devez aussi faire le reste du trajet en train ensemble, ajouta-t-elle, son regard sévère ne permettant aucune remarque de désapprobation.

Une fois le professeur sorti, Drago n'hésita qu'une poignée de seconde avant d'attaquer Hermione.

\- Alors Granger, on fait un petit somme, la taquina-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Malefoy, le rembarra-t-elle en lui lançant un regard réprobateur.

Les deux sorciers sortirent chacun un magazine de leurs affaires afin de s'occuper pour le reste du voyage. Drago fut étonné de la lecture de son homologue. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle pouvait lire Sorcière mag, un magazine comprenant divers articles aussi bien sur la beauté et la mode que sur les personnes célèbres et leur vie, avec parfois quelques jeux. Drago connaissait ce magazine car Pansy et Millicent en étaient très friandes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Hermione pouvait avoir ce genre de passe-temps. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder de temps en temps et sourit en constant qu'elle faisait de même.

\- Granger, je sais que je suis beau, mais…

\- La ferme, Malefoy, le coupa-t-elle avant de reprendre sa lecture comme si de rien n'était.

Hermione fit appel à toute sa concentration pour faire abstraction de la présence de Drago et se focalisa sur son magazine. Après l'avoir fini, la jeune sorcière sortit ''Indécent'' de ses bagages, le premier tome de la trilogie de Colleen Hoover.

Après de nombreuses pages dévorées, Hermione leva ses yeux du roman et regarda sa montre. Elle fut surprise de constater qu'il était déjà si tard.

\- Nous ferions mieux de mettre notre uniforme, signala la jeune fille tout en étirant ses muscles endoloris d'être restés dans la même position pendant plusieurs heures.

\- Eh bien vas-y, ne te gêne pas, la défia Drago.

\- Je te demande pardon ? répliqua Hermione entre surprise et stupéfaction.

\- La vieille chouette a dit que nous devions faire tout le voyage ensemble, donc ni toi ni moi ne devons sortir du compartiment avant que nous ne soyons arrivés.

La jeune femme était abasourdie : elle cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils tout en se demandant s'il se moquait d'elle ou non.

\- Alors Granger, on se dégonfle ? la provoqua Drago en lui adressant son célèbre sourire narquois.

Il avait beau avoir beaucoup changé pendant les vacances, le sorcier aimait toujours autant la taquiner. Hermione, quant à elle, prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à sa demande. Il est vrai qu'avant elle n'aurait pas hésiter à refuser et l'envoyer balader, mais depuis peu elle avait décidé de profiter de toutes les occasions possibles pour s'amuser et relever de nouveaux défis. Elle allait accepter avec audace celui qui venait de lui être lancé.

Néanmoins la seule raison qui lui fit accepter de réaliser cette provocation était que grâce à Harry, elle avait appris à pardonner les agissements déplaisants de Drago au cours des années précédentes et ses insultes. En effet le jeune homme lui avait expliqué certaines choses concernant le Serpentard et elle avait fini par comprendre que Malefoy n'était pas vraiment responsable de ses actes, subissant l'influence néfaste de son père. Ainsi la jeune sorcière avait révisé son jugement concernant celui qu'elle pensait être un infâme personnage. C'est sur cette surprenante résolution de lui montrer de quoi elle était capable qu'Hermione se leva, une lueur de défi dans le regard qui perça Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda dubitativement le sorcier en la voyant aller tirer les rideaux du compartiment.

\- Tu veux que je me change ici, soit. Mais je ne suis pas assez folle pour laisser tous les passagers en profiter.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à un Drago prit de stupeur et curiosité et enleva ses chaussures. Elle fit descendre doucement la fermeture éclair de son top avant de l'enlever. Son mini-short subit le même sort. Elle se tourna vers ses affaires et en sorti sa chemise et sa jupe d'uniforme.

\- J'espère que ça t'a plu, lâcha Hermione une fois habillée. Au vu de la tête que tu fais, je prends ça pour un oui. Maintenant, c'est à ton tour... ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire suffisant.

Drago n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Hermione avait accepté de se changer devant lui. Il avait dit cela seulement pour la provoquer. Mais en réalité pendant qu'elle se changeait, le Serpentard n'avait pas pu la quitter des yeux. Il la trouvait étonnement belle et attirante, avec un corps sans défaut et bien proportionné. Sans qu'il ne sache d'où cela venait, il avait eu envie de faire courir ses mains sur sa peau légèrement bronzée qui était sans doute d'une douceur surprenante.

Le prince des Serpentard secoua la tête afin de remettre ses idées en ordre et reprendre ses esprits. Hermione voulait que ce soit à son tour de se changer devant elle, alors soit, il le ferait. Drago se leva, défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise avant de la laisser glisser doucement par terre sans quitter une seules secondes la jeune fille du regard. Après avoir quitté ses chaussures, le pantalon de Drago rejoignit rapidement sa chemise. Alors qu'il se trouvait en boxer devant son homologue, il enfila à son tour son uniforme.

\- Cela t'as plu ? lui demanda sournoisement Drago alors qu'il allait rouvrir les rideaux.

\- Pas mal pour un Serpentard, lâcha d'une fausse indifférence Hermione tout en essayant de cacher son trouble et le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

Bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais, la jeune sorcière trouvait que Drago avait une belle musculature, ses abdominaux étant bien dessinés et saillants. Sûrement grâce au Quidditch, se dit-elle en feignant de reprendre sa lecture pour que le jeune homme ne remarque pas sa gêne.

.

Une heure après qu'ils se soient mis en tenue, ils arrivèrent à la gare de Prés-au-Lard. Dès que le train s'arrêta, ils allèrent rejoindre leurs amis respectifs avec empressement. Alors qu'Hermione arrivait près des siens, soulagée que cette tension la quitte, quelqu'un l'interpella.

\- Granger ! Toi non plus ce n'était pas si mal, l'interpella Drago en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de partir avec ses amis, sûr de lui.

En entendant les paroles malicieuses du Serpentard, Hermione bénit le fait qu'il fasse à présent nuit, ce qui cachait ainsi le rouge qui lui montait progressivement aux joues. Au premier abord on aurait pu croire que cette coloration rougeâtre était due à la colère de la jeune fille, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était certainement gênée qu'il lui dise ces paroles devant ses amis car elle n'avait aucune envie de faire part de ce qu'il s'était déroulé entre eux dans le compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef. Un sourire en coin naquit néanmoins sur les lèvres de la jeune Gryffondor en repensent à l'audace dont elle avait fait preuve quelques heures plus tôt et elle se dit que l'année risquait d'être forte intéressante.

\- De quoi parle-t-il ? demanda Ginny à sa meilleure amie en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ginny tu connais Malefoy, il cherche seulement à m'agacer, répondit la jeune femme en se voulant aussi sincère et persuasive que possible. Et cela risque de continuer, car c'est lui mon homologue.

Les amis de la sorcière se lancèrent un regard surpris. Ils étaient partagés entre l'étonnement de voir que Drago avait pu obtenir ce poste et le questionnement suite à l'attitude étrange d'Hermione envers lui. La jeune femme releva leur regard mais préféra ne pas relever et garda le silence face à leurs questions dans la calèche qui les emmenait au château.

En arrivant à Poudlard, tout le monde se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le banquet de bienvenue et Hermione fut heureuse de constater que ses amis avaient enfin trouver un nouveau sujet sur lequel se concentrer, même si son esprit vagabond ne cessait de repenser à cette scène surréaliste dans le train.

Voilà pour aujourd'hui.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis

A dimanche pour le prochain chapitre :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

**Merci à ma béta pour son aide précieuse.**

**N'hésitez à pas me donner votre avis sur le chapitre :)**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 5

La Grande Salle fut remplie par le brouhaha des élèves qui prenaient place à la table de leur maison pour le buffet qui s'annonçait gargantuesque. Drago et ses amis étaient fiers d'être à nouveau parmi leur rang et riaient plus fort que la plupart des autres élèves. Lors d'un moment de silence. Pansy, qui avait assisté à la scène entre Drago et Hermione à la sortie du train lui demanda de but en blanc :

\- Dis-moi Dray, ce que tu as dit à Granger tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

\- Nous sommes les seuls concernés, elle et moi, répondit Drago tout en cherchant à éviter ce sujet que lui-même avait encore du mal à comprendre.

\- Allez Dray, qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ? insista-t-elle tout en lui secouant doucement le bras et en lui faisant les yeux doux.

\- Non, cela ne te regarde pas. Fin de la conversation ! répéta fermement le Prince des Serpentard.

Drago voyait bien que Pansy ne comptait pas en rester là mais, à son grand soulagement, le Professeur McGonagall demanda l'attention de toute l'assemblée. Selon la coutume de Poudlard, la nouvelle directrice prononça un discours de bienvenue, auquel Drago ne prêta pas vraiment attention. En effet il avait déjà entendu de nombreux discours similaires depuis sa première arrivée à Poudlard. Afin d'attendre que l'annonce termine, le jeune homme laissa son regard gris perçant dévier dans la salle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Granger avait l'air d'écouter attentivement tous les mots de McGonagall disait, en buvant ses paroles.

Après le discours, suivit la répartition des nouveaux élèves. Lorsque tout le monde eut rejoint l'une des quatre maisons, des mets plus alléchants les uns des autres apparurent par magie sur les tables et n'y firent pas long feu.

.

Le repas terminé, Hermione et Drago rassemblèrent les premières années ainsi que les Préfets de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Tous accompagnèrent les élèves de leur maison pour une visite guidée.

Une fois dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Hermione communiqua aux nouveaux venus quelques informations utiles et leur rappela des points essentiels du règlement. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'avoir éclairci toutes les zones d'ombre, elle alla retrouver ses amis pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit. Pour les consoler de leur déception de la voir quitter la tour des Gryffondor, Hermione leur assura que rien ne changerait entre eux et promit de venir leur rendre visite aussi souvent que possible.

Avant qu'elle ne parte, Harry et Ron lui affirmèrent que si Malefoy s'en prenait à elle d'une quelque manière, ils se feraient une joie de s'occuper de lui. Quant à Ginny, elle ne se montra pas aussi radicale que les deux garçons mais lui dit que s'il y avait le moindre problème, elle ne devait pas hésiter à venir la trouver.

.

Pendant qu'Hermione faisait ses recommandations, Drago faisait de même avec les premières années de sa maison. En plus de leur communiquer des choses indispensables à savoir sur le château, il leur rappela que désormais ils représentaient la maison des Serpentard et de ce fait, se devaient d'avoir une certaine tenue.

\- Ça va faire drôle de ne plus t'avoir tout le temps avec nous, remarqua Pansy alors que Drago les rejoignait sur les canapés de la salle commune.

\- C'est vrai, qui va prendre le lit à côté du mien ? s'interrogea soudain Blaise en se redressant d'un coup. Je vous préviens, je ne veux pas n'importe qui avec moi. Une jolie demoiselle, de préférence, glissa-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil non dissimulé à Pansy.

\- Blaise, dois-je vraiment te rappeler que les dortoirs ne sont pas mixtes ? rétorqua Millicent dans un souffle, dépitée par ce que venait de dire son ami.

\- Certes, mais je te ferais remarquer que, contrairement à nous, les filles peuvent venir dans notre dortoir, contra Blaise en haussant ses sourcils de façon suggestive.

\- C'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas sûre que McGonagall soit d'accord avec ton idée...

\- Pourquoi Théo ne le prendrait pas ? proposa Drago.

\- Pourquoi pas, approuva Théo après avoir réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- Ton charme n'est pas assez féminin à mon goût, mon Théo, mais à défaut je vais devoir me contenter de toi ! soupira Blaise.

\- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, mais je vais devoir regagner mon appartement, prévint Drago en souriant devant les idioties de ses amis.

\- Veinard va, fit Blaise en retrouvant son sérieux.

\- Tu parles d'un veinard ! Il va devoir partager ses appartements avec cette Miss-Je-Sais Tout barbante, répliqua Pansy.

\- Bon courage ! s'exclama Blaise avant que son meilleur ami ne quitte la salle commune des Serpentard.

.

Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ses amis, Drago se rendit au cinquième étage. Il arriva en même temps qu'Hermione devant le tableau qui gardait le passage à leur salle commune. Il représentait une fille aux cheveux châtain et un garçon aux cheveux blond platine, tous les deux vêtus d'une robe de sorcier. Les deux personnages étaient assis dos à dos.

Drago fut frappé par la ressemblance entre les modèles du portrait et Hermione et lui. Il se demanda vaguement si cela était fait exprès avant de prononcer le mot de passe et d'entrer dans l'appartement.

Les couleurs de la pièce étaient un parfait mélange de celles des Gryffondors et Serpentard. Sur la droite, se trouvaient deux canapés qui faisaient face à une grande cheminée ainsi qu'à une table basse reposant sur un tapis molletonné. Sur la gauche, il y avait une table en chêne assortie de quatre chaises. Un peu plus loin, se tenait une porte en bois qui attira l'attention d'Hermione.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte ? demanda cette dernière à Drago tout en tentant de l'ouvrir, en vain.

\- Je ne sais pas. Décale-toi, je vais essayer de l'ouvrir.

Hermione se recula de quelques centimètres en réfléchissant à un moyen de faire pivoter la porte.

\- Attends, je crois que j'ai une idée, l'interrompit la jeune femme alors qu'il était en train de commencer à fulminer.

\- Puisque que mademoiselle pense pouvoir mieux s'en tirer, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire ! fit Drago, en se décalant avec humeur, après avoir tenté une ultime secousse afin de faire céder le battant.

Hermione ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce qu'elle souhaitait. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendirent un petit clic. Après qu'ils aient tous les deux échangé un regard surpris, Hermione posa de nouveau sa main sur la clenche et constata que, cette fois, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Une petite salle sur demande ! s'exclama Drago, étonné de cette trouvaille. Comment as-tu su l'ouvrir ?

\- Juste une intuition.

Suite à cette découverte, les deux jeunes sorciers continuèrent l'inspection de leur salle commune. Au fond à droite, une nouvelle porte s'ouvrir sur leur salle de bains. On y trouvait une douche, une grande baignoire, un WC et de deux lavabos surplombés chacun d'un miroir. Non loin de la salle de bains, s'élevait un escalier en haut duquel deux portes se faisaient face : l'une était ornée du blason de Gryffondor et l'autre portant celui de Serpentard.

Hermione entra dans la pièce qui lui était, de toute évidence, destinée. Elle eut le plaisir de découvrir sa chambre, et fut agréablement surprise par sa dimension. Les murs de la pièce étaient rouges et dorés, elle comportait un lit deux places, un grand dressing, une coiffeuse et un bureau.

La jeune sorcière se dirigea vers son dressing et vit que tous ses vêtements y avaient été soigneusement rangés. Elle s'habilla d'un top décolleté en dentelle gris et noir ainsi qu'un short à chaîne cuivrée, avant de sortir de sa chambre et de regagner le salon où elle s'installa confortablement sur l'un des canapés pour lire un peu.

.

Pendant qu'Hermione explorait sa chambre, Drago faisait de même avec la sienne. Après avoir vérifié que toutes ses affaires se trouvaient dans la pièce, il retourna en bas pour envoyer une lettre à sa mère. Lorsqu'il fut en bas des escaliers, il se figea en portant son regard sur son homologue. Hermione était allongée sur l'un des canapés, en train de lire dans une tenue qui lui allait sans doute un peu trop bien.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il Malefoy ? Tu en fais une de ces tête ! railla Hermione.

\- Oh, non rien... répondit-il en secouant discrètement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place avant de s'installer sur la grande table.

Dans sa lettre, Drago écrivit comment s'était déroulé son trajet en train, qui était son homologue et détailla sa nouvelle chambre ainsi que son appartement. Une demi-heure plus tard, il mit le point final et confia le pli à son hibou. Ce dernier avait une silhouette massive, deux yeux rouge-orangé. Son plumage était au-dessus brun-roussâtre tacheté de brun-noir et plus clair en dessous avec des stries et des zébrures de couleur brun foncé.

\- Bonne nuit Granger, lui souhaita Drago après que son grand-duc eut disparu à l'horizon.

Hermione leva son nez de son livre et le regarda avec surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui souhaite une bonne nuit. La politesse n'était habituellement pas son fort.

\- Merci, à toi aussi... finit-elle par répondre avant qu'il ne monte dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans cette dernière, Drago se déshabilla et enfila un pantalon de jogging pour la nuit avant de se glisser sous les draps. Peu de temps après qu'il se soit mis au lit, il entendit Hermione gagner sa chambre.

Avant de s'endormir, Drago pensa à ses nouveaux quartiers qu'il appréciait étrangement. Au départ il avait pensé qu'une seule salle de bain n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour partager une demeure, mais il avait relativisé en se disant qu'il y avait bien pire dans la vie que de devoir partager une salle de bain.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se leva de bonne heure. Constatant qu'Hermione dormait encore, il en profita pour aller prendre sa douche. L'eau chaude coulant sur son corps termina de le réveiller en douceur. En sortant, il remarqua qu'il avait oublié d'emmener ses vêtements avec lui. Secouant la tête face à son étourderie, il s'essuya et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il tomba nez à nez avec une Hermione avec les cheveux légèrement en bataille et vêtue d'une robe de chambre en satin rouge lui arrivant au niveau des genoux. Cette dernière n'étant pas correctement attachée, Drago pu entrapercevoir sa nuisette noire. Le Prince des Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point sa tenue la mettait en valeur et se surprit à vouloir passer ses mains dans les cheveux de son homologue pour voir s'ils étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air. Il repensa à sa réflexion d'hier soir, en effet partager une salle de bain n'était pas si horrible que cela…

Hermione, quant à elle, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en voyant le torse nu de Drago, sur lequel quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient encore. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle avait très envie d'y passer ses mains pour les essuyer.

\- Tu comptes rester là encore combien de temps ? demanda Hermione après avoir repris ses esprits.

\- Quoi ? répondit-il en revenant lui aussi à la réalité.

\- Je veux savoir si c'est possible que tu bouges de là pour que je puisse aller prendre ma douche.

\- Oui, bien sûr, marmonna-t-il non sans mal avant de se décaler.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Hermione ferma la porte à clé avant de se faire couler un bain. Lorsque la température de l'eau fut parfaite, elle entra doucement dans la baignoire. Toutefois, au contact de l'eau et malgré tous ses efforts, Hermione n'arrivait pas à se détendre, son esprit n'avait de cesse de lui rappeler ce qu'il venait de se passer avec Drago. À deux reprises, elle n'avait pas été insensible à son charme : la première fois dans le train, lorsqu'il s'était déshabillé devant elle et la seconde, quelques minutes plus tôt. En revanche, elle avait aussi remarqué que la sensibilité était partagée.

Etant donné que la jeune sorcière avait décidé de profiter de la vie, Hermione décida de lancer un petit jeu entre elle et son homologue. C'est sur cette idée qu'elle sortit de son bain et s'essuya avant de s'enrouler dans une serviette.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, Hermione trouva Drago assis sur l'un des canapés. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

\- Malefoy, tu peux me donner mon magazine ?

\- Et puis quoi encore, répondit-il en se retournant. Tu n'as qu'à… commença-t-il avant de voir qu'elle ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

Drago la regardait avec des yeux exorbités et légèrement troublé. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son corps agissait ainsi. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait aussi proche d'une fille, loin de là. Était-ce à cause du doux parfum de vanille qui s'échappait d'elle ?

Le jeune Serpentard fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant Hermione.

\- Quatre points pour moi, deux points pour toi, lui dit-elle avant de se diriger vers les escaliers avec son magazine.

\- De quoi tu parles ? lui lança-t-il en haussant un sourcils ne voyant pas à quoi la jeune femme voulait en venir.

\- Réfléchis et tu trouveras... répliqua-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de monter.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle alla fouiller dans son armoire et enfila un top à bretelles en jeans, un corsaire bleu clair ainsi qu'une paire de mules à fines lanières bleues avant d'aller s'asseoir devant sa coiffeuse pour se maquiller. Elle utilisa de l'ombre à paupières bleu pastel, du mascara moka et du rouge à lèvres orchidée. Pour parfaire sa tenue, elle décida d'attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval.

.

Tandis qu'Hermione se préparait, Drago pestait contre lui-même. Il n'en revenait pas que la jeune femme l'ait une fois de plus déstabilisé. Tout à coup, il comprit ce à quoi elle avait fait allusion quelques instants plus tôt. Même s'il acceptait de jouer avec elle, en aucun cas il n'admettrait à quel point cela le troublait.

\- Granger ! l'interpella-t-il du bas de l'escalier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répondit-elle une fois en bas.

\- Tu veux jouer à ce petit jeu-là avec moi, alors c'est d'accord.

\- Tant mieux, ce n'est vraiment pas marrant de jouer seule.

\- Quel est l'enjeu ?

\- Disons que celui qui arrive à vingt points gagne et que le perdant devra être au service du gagnant lui dira de faire pendant... quinze jours, proposa la jeune Gryffondor avec malice.

\- Parfait. Je déteste perdre alors prépare-toi, Granger ! accepta-t-il avec un air résolu sur le visage.

\- Moi non plus je n'aime pas perdre Malefoy, rétorqua Hermione avant de sortir de leur appartement.

En regardant son homologue partir, Drago cogita immédiatement pour trouver un moyen de rattraper son retard.

Las de se torturer le cerveau, le Prince des Serpentard se leva et alla rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient pour passer la journée avec lui, afin d'oublier ce trouble matinal.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review afin de me dire ce que vous pensez de mon chapitre.**

**A dimanche pour le prochain chapitre :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

**Je me fais petite car j'aurai du poster ce chapitre hier, mais j'ai manquer de temps pour le faire :(**

**Merci pour vos reviews ainsi que vos misent en favori, cela me fait plaisir.**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Depuis que le petit jeu entre Drago et Hermione avait été mis en place, le jeune Serpentard n'avait encore rien tenté pour essayer de troubler à son tour la jeune femme, passant le plus clair de son temps avec ses amis. Mais il se dit qu'il allait devoir passer aux choses sérieuses s'il ne souhaitait pas que la jeune femme gagne aussi facilement leur petit jeu.

.

Le dimanche, avant le petit-déjeuner, les deux Préfets-en-Chef allèrent dans le bureau de la directrice. Une fois arrivés, cette dernière leur demanda de distribuer les emplois du temps aux élèves pendant le petit déjeuner.

Dès qu'ils les eurent récupérés, les deux adolescents prirent la direction de la Grande Salle. En chemin, ils s'étaient mis d'accord : Hermione donnera les emplois du temps des maisons de Gryffondor et Serdaigle, et Drago, ceux des Serpentard et des Poufsouffle.

\- Génial... nous avons plein de cours en commun avec les Serpentard, ironisa Harry, peu du tout enchanté de cette nouvelle, alors que sa meilleure amie prenait place à côté de lui.

\- Nous en avons tant que ça ? s'enquit Hermione tout en remplissant son bol de thé.

\- Regarde l'emploi du temps et tu verras par toi-même ! affirma Ginny.

La Préfète-en-Chef prit connaissance de l'emploi du temps, n'ayant pas pu le faire avant car bien trop pressée d'accomplir la tâche qu'on venait de lui donner afin de pouvoir profiter tranquillement de son petit-déjeuner, et ne put qu'acquiescer face à la remarque de ses amis.

.

Le reste de la journée, les étudiants de Poudlard savourèrent leurs ultimes moments de vacances avant la reprise du lendemain.

.

.

Le lundi matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure et prit sa douche. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle était de retour dans sa chambre – vêtue de l'uniforme réglementaire – pour prendre ses affaires de cours pour la matinée.

En sortant de la pièce, elle tomba nez à nez avec Drago. Au vu de sa tête, il venait tout juste de se réveiller. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et ne portait qu'un pantalon de jogging lui tombant sur les hanches. Ils restèrent là quelques secondes à se regarder dans les yeux comme paralysés et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- On dirait bien que ça me fait un point de plus, Granger, déclara Drago en lui adressant son sourire narquois avant de descendre en raillant.

Après avoir repris ses esprits en grognant, Hermione sortit de l'appartement pour aller dans la Grande Salle prendre son petit-déjeuner où elle y trouva ses amis déjà attablés. Alors qu'elle salua Ginny en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, Ron commença à l'assaillir de questions.

\- Comment ça se passe, la cohabitation avec Malefoy ?

\- Oh tu sais, vu que les cours n'ont pas commencé nous ne faisons que nous croiser, répondit Hermione tout en prenant une tranche de brioche avant d'y étaler de la confiture de framboise afin de cacher sa gêne.

.

En arrivant devant la salle de cours de Métamorphose, Hermione s'arrêta net en voyant Drago et ses amis. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'ils avaient cours ensemble. Peu de temps après, un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux noirs arriva vers eux et les fit entrer dans la salle de cours.

\- Bonjour, je suis Mike Toridore, votre nouveau professeur de Métamorphose, se présenta-t-il une fois que les élèves furent installés. Les années précédentes, j'enseignais à Salem. Pendant mes cours, il y aura autant de théorie que de pratique. Il faut que vous soyez tous bien conscients que je n'accepterai aucune moquerie. Vous êtes tous là pour apprendre. Il est normal que, parfois, vous ne réussissiez pas du premier coup à faire ce que je vous demande. Ce n'est pas grave, vous êtes là pour progresser. Maintenant que nous avons posé les bases, et avant que nous commencions le cours, la Directrice voudrait vous annoncer quelque chose.

\- Merci, Professeur, déclara Minerva McGonagall qui venait d'entrer dans la salle. Cette année nous avons décidé de vous placer afin que les cours se déroulent plus sérieusement qu'autrefois. À partir d'aujourd'hui, vous serez à côté d'une personne d'une autre maison que la vôtre. Tous les mois, vous changerez de camarade. Bien sûr, ce seront vos professeurs qui feront le plan de classe. Maintenant que vous êtes au courant, je vous souhaite un bon cours, ajouta-t-elle avant de partir.

\- Bien, je vais vous demander de venir vous ranger devant le tableau. J'appellerai un Gryffondor puis un Serpentard. Dès que vous entendrez votre nom, vous irez vous installer à la même table, leur expliqua le professeur.

Il commença à appeler un à un les élèves. Ginny se retrouva à côté de Blaise, Harry à côté de Pansy, Ron à côté de Drago, Hermione à côté de Millicent, et ainsi de suite.

Lorsque plus personne ne restait debout, le professeur commença son cours.

.

Alors que les Gryffondors avaient maintenant cours de Sortilège avec le professeur Flitwick, Drago se mit à les suivre sans s'en rendre compte, perdu dans ses pensées. Il repensait à ce que la directrice leur avait appris en début de cours. D'après elle, elle avait pris cette décision avec les autres professeurs, mais Drago était sûr qu'elle avait tout décidé toute seule, et que les autres n'avaient rien eu à dire. Il était presque sûr que, s'ils avaient pris cette décision, c'était pour rapprocher les élèves des différentes maisons entre eux comme l'avait toujours voulu Dumbledore. Drago trouva cette idée tout à fait absurde. De plus, il se retrouvait à côté de Weasley, à son plus grand malheur.

\- Dray, où vas-tu comme ça ? lui demanda Pansy, en le sortant de ses pensées.

En s'apercevant qu'il avait suivi les Gryffondors, il se dépêcha de retourner vers ses amis. Comme ils avaient une heure de libre avant le repas, ils décidèrent d'aller dans la salle commune des Serpentard où ils s'installèrent sur les canapés pour discuter de tout et de rien.

\- Il serait peut-être temps d'aller manger, non ? fit remarquer Blaise au bout de plusieurs discussions mouvementées.

Pour lui, il était hors de question de louper un seul repas.

.

Après le déjeuner, le petit groupe d'amis avait cours de Potion, de nouveau en commun avec les Gryffondors. Le professeur Slughorn les informa qu'à chaque fois qu'ils seraient en cours avec les élèves de la même maison, ils devraient garder les places qui leur avaient été attribués. Drago fulmina en comprenant qu'il allait devoir supporter la belette pendant un mois.

Après deux heures de Potion, le cours se termina, mais pas la journée pour les Serpentard qui avaient maintenant deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie avec les Poufsouffle. Drago fut satisfait de pouvoir passer ces derniers cours sans sentir la présence non désirée de Ron à côté de lui.

.

Lorsque la cloche annonça la fin du cours, Drago se réjouit puisqu'elle signifiait aussi la fin de sa première journée de cours. Il monta rapidement à l'appartement déposer ses affaires avant de rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient assis dans le parc. En s'approchant d'eux, le Prince des Serpentard sourit en voyant que Pansy se trouvait dans les bras de Blaise et que Millicent était dans ceux de Théo.

\- Alors Dray, pas trop dur la cohabitation avec Granger ? lui demanda Théo alors qu'il prenait place avec eux.

\- Ça peut aller, répondit Drago faussement indifférent.

\- Elle n'a pas l'air si terrible que cela, fit remarquer Millicent.

\- Pardon ?! On parle de cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! intervint Pansy, outrée par ce que sa meilleure amie venait de dire.

\- Je sais bien, répliqua Millicent. Mais tu sais…

Drago perdit le fil de la conversation car le fait d'avoir parlé de son homologue lui fit rappeler avec malice qu'il avait toujours un point de retard sur elle. Alors qu'il se creusait les méninges pour trouver comment y remédier, il aperçut la jeune Gryffondor s'installer dans l'herbe, non loin d'eux, avec Weasley-fille et Lovegood. Drago ne put détacher son regard d'Hermione.

\- Dray, qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? lui demanda Pansy.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione leva les yeux dans en direction des Serpentard et que son regard croisa celui de Drago. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer d'un air à la fois gêné mais faussement assuré jusqu'à ce que Drago rompe le contact pour répondre à son amie qu'il ne regardait rien de particulier. Il voyait bien que sa réponse ne lui convenait pas et qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, mais Blaise l'en empêcha en leur rappelant qu'il était l'heure d'aller dîner.

.

Pendant le repas, Drago ne participa pas beaucoup aux conversations, bien trop occupé à trouver une idée pour regagner son point de retard. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de se reconcentrer sur ses amis en se demandant pourquoi cette jeune femme qu'il n'appréciait pas à l'origine habitait autant ses pensées, en vain.

.

Après le dîner, le Prince des Serpentard souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis. Il regagna son appartement d'humeur légère : durant le repas, il avait enfin trouvé une idée. Afin de la concrétiser, il alla poser ses affaires dans sa chambre avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche. Il prit son temps sous l'eau chaude car il fallait son timing soit parfait. Une fois sorti de la douche, il enfila son boxer et alla se laver les dents sans oublier de mettre du parfum. Alors qu'il terminait de se préparer, il entendit le tableau s'ouvrir puis se refermer quelques instants après.

\- Malefoy, tu en as encore pour longtemps ? lui demanda Hermione à travers la porte de la salle de bain en toquant.

\- J'ai presque fini !

Drago attendit encore quelques minutes avant de sortir. Il s'approcha de son homologue qui se trouvait, comme il l'avait prévu, assise sur l'un des canapés.

\- Granger, la place est libre, la prévint le Prince des Serpentard.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! fit Hermione avant de se lever.

Alors qu'elle commençait à contourner le canapé pour aller à la salle de bain, elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Drago et rougit en voyant sa tenue.

\- Maintenant nous sommes à égalité, Granger, affirma Drago avec un sourire en coin. Bonne nuit, ajouta-t-il.

\- Bonne nuit... ! bégaya-t-elle, avant que Drago ne monte dans sa chambre avec satisfaction.

Hermione n'en revenait pas, une fois de plus Drago venait de la déstabiliser. En même temps, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était craquant ! La jeune Gryffondor secoua la tête pour se ressaisir et alla prendre un bon bain pour se détendre. Elle sortit de la salle de bain une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et monta directement se coucher.

.

Malgré la fatigue qui se faisait sentir, Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir, son esprit bien trop embrouillé par ses cours et par ce qu'elle ressentait en la présence d'un certain Serpentard. Elle ne faisait que se tourner et retourner dans son lit. Lasse que le sommeil la fuit, elle se releva, prit un livre et descendit dans le salon. Elle s'installa confortablement dans le canapé qui se trouvait devant la cheminée pour lire un peu. Au bout d'un moment, n'ayant pas très chaud, elle fit apparaître une couverture.

Après quelques heures de lecture, Hermione finit par s'endormir sur ce même canapé.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser.**

**Vu que le prochain chapitre ne sera que dimanche, je vous souhaite un bon Noël à tous.**

**A dimanche pour la suite.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

**Merci pour vos mises en favori, cela fait plaisir**

**Vu que je ne penses pas avoir le temps de poster le chapitre demain, je le mets aujourd'hui :)**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Drago se réveilla tranquillement dans ses douces couvertures après une bonne nuit de sommeil. S'étirant calmement, il jeta soudain un œil à son réveil et son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il se leva d'un bond et sortit précipitamment de sa chambre en comprenant qu'il avait à peine une demi-heure avant le début de son premier cours. En passant devant la chambre d'Hermione, il n'entendit aucun bruit et se dit qu'elle devait sûrement déjà être partie.

Une fois en bas, il courut vers la salle de bain afin de prendre rapidement sa douche. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, il pila net. Alors que quelques instants plus tôt, il avait cru qu'Hermione était en cours mais il s'avéra que ce n'était pas le cas : la Gryffondor était allongée sur l'un des canapés, en train de dormir profondément. Il s'approcha d'elle avec l'intention de la réveiller avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait cours qu'à dix heures. Drago fit apparaître un réveil sur la petite table et le régla pour qu'il sonne à neuf heures.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il remarqua que la couverture qui enveloppait Hermione s'apprêtait à tomber. Il s'approcha en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit et la remit délicatement en place en se penchant légèrement au-dessus d'elle. Cette proximité avec la jeune femme le fit sourire malgré-lui, mais il reprit ses esprits et quitta leur salle commune avec empressement, de peur qu'Hermione se réveille et le trouve ainsi devant elle.

Une fois dans le couloir, Drago courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. La salle était presque vide, la plupart des élèves se dirigeaient déjà vers leur salle de cours. Après avoir avalé en quatrième vitesse son repas, Drago courut jusqu'aux serres pour deux heures de Botanique.

.

Lorsqu'il y parvint, le cours avait déjà commencé depuis dix bonnes minutes. Drago reprit son souffle avant d'entrer.

\- Merci de nous honorer de votre présence, monsieur Malefoy, lui dit le professeur Chourave d'un ton sarcastique en le voyant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Professeur.

\- Prenez place et que je ne vous entende pas de tout le cours.

Drago gagna sa place le plus discrètement possible pour aller se poser auprès de Blaise.

\- Alors Dray, on a eu une panne d'oreiller ? railla ce dernier.

\- Pas tout à fait...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé alors ? voulut savoir Théo.

Drago s'apprêtait à leur raconter un mensonge, ne se voyant pas leur dire qu'il avait perdu du temps à s'occuper de son homologue, ce qu'ils n'auraient pas compris. D'ailleurs, lui non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait pris le temps de lui faire ces attentions alors qu'il était déjà en retard.

Alors que Drago entrouvrit les lèvres pour répondre, il vit que madame Chourave lui faisait les gros yeux et les referma aussitôt.

.

Tandis que Drago était en cours, Hermione entendit un réveil sonner à travers les brumes de son sommeil. Elle grogna et essaya de ne pas y prêter attention, n'étant pas très motivée pour se lever. Elle avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces de faire abstraction du réveil, cela ne marchait pas. Elle se tourna dans le but de se rendormir et de ne plus l'entendre.

Hermione se réveilla d'un bond en se retrouvant par terre. Elle fut quelques instants désorientée en remarquant qu'elle se trouvait dans le salon et non dans son lit, avant de se souvenir que, la veille, elle avait décidé de descendre lire puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Après s'être passée une main sur le visage, la jeune sorcière remarqua que sur la table basse se trouvait l'objet qui l'avait tirée de son lourd sommeil. En éteignant le réveil, elle fronça les sourcils, ne se rappelant pas d'en avoir fait apparaître un la veille. Hermione le regarda d'un peu plus près et remarqua qu'un serpent était gravé dessus. D'un coup, tout devint clair : une seule et unique personne avait pu le faire, même si elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

Étant toujours plus ou moins agréablement déroutée par le geste de Drago, Hermione regarda de nouveau le réveil et se sentit pâlir en voyant qu'il était neuf heures quarante. Elle se leva d'un bond et partit dans la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide. La jeune sorcière sortit de la pièce dix minutes plus tard et monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menaient à sa chambre où elle prit ses affaires de cours avant de redescendre.

Une fois hors de l'appartement, Hermione courut dans les couloirs. Elle se rendit directement à la salle où se déroulait son cours d'Histoire de la Magie, étant trop en retard pour passer par la Grande Salle prendre un petit-déjeuner.

\- Vous avez de la chance, miss Granger, j'allais fermer la porte, lui dit le professeur Binns. Allez-y, vous pouvez entrer.

\- Excusez-moi et merci, dit Hermione avant de rentrer dans la salle et de rejoindre sa place.

\- Maintenant que tout le monde est présent, nous allons pouvoir commencer.

À la fin des deux heures de cours, les élèves se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

\- Mione, pourquoi étais-tu en retard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? l'interrogea Ron alors qu'ils prenaient place à leur table.

\- Je ne me suis pas réveillée, répondit simplement son amie sans plus s'étendre sur le sujet.

Après le repas, ils décidèrent d'aller dans le parc discuter un peu comme ils n'avaient cours qu'à partir de quatorze heures.

.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours pour deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en commun avec les Serpentard.

Le cours passa rapidement et lorsque la cloche sonna sa fin, le professeur Jofine fit part à ses élèves des devoirs qu'ils auraient à faire pour la prochaine fois avant de les laisser partir.

\- Nous avons enfin fini les cours, fit Ron, soulagé, en sortant dans le couloir.

\- Je ne crois pas, le contredit Ginny. De vingt-deux heures à vingt-trois heures, nous avons Astronomie, expliqua sa sœur.

\- Oh merde, j'avais complètement oublié ! fit Ron, dépité.

Comme ils avaient une heure de libre avant le dîner, Hermione prévint ses amis qu'elle allait à la bibliothèque et qu'elle les rejoindrait dans la Grande Salle.

Une fois arrivée, la jeune Gryffondor se trouva un coin tranquille pour travailler sur le devoir que le professeur Jofine leur avait donné.

\- Granger, excuse-moi.

En entendant son nom mais ne reconnaissant pas cette voix, Hermione releva la tête et fut surprise de voir Millicent se tenir devant elle, un peu mal à l'aise. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'elle lui voulait car on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'elles s'adressaient beaucoup la parole par le passé. Hermione la regarda en attendant une explication.

\- Etant donné que le professeur Jofine veut que nous fassions le devoir avec notre voisin de table, je me suis dit que ce serait mieux si nous le faisions ensemble au lieu de faire chacune une partie. En plus, ça ira plus vite. Enfin, si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête que faisait Hermione.

\- Pourquoi pas, après tout ! répondit la jeune Gryffondor en reprenant contenance.

C'est en souriant timidement que Millicent prit place en face d'Hermione. Elles se mirent rapidement au travail, n'échangeant pas beaucoup, juste le strict minimum.

.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure du dîner, elles avaient terminé le plan de leur exposé. Tout en rangeant les livres qu'elles avaient sortis, elles se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain à quinze heures pour continuer.

.

\- Mione, cela te dirait de m'accompagner à Pré-au-Lard samedi ? lui demanda Ginny dès qu'elle fut installée à la table des Gryffondors.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit son amie.

\- Et nous, on peut venir ? demandèrent Harry et Ron.

\- Non, c'est hors de question, répondit précipitamment Ginny.

\- Pourquoi ça ? la questionna Ron.

\- Parce que ceci est un après-midi entre fille, donc à moins que tu en sois une, chose qui m'étonnerai fortement, tu n'as pas ta place avec nous ! affirma sa sœur.

.

À la fin du repas, Hermione prit la direction de son appartement et prononça le mot de passe une fois devant le tableau. Lorsqu'il s'ouvrit, elle entendit un grand boum. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans la salle et vit Drago par terre, le nez en sang.

\- Putain, Granger ! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu étais derrière, se défendit la jeune fille tout en l'aidant à se relever et en l'accompagnant jusqu'à l'un des canapés.

\- Regarde ce que tu as fait, Sang-de-Bourbe ! hurla Drago avec colère en lui montrant son nez cassé et le sang qui en coulait abondamment.

En entendant ces paroles, la jeune fille eut le souffle coupé comme s'il venait de la frapper. Manifestement, le Serpentard n'avait pas aussi changé que cela. Hermione leva sa baguette et la pointa sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? paniqua-t-il un peu.

\- Episkey... murmura la jeune fille avant de monter précipitamment dans sa chambre.

.

Dès qu'Hermione eut prononcé ces mots, Drago sentit de nouveau une vive douleur au niveau de son nez et celui-ci craqua encore, comme s'il était cassé, mais il comprit qu'elle venait en fait de le réparer. Drago se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour enlever le sang. Tout en se nettoyant le visage, il réalisa avec effroi qu'il avait insulté son homologue de Sang-de-Bourbe. Cette insulte était sortie toute seule, sous l'effet de la colère et de la douleur.

Maintenant qu'il allait mieux, il prenait conscience de ce qu'il avait dit et le regrettait vraiment. Afin d'essayer d'arranger les choses, Drago alla frapper à la porte de son homologue dans le but de s'excuser, mais n'obtint aucune réponse, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais cette dernière resta fermée. Drago soupira avant de redescendre.

En retournant dans le salon pour lire son magazine de Quidditch, il se promit de s'excuser auprès d'Hermione dès qu'elle descendra. La jeune Gryffondor ne sortit de sa chambre que vers vingt-et-une heures trente.

\- Granger, je voulais…

\- Fous-moi la paix, sale fouine ! le coupa vivement Hermione avant de continuer son chemin.

Le Prince des Serpentard resta abasourdi par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il était vrai qu'il l'avait bien mérité après ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure, mais ce n'était la première fois qu'ils s'insultaient depuis le début d'année. Il espérait que leur entente cordiale n'était pas terminée à cause de sa stupidité.

.

Vers dix-heures moins le quart, Drago prit la direction de la tour d'Astronomie pour son cours qui était encore une fois en commun avec les Gryffondors. Pendant le cours, Drago voyait que son homologue semblait distraite et triste. Il était rongé par le remords en comprenant que cela était de sa faute.

.

À la fin de l'heure, Drago vit Hermione et ses amis prendre la direction de leur appartement. Une fois devant ce dernier, ils lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de la laisser seule. Drago décida de profiter qu'ils entraient tous les deux dans le salon pour s'excuser une nouvelle fois, mais Hermione ne l'écouta pas, préférant monter directement pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

C'est en soupirant face au comportement de la jeune sorcière que Drago gagna à son tour sa chambre où il se déshabilla et mit son pantalon de pyjama avant de se glisser dans ses les draps pour dormir.

.

.

Le reste de la semaine passa assez vite. Durant cette dernière, les amis d'Hermione s'inquiétaient pour elle. Ils la trouvaient distraite et triste, bien qu'elle tente de le cacher. Lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé ce qui n'allait pas et si cela avait un rapport avec Malefoy, Hermione s'était fermée et les avait laissés en plan. La jeune femme ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle se sentait si blessée. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que Malefoy la traitait de Sang-de-Bourbe... Mais elle pensait qu'il avait changé, puisque depuis le début de l'année, il ne l'avait pas insultée une seule fois et s'était même montré plutôt courtois.

Drago, lui aussi, était quelque peu énervé. D'une part, parce que ses amis, ayant remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, n'arrêtaient pas de le harceler en lui demandant des explications. D'autre part car il avait essayé plusieurs fois de s'excuser auprès de son homologue mais sans succès : soit elle ne l'écoutait pas, soit elle changeait de chemin dès qu'elle le voyait. Drago, peu habitué à ce qu'on l'ignore, vivait très mal cette situation.

.

.

Le vendredi soir après le repas, Hermione et Millicent se retrouvèrent à la bibliothèque pour mettre le point final de leur exposé. La jeune Serpentard proposa à sa camarade une idée de présentation.

\- Mais c'est génial, Milli… euh Bulstrode ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- Merci. Mais appelle-moi plutôt Millicent, c'est mieux.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais à condition que, toi aussi, tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

\- D'accord ! accepta avec joie Millicent.

Sans qu'elles ne le sachent encore, une amitié était en train de naître entre les deux jeunes filles.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review afin de me dire ce que vous avez penser de ce chapitre.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant**


	9. Chapter 9

**Décliner : Les peresonnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

**Merci pour vos ajout en favori cela fait plaisir.**

**En voulant mettre le chapitre suivant, je viens de me rendre compte que la semaine dernière je n'avais pas poster de chapitre, désolé pour cet oubli.**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Cela faisait à présent depuis quinze jours que nos chers homologues ne s'étaient plus adressés la parole. Il allait sans dire qu'ils avaient évidemment abandonné leur petit jeu.

.

.

Le samedi, Hermione décida de profiter de la belle journée qui s'annonçait pour passer du temps avec ses amis. Alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement en train de profiter du soleil dans le parc, un hibou vint se poser devant elle et lui tendit sa patte à laquelle était accroché un parchemin.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda Ginny.

\- Une convocation de McGonagall. Elle me donne rendez-vous à son bureau demain pour une réunion avec Malefoy.

\- En plus de devoir partager tes appartements avec lui, tu dois aussi avoir des réunions avec, râla Ron.

\- Je te signale que cela fait partie de mes fonctions Ronald, lui rappela Hermione tout en répondant au mot de la directrice.

Après le départ du hibou avec le parchemin, les jeunes Gryffondors reprirent le cours de leur journée.

.

.

Le lendemain, en se rendant au bureau de la directrice, Hermione constata que Drago l'attendait, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur qui faisait face à la statue gardant le passage. En voyant la jeune fille, il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle ne lui rendit pas. Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe, la statue s'éleva, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon. Le professeur McGonagall leur ouvrit la porte peu de temps après qu'ils eurent frappé et leur fit signe d'entrer et de s'asseoir.

\- Si je vous ai convoqués aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous parler du Bal d'Halloween qui aura lieu bien entendu le 31 octobre. En tant que Préfets-en-Chef, c'est à vous qu'il incombe de préparer la décoration, la musique, ainsi que la salle. Je vous laisse quinze jours pour y réfléchir, leur expliqua la directrice. Maintenant que vous êtes au courant de tout, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, les congédia-t-elle.

Une fois sortie du bureau, Hermione se dirigea vers le parc.

\- Granger, attends ! l'interpella Drago.

La jeune sorcière l'ignora superbement et continua son chemin lorsque tout à coup, elle sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le poignet.

\- Lorsque je te dis de m'attendre, tu m'attends, lui ordonna Drago en l'arrêtant par le bras.

\- Je ne suis pas à tes ordres ! répliqua la jeune Gryffondor en commençant à repartir.

Drago n'étant pas de cet avis, la tira une nouvelle fois par le poignet. Avec la force qu'il y mit, elle se retrouva tirée en arrière et finit contre lui. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Chacun se perdit dans les yeux de l'autre. Hermione était tellement hypnotisée par ses magnifique yeux acier qu'elle en oublia la colère due à l'insulte et la force qu'il avait employé à la retenir à l'instant. Tout à coup, Hermione vit la tête de Drago se rapprocher d'elle et les battements de son cœur augmentèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Ses lèvres étaient très proches des siennes. Une force invisible lui fit rapprocher les siennes pour combler le peu de distance qui les séparait. Alors que leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se toucher, ils se séparèrent d'un bond en entendant des voix venant dans leur direction. Comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer, Hermione partit en courant.

.

Pendant que Drago regardait Hermione s'enfuir à son opposé, il essaya de comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là, à être à deux doigts de s'embrasser. Il se souvenait qu'elle était dans ses bras, que leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, qu'il avait été hypnotisé par ses yeux chocolat et que, d'un seul coup, il avait eu terriblement envie de l'embrasser. Cette scène ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde en réalité, mais pour lui c'est comme si toute une partie de sa vie venait de défiler.

\- Dray, que fais-tu planté dans le couloir ? C'est quoi cette tête ? lui demanda Théo, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? s'énerva-t-il en les voyant le fixer étrangement.

Drago se calma et suivit ses amis jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch pour faire une partie. Bien que le jeune sorcier tentât de s'impliquer dans le jeu, toutes ses pensées le ramenaient à Hermione.

Ils arrêtèrent lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'aller dîner. Alors qu'ils arrivaient non loin de la Grande Salle, Millicent demanda à parler à Drago et prévint les autres qu'ils allaient les rejoindre rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda le Prince des Serpentard lorsqu'ils ne furent bientôt plus que tous les deux.

\- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, répliqua Millicent en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Depuis le début de l'année, tu te comportes parfois étrangement et j'ai fini par remarquer que la plupart du temps, cela t'arrivait lorsque Hermione était dans les parages…

\- Tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? fit Drago surprit. Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis que nous avons fait l'exposé en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ensemble. Comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois, c'est une fille bien. Mais bon, là n'est pas la question.

\- Et qu'est-elle donc ?

\- Dray, tu le sais très bien... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Hermione ? insista son amie.

Connaissant la ténacité de son amie, Drago se décida à tout lui expliquer : ce qu'il s'était passé dans le train, leur petit jeu, l'évolution de leur relation d'ennemis à "amis" et pour finir, leur baiser qui aurait pu avoir lieu plus tôt en début d'après-midi.

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant... Tu dois sûrement te dire qu'heureusement nous avons pu empêcher ce baiser, mais est-ce que tu le penses vraiment ?

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas, répondit le Serpentard en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Mais vu comment elle est partie, elle doit le penser, c'est certain.

\- Cela, tu ne peux pas le savoir. Maintenant tu as deux solutions : soit tu lui en parles, soit tu fais comme si de rien n'était et tu reprends votre jeu.

\- Je pense que je vais opter pour la deuxième option.

\- Comme tu veux. On va rejoindre les autres ?

\- Merci de m'avoir écouté Millicent. Cela fait du bien d'en parler, la remercia Drago en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant.

Ils prirent la direction de la Grande Salle. À peine furent-ils installés à la table des Serpentard que Pansy leur demanda ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Millicent eut la gentillesse de lui répondre que cela n'était pas ses affaires.

Après le dîner, Drago souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis avant de se diriger vers son appartement. Alors qu'il voulait prendre une douche, il remarqua que la porte de la salle de bain était fermée à clé et se dit qu'Hermione l'avait devancé. En attendant qu'elle ait terminé, Drago alla s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés et se mit à lire son magazine de Quidditch. Il était tellement pris dans la lecture de l'interview d'un célèbre joueur qu'il n'entendit pas Hermione s'approcher de lui.

\- La place est libre, la prévint Hermione avant de s'en aller.

\- D'accord... répondit le Serpentard en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain pour aller prendre sa douche avant de se coucher.

.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva à sept heures avant de descendre prendre sa douche. Elle sortit de la pièce une quinzaine de minutes plus tard et retourna dans sa chambre récupérer ses affaires pour sa matinée de cours. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, Hermione croisa Drago qui avait l'air encore à moitié endormi.

\- Bonjour Granger, marmonna-t-il en baillant.

\- Bonjour Malefoy, répondit-elle avant de rire faiblement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Tu verrais la tête que tu as, on dirait un zombie ! Tu as passé une nuit blanche ?

\- J'ai juste travaillé tard sur mes devoirs, lui répondit-il avant de descendre prendre sa douche.

Hermione le suivit jusqu'en bas et une fois hors de l'appartement, elle prit la direction de la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

\- Mione, il faudrait que je te parle tout à l'heure, lui chuchota Ginny lorsque son amie fut à côté d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez encore toutes les deux ? leur demanda Ron qui s'était aperçut de leurs messes basse.

Pour seule réponse, Ginny et Hermione leur tirèrent la langue, ce qui les fit bien rire. Après avoir fini leur petit-déjeuner dans la bonne humeur, tous les quatre allèrent en cours. Aujourd'hui ils commençaient par deux heures de Métamorphose suivies d'une heure de Sortilège. Pour ce qui était des cours de l'après-midi, ils avaient deux heures de Potion et deux heures de Botanique.

.

Avant le dîner, Hermione et Ginny allèrent dans le parc pendant qu'Harry et Ron allèrent dans leur salle commune.

\- Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda Hermione à sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu te rappelles que quinze jours plus tôt, nous sommes toutes les deux allées à Pré-au-Lard ? commença Ginny. Et tu sais aussi que j'ai acheté un cadeau pour Harry. Mais... je ne lui ai pas encore donné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop quand lui donner... avoua un peu honteusement Ginny.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui donner ce soir après le dîner, lorsque vous serez dans la salle commune, proposa Hermione. Et ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que ça lui plaira.

\- Merci, Mione, la remercia Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras.

Alors que les deux Gryffondors discutaient tranquillement tout en profitant du soleil, quelqu'un s'approcha d'elles.

\- Salut Hermione, dit Millicent une fois vers elles. Salut Weasley, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Ginny.

\- Salut Millicent, la salua la Préfète-en-Chef.

\- Salut Bulstrode, répondit Ginny, surprise.

\- Cela vous dérange si je m'installe avec vous ? leur demanda légèrement gênée la jeune Serpentard.

\- Pas du tout, affirma Hermione après avoir interrogé Ginny du regard.

Toutes les trois discutèrent de tout et de rien. Hermione constata que Ginny et Millicent avaient finalement l'air de bien s'entendre.

\- Alors Hermione, où en es-tu dans ton jeu avec Drago ? demanda tout à coup sa nouvelle amie.

\- De quel jeu parle-t-elle ? voulut savoir Ginny en se tournant vivement vers sa meilleure amie.

\- Je crois que j'ai fait une gaffe, désolée Hermione, fit Millicent en se plaquant une main sur la bouche.

\- Mione, de quel jeu elle parle ? insista Ginny.

\- En fait il s'agit d'une sorte de jeu… de séduction.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ce genre de jeu avec Malefoy !

\- C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée de faire ce jeu, et non lui ! la corrigea-t-elle.

\- Non mais tu as perdu la tête ou quoi !? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?

Après avoir soupiré, Hermione décida de tout lui expliquer depuis le début, En même temps, elle n'avait plus tellement le choix. Ginny écouta son histoire sans l'interrompre, même si, à certains passages, elle mourrait d'envie de le faire.

\- Je maintiens que tu es folle, dit Ginny lorsqu'Hermione eut terminé. J'ai bien vu que tu avais changé pendant les vacances d'été, mais de là à faire ce jeu avec lui… Mione, c'est le dernier des imbéciles, il est prétentieux et arrogant.

\- Weasley, tu as bientôt terminé ? Car au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il s'agit de l'un de mes meilleurs amis, intervint la jeune Serpentard.

\- Désolée Bulstrode, mais ose me dire que Malefoy n'est pas prétentieux.

\- Je suis d'accord sur le fait que parfois, il peut être prétentieux ou arrogant, mais de là à dire que c'est le dernier des imbécile ! Il y a largement pire que lui. Dans le genre Marc Ginter, expliqua Millicent.

\- Vu comme ça, je ne peux pas contester ! s'exclama Ginny.

Marc Ginter, était le genre de personnes que l'on pouvait qualifier de ''boulet''. Il était chez les Serdaigle et était une véritable catastrophe ambulante. Il faisait toujours tomber ses affaires, les cassait ou bien il les perdait. Il était aussi connu pour avoir l'habitude de s'incruster dans les conversations des autres et de les interrompre, ainsi que pour le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait un élève faire quelque chose de répréhensible, il allait immédiatement prévenir un professeur.

Et lorsqu'on parle du loup, Marc arriva justement non loin des filles et l'anse de son sac de cours craqua juste sous leurs yeux, ce qui fit que toutes ses affaires se retrouvèrent éparpillées au sol. Alors qu'elles essayaient de se retenir de rire face à ce spectacle, Hermione se leva pour aller l'aider à rassembler ses affaires. Marc la remercia avant qu'elle ne retourne vers ses amies.

Elles passèrent encore un peu de temps toutes les trois avant de devoir rentrer dans le château car il était l'heure du dîner. Millicent rentra dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes avant ses deux amies. Une fois qu'Hermione et Ginny furent installées à leur table, Harry et Ron leur demandèrent ce qu'elles avaient fait, ce à quoi Hermione leur répondit qu'elles étaient allées dans le parc et qu'elles avaient parlé de tout et de rien, cachant volontairement quelques détails importants…

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review afin de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Décliner** : **Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

**Merci à ma béta pour son aide.**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Quinze jours étaient passés depuis que la directrice avait fait son annonce à ses Préfets-en-Chef. Après le déjeuner du samedi, alors qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, elle croisa Ron en train d'embrasser Lavande. Une étrange sensation la prit au ventre, mêlée entre la surprise de les revoir ainsi ensemble et entre le désir de voir son ami enfin heureux. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble et Hermione était parfaitement au courant de cette relation, mais elle n'avait jamais vu Ron embrasser quelqu'un d'autre depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, ce qui provoqua cette sensation étrange en elle. Mais une fois la surprise passé, la jeune femme espérait que cette fois-ci, leur relation fonctionnerait, car leur première tentative lors de leur sixième année n'avait pas été concluante. Pour cause, à cette époque-là, Ron était amoureux d'Hermione.

Une fois arrivée à la bibliothèque, la Gryffondor s'installa dans un coin tranquille et se mit à faire ses devoirs. Elle venait de finir ceux de Métamorphose et commençait ceux de Sortilège lorsqu'on l'interrompit.

\- Te voilà enfin, Granger. Cela fait presque une heure que je te cherche !

\- Que veux-tu Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle sans lever les yeux de ses livres, ayant reconnu sa voix.

\- Il faudrait que nous commencions à trouver des idées pour le bal d'Halloween, tu ne crois-pas ?

\- Oh c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Je l'avais remarqué. Je te rappelle que nous devons les rendre demain à la vieille chouette.

\- Je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi du Professeur McGonagall, s'offusqua Hermione n'appréciant pas qu'il parle ainsi d'un professeur. Cela te va si nous nous retrouvons à l'appart' dans une heure ? Je voudrais finir mes devoirs, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que Drago n'avait pas l'air de porter importance à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- D'accord, mais ne sois pas en retard, répondit Drago avant de partir.

Hermione se dépêcha de terminer ses devoirs de Sortilège et rangea toutes ses affaires avant de se diriger vers l'appartement. En entrant, elle trouva Drago assis sur l'un des canapés, en train de l'attendre.

\- Alors, tu as des idées ? lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle fut installée sur l'un des fauteuils.

\- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions tous venir déguisés, proposa Hermione.

\- Un bal costumé ? Cela me plait bien. En ce qui concerne le repas, j'avais pensé à préparer des plats à bas de citrouille.

Les deux homologues restèrent ensemble le reste de l'après-midi, à trouver des idées pour le bal. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils remarquèrent qu'il était l'heure du dîner. Bon nombre d'élèves se tournèrent vers eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Ils avaient l'impression que certains d'entre eux ne s'étaient toujours pas habitués à les voir ensemble pour leur travail de Préfets-en-Chef.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? demanda Pansy à Drago alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

\- Nous devions mettre au point des idées pour le bal d'Halloween.

\- Et ça vous a pris tout l'après-midi ? le questionna-t-elle, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il avait réussi à passer autant de temps la Gryffondor.

\- Oui, une bonne partie. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre Pansy, je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux, reparti Drago face à l'animosité de son amie.

\- Qu'avez-vous décidé pour le bal ? l'interrogea Blaise, afin d'éviter que les choses ne dégénèrent.

\- Vous le saurez lorsque le moment sera venu, répondit simplement son meilleur ami avant de commencer à manger.

.

Après le dîner, le Prince des Serpentard souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis avant de monter dans son appartement et de se vautrer dans l'un des canapés.

Alors qu'il lisait tranquillement, il entendit frapper à la fenêtre. En s'approchant, il vit qu'un hibou se trouvait derrière. Drago reconnut tout de suite l'oiseau de sa mère. Il prit le parchemin qui était accroché à sa patte et le lu. Narcissa donnait de ses nouvelles à son fils et lui demandait comment se passaient ses cours et comment il s'acquittait de ses fonctions de Préfet-en-Chef. Le jeune Serpentard monta dans sa chambre et s'installa à son bureau pour répondre à sa mère.

.

Lorsqu'Hermione entra à son tour dans l'appartement, elle vit que Drago n'était pas en bas. En regardant sa montre, elle constata qu'il était bientôt l'heure de faire leur ronde. Elle attendit quelques minutes avant de se décider à aller voir dans sa chambre.

\- Tu n'es pas encore prêt ? demanda Hermione en entrant prudemment dans la pièce après en avoir obtenu l'autorisation.

Elle détailla rapidement la chambre. Le mobilier était identique au sien et disposé à la même place. La seule différence était que le sien correspondait aux couleurs de Serpentard.

\- Malefoy, c'est l'heure de faire notre ronde ! lui rappela la jeune sorcière en obtenant aucune réponse de la part de son interlocuteur.

\- Donne-moi deux secondes et j'arrive.

\- Je t'attends en bas, accepta Hermione avant de redescendre.

Comme Drago le lui avait dit, il descendit peu de temps après elle. Il se dirigea vers le hibou qui l'attendait gentiment sur le rebord de la fenêtre de leur salon et lui attacha son parchemin à la patte avant de le laisser s'envoler.

\- Je suis tout à toi, Granger, reprit malicieusement Drago après avoir fermé la fenêtre.

Sur ce, ils partirent tous les deux effectuer leur ronde, qui comme tous les soirs se passa bien malgré quelques élèves audacieux qui tentaient d'enfreindre le couvre-feu. Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans leur appartement, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant d'aller se coucher.

.

.

Le lendemain, avant le petit déjeuner, les deux homologues allèrent voir la directrice pour lui remettre leurs idées concernant le Bal d'Halloween.

\- Je vois que vous avez eu de très bonnes idées, les félicita le professeur McGonagall en parcourant rapidement le parchemin. J'en parlerai tout à l'heure aux autres élèves. Bien entendu, vous serez chargés de décorer la Grande Salle l'après-midi du 31. Vous pouvez y aller.

Hermione et Drago allèrent ainsi rejoindre leurs amis dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

.

Avant le repas du midi, la directrice se leva et s'avança sur le devant de l'estrade.

\- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. Je souhaite vous transmettre quelques informations à propos du traditionnel bal d'Halloween, qui se tiendra dans la soirée du 31 octobre. Je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agit d'une soirée qu'il faut que vous vous comportiez n'importe comment ! Toute personne aillant un comportement indécent sera sanctionnée. Par ailleurs, comme le bal aura lieu un dimanche, vous n'aurez pas cours le lundi...

Cette annonce fut accueillie par des cris de joie.

\- Un peu de silence, je vous prie ! s'exclama la directrice. Le bal débutera à dix-neuf heures et se terminera à vingt-trois heures pour les Premières et Deuxièmes Années, à minuit pour les Troisièmes et Quatrièmes Années, tandis que pour les autres il se terminera à une heure du matin. Pour l'occasion, vous devrez venir déguisés. Je crois vous avoir tout dit, alors je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Dès que la directrice eut terminé son discours, le repas apparut sur les tables.

Durant le reste de la journée, la plupart des conversations des élèves furent tournées vers le Bal d'Halloween qui promettait comme chaque année son lot de surprises et d'excitation.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review afin de me donner votre avis.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Décliner :**** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

**Merci pour vos mises en favori et à ma béta pour son aide.**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Cela faisait près de trois semaines que la directrice avait parlé du Bal d'Halloween. À la fin de la journée, Hermione et Ginny s'apprêtaient à aller à la bibliothèque, lorsqu'on les interpella.

\- Hermione, Ginny, attendez !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Millicent ? demanda Ginny.

\- Ça vous dit qu'on aille ensemble à Pré-au-Lard demain ?

\- Pourquoi pas ! acceptèrent les deux Gryffondors. Comme ça, on pourra acheter nos costumes pour le bal, ajouta Ginny.

\- On se donne rendez-vous dans le Hall à quatorze heures ? proposa la jeune Serpentard.

\- Pas de problème, accepta Hermione avant que Millicent ne disparaisse pour vaquer à ses occupations.

Depuis que Ginny et Millicent étaient l'une à côté de l'autre en cours, elles avaient appris à s'apprécier et elles commençaient même à passer du temps ensemble.

Une fois arrivées à la bibliothèque, les deux Gryffondors s'installèrent à une table pour faire leurs devoirs. Elles les terminèrent juste avant l'heure du dîner. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, alors que Ginny et Hermione se dirigeaient vers leur table, cette dernière remarqua que certains de ses amis étaient déjà présents.

\- Vous savez en quoi vous allez vous déguiser dimanche ? demanda Seamus alors que les deux amies s'asseyaient près de lui.

\- Avec Harry, nous avons décidé de nous déguiser en vampire, répondit Ginny.

\- Nous, avec Luna, nous ne savons pas encore, expliqua Neville.

\- Oh, Ron-Ron, on se déguise pareil ? lui demanda Lavande sur un ton mielleux.

\- Bien sûr, accepta son petit ami.

\- Et toi Mione ? l'interrogea Harry.

\- J'ai quelques idées, mais je n'arrive pas à me décider. Je verrai bien demain.

Après le repas, la Préfète-en-Chef monta directement dans sa chambre lire un peu avant de dormir.

.

.

Le lendemain après le déjeuner, Hermione retourna se changer à l'appartement. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle alla vers son dressing d'où elle sortit un pull en jersey bordeaux, un jean noir avec des ailes d'ange roses dessinées dessus et une paire de chaussettes. Elle enfila le tout avant de mettre une paire de bottes à lacets noires en cuir avec des talons. Avant de sortir de sa chambre, elle prit son sac à main ainsi que ses gants noirs, son écharpe léopard grise et sa veste officier grise.

\- Pas mal, Granger, la complimenta Drago lorsqu'elle fut en bas.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en continuant de traverser la pièce, avant de se stopper net et de se retourner pour le regarder.

\- Quoi ? lui demanda le Serpentard devant son air étrangement surpris.

\- Oh non, rien, répondit-elle quelque peu étonnée par son compliment semblant si naturel.

Hermione se demanda quelques instants pourquoi il lui avait fait un tel compliment. Elle secoua discrètement la tête afin de chasser ses réflexions avant de sortir de l'appartement pour aller rejoindre Ginny et Millicent qui l'attendaient dans le Hall d'entrée avant le départ pour Pré-au-Lard.

.

En début d'après-midi, Drago était lui aussi dans le village sorcier avec ses amis, faisant quelques magasins pour trouver leur déguisement pour Halloween. Les trois garçons trouvèrent rapidement leur bonheur mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Pansy. Mais après avoir fait encore quatre magasins, elle trouva enfin une tenue qui lui convenait.

Un peu fatigué par cette chasse au costume, le petit groupe d'amis s'arrêta au Trois Balais prendre une Bièraubeurre qu'ils sirotèrent tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Une fois désaltérés, ils refirent encore quelques magasins avant de retourner à Poudlard.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent au château, ils allèrent poser leurs affaires avant de se rejoindre dans la Grande Salle.

\- Où étais-tu cet après-midi ? lui demanda Théo à Millicent lorsqu'elle arriva vers eux.

\- À Pré-au-Lard pour me choisir un costume, expliqua sa petite-amie.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas y aller lorsque je t'ai proposé de venir avec nous il y a quelques jours, fit remarquer Pansy en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue avec nous ? Tu y es allée toute seule ?

\- J'y suis allée avec Hermione et Ginny… soupira Millicent après un petit moment d'hésitation.

Ses amis la dévisagèrent, enfin surtout Pansy, après ce qu'elle venait d'avouer et un silence de plomb se fit.

\- Pardon ? Tu as préféré y aller avec cette Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et Weasmoche fille au lieu d'y aller avec nous ! Et depuis quand les appelles-tu par leurs prénoms ? s'exclama Pansy.

\- Pour ta gouverne, je fais ce que je veux et je vois qui je veux ! s'énerva Millicent. Tu commences vraiment à me faire chier Pansy, avec tes préjugés et tes surnoms pourris, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir de table.

\- Milli', attends ! l'appela Théo.

\- Bravo Pansy, gronda Drago avant de sortir à son tour de table.

Il sortit de la Grande Salle pour partir à la recherche de son amie, qu'il finit par retrouver dans la bibliothèque.

\- Te voilà enfin, dit Drago une fois avec Millicent. Je peux ? ajouta-t-il en montrant la chaise devant elle.

\- Bien sûr, accepta-t-elle en souriant.

\- Dis donc, Pansy en a pris pour son grade.

\- J'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort…

\- Je ne pense pas, au moins tu l'as remise à sa place. Tu as passé un bon après-midi au moins ?

\- Ce n'était pas mal du tout. Mais dis-moi, tu ne m'as pas dit qu'Hermione avait gagné un nouveau point, affirma Millicent en souriant malicieusement.

\- Ah je vois, vous avez parlé de moi. Et je peux savoir ce que vous avez dit ? demanda Drago. Solidarité féminine, c'est ça ? ajouta-t-il voyant qu'elle ne disait rien.

\- Tout à fait ! répondit son amie avec un sourire suffisant.

Tous deux parlèrent encore un peu avant que Drago ne lui dise qu'il fallait qu'il parte. Après l'avoir prise dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, le Serpentard monta dans son appartement.

En attendant l'heure de la ronde, Drago s'installa en travers d'un des fauteuils pour apprendre son cours de Potion. Il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait qu'il perdit toute notion de temps. Il fut ramené à l'instant présent en voyant Hermione descendre pour leur ronde. Il posa ses parchemins sur la petite table avant de la suivre dans le couloir.

Comme pour leurs autres rondes, les deux Préfet-en-Chef n'échangèrent que peu de paroles.

.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans leur appartement, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit avant de monter se coucher. Depuis le début de l'année, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se dire bonjour et de se souhaiter bonne nuit à chaque fois. Ils avaient juste arrêté de le faire lors de leurs petits différends, mais les choses avaient repris leur cours lorsque tout était redevenu normal entre eux.

.

.

Le dimanche, en début d'après-midi, les deux homologues étaient occupés à décorer la Grande Salle pour le Bal d'Halloween qui avait lieu le soir même. Cette tâche leur prit toute l'après-midi.

Vers dix-sept heures, alors qu'Hermione était tranquillement en train de lire dans l'un des canapés devant la cheminée, Ginny vint la rejoindre à l'appartement pour qu'elles puissent se préparer ensemble pour ce soir.

\- Salut Weasley, lui lança Drago d'un ton dénué d'animosité en levant les yeux de sa lecture.

\- Salut Malefoy, répondit la jeune Gryffondor avec surprise avant de suivre son amie dans les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Tu avais raison. Il a l'air d'avoir changé, fit remarquer Ginny.

\- Tu vois, c'est ce que je t'avais déjà dit. Au moins, tu as pu t'en rendre compte par toi-même, répartit Hermione en faisant entrer Ginny dans sa chambre.

Peu de temps après, elles entendirent frapper à la porte de la chambre et elles virent apparaître Millicent sur le seuil après qu'elle eut obtenu l'autorisation d'entrer. Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, elle était venue demander à Hermione si elle pouvait venir s'habiller pour le bal avec elles. La jeune Gryffondor avait accepté avec joie.

Maintenant qu'elles étaient réunies toutes les trois dans la chambre d'Hermione, elles commencèrent leur transformation.

.

Deux heures plus tard, elles étaient apprêtées pour le bal. Ginny était déguisée en vampire, Millicent en femme-araignée et Hermione en diablesse.

Elles descendirent toutes les trois dans la Grande Salle.

Le faux plafond était menaçant avec de gros nuages noirs et des éclairs, de la brume s'élevait du sol. De part et d'autre de la salle se trouvaient des cercueils et des citrouilles sculptées artistiquement. Sur les murs étaient accrochés des tableaux de monstres et de membres ensanglantés. Les tables avaient été recouvertes de nappes orange et noires avec un buffet de dressé dessus. En musique de fond, on pouvait entendre divers bruits étranges.

\- Mione, t'es superbe, la complimenta Harry lorsqu'elle fut entrée dans la salle.

\- Toi aussi, répondit-elle en voyant son costume de vampire.

\- Et moi, alors ? fit Ginny, faussement boudeuse.

\- Toi, tu es magnifique… répondit son petit-ami avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

Le trio fut rapidement rejoint par Ron, Lavande déguisés en sorciers effrayants, Neville en botaniste fou et Luna, toujours aussi originale, avait choisi un costume de détraqueur.

Millicent resta un peu avec Hermione avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis. Pansy et Blaise étaient déguisés en morts-vivants, Théo en homme-araignée et Drago en vampire. Lorsque Millicent fut avec eux, Pansy s'apprêta à lui faire une remarque, mais le regard que lui lança son amie l'en dissuada.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**A dimanche pour le chapitre suivant**

.

Pendant le repas, les élèves furent contents de découvrir de nouveaux mets, même si certaines associations d'aliments les surprenaient un peu. À la fin du dîner, les bruits étranges laissèrent place à diverses musiques et les professeurs poussèrent les tables contre les murs pour laisser la place aux élèves afin qu'ils puissent danser.

.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans problème. Tous les élèves avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. À diverses reprises, plusieurs personnes vinrent féliciter Hermione et Drago pour leur travail, et chaque élève respecta son couvre-feu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Décliner:** **Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Cela avait beau faire une dizaine de jours que le bal avait eu lieu, il était toujours au centre des conversations de certains élèves, ce genre de soirées étant souvent source de nouvelles rencontres et révélations. Quant à la relation entre Pansy et Millicent, elle restait néanmoins assez tendue.

.

Le mercredi après-midi, la pluie empêchant toute sorite dehors, Drago et ses amis allèrent à l'appartement de ce dernier.

\- C'est bien beau d'être là, mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? demanda Blaise en s'avachissant nonchalamment sur l'un des fauteuils.

\- Que diriez-vous de jouer au Taboo ? suggéra Millicent.

\- Au quoi ? s'exclama Drago.

\- Au Taboo, c'est un jeu Moldu, répéta son amie.

\- Comment cela se fait que tu connaisses un jeu moldu ? l'interrogea Blaise.

\- Pendant mes vacances en France cet été, j'ai sympathisé avec des filles qui étaient des moldues. Un jour, elles m'ont proposé de jouer à ce jeu. Pour y jouer nous devons faire deux équipes. Un premier joueur pioche une carte et doit faire deviner le mot écrit à son équipe. Pour faire cela, il peut soit mimer, soit dessiner, soit donner des synonymes dans un temps imparti. L'équipe qui a le plus de points gagne la partie, leur expliqua Millicent.

\- Il m'a l'air pas mal ce jeu. On y joue ? demanda Pansy, tout excitée à l'idée d'essayer de nouvelles choses, même si cela venait du monde moldu.

\- Le seul problème c'est qu'il nous manque un joueur pour que ce soit équitable, fit remarquer Théo.

Alors qu'ils étaient en train de chercher un autre jeu, Hermione entra dans l'appartement et monta dans sa chambre sans leur prêter grande attention. Alors qu'ils l'entendaient redescendre quelques minutes plus tard, Millicent lança un regard à Drago et celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Hermione, cela te dirait de jouer avec nous ? lui proposa Millicent.

\- À quoi vous jouez ? voulut savoir la jeune Gryffondor en s'approchant des Serpentard.

\- Nous voulons jouer au Taboo, mais il nous manque un joueur. À moins que tu acceptes, expliqua Drago.

La jeune femme sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer de la tête et de se joindre à eux. Elle n'avait rien à y perdre après tout…

\- Super ! Pourquoi nous ne ferions pas les filles contre les garçons ? proposa Millicent.

\- Si tu veux, mais nous allons vous mettre une raclée ! le prévint Drago en bombant le torse.

Afin d'avoir plus de place, ils poussèrent la petite table qui se trouvait devant la cheminée. Hermione fit apparaître le jeu ainsi que de quoi grignoter.

L'appartement des Préfets-en-Chef fut rapidement emplit de rire. Lorsqu'ils terminèrent leur troisième partie, ils constatèrent qu'il était l'heure d'aller dîner.

.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Hermione alla rejoindre ses amis.

\- Tu as fait quoi de beau cet après-midi ? lui demanda Harry pendant qu'elle prenait place à côté de lui.

\- J'ai passé l'après-midi à lire dans ma chambre, répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

Hermione culpabilisait légèrement de leur mentir, mais malgré le fait qu'elle ait passé un très bon après-midi à jouer en compagnie des Serpentard, elle se voyait mal le dire à ses amis. Elle était certaine que Ron et Harry auraient très mal pris la chose. Enfin... surtout Ron.

.

Une fois devant son appartement le dîner fini, Hermione s'apprêta à prononcer le mot de passe lorsqu'un détail l'interpella sur le tableau qui gardait le passage.

Les deux personnes qui étaient dessus avaient changé de position. Alors qu'au début de l'année elles étaient dos-à-dos, elles se faisaient maintenant face mais sans pour autant se regarder. Hermione resta un petit moment à regarder le tableau afin de comprendre ce petit changement.

\- Alors Granger, entendit-elle soudain, ce qui la fit sursauter. On a oublié le mot de passe ? la taquina Drago qui venait d'arriver.

N'attendant pas sa réponse, il prononça le mot de passe et entra. Hermione, quant à elle, monta chercher des vêtements de rechange dans sa chambre avant de redescendre pour aller prendre sa douche. Elle soupira en constatant que la porte était fermée, Drago l'avait devancée. La jeune sorcière décida donc d'attendre qu'il termine en écrivant une lettre à ses parents dans sa chambre.

.

Hermione était tellement prise par sa tâche qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Tout à coup, elle sentit une personne s'approcher tout près d'elle. Imperceptiblement, son corps se rapprocha du nouveau venu dont le parfum avait trahi l'identité. Le Prince des Serpentard passa ses bras de part et d'autre d'elle et posa ses mains sur son bureau de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse point partir. Il se colla un peu plus à elle, ce qui fait qu'Hermione pouvait désormais sentir son souffle contre son visage. La chair de poule s'empara de son corps.

\- La place est libre... murmura Drago à son oreille.

Il resta encore quelques secondes collé à elle sans ne rien dire, la fixant comme s'il ne voulait pas partir, puis se recula brusquement en riant légèrement.

\- Nous sommes à égalité Granger, ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Hermione reprit tant bien que mal ses esprits avant de terminer non sans mal la lettre pour ses parents et de la rangea dans le tiroir de son bureau avant de descendre prendre une bonne douche, comme si elle souhaitait laver son corps de l'emprise que Drago semblait avoir sur lui.

.

.

Le mercredi suivant, avant le petit déjeuner, les deux Préfets-en-Chef allèrent dans le bureau de la directrice.

\- Asseyez-vous, leur dit le professeur McGonagall. Si je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui, c'est pour vous prévenir que vous avez quinze jours à partir de maintenant pour me rendre vos idées concernant le Bal de Noël qui aura lieu le mercredi 22 décembre. Je compte sur vous, néanmoins vu le succès qu'a eu le Bal d'Halloween, je n'ai pas trop de soucis à me faire. Vous pouvez y allez, ce sera tout.

Dès qu'Hermione et Drago furent sortis du bureau, ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle rejoindre leurs amis respectifs pour le petit déjeuner.

.

À la fin des cours, les deux homologues s'étaient donné rendez-vous à leur appartement pour commencer à trouver des idées pour le bal. En une après-midi, ils en trouvèrent un nombre phénoménal.

.

.

Durant les quinze jours qui les séparaient du Bal, les anciens ennemis trouvèrent encore d'autres idées, toutes meilleures les unes que les autres. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans le bureau de la directrice pour rendre leur parchemin, cette dernière était aux anges en lisant ce qu'ils lui avaient amené.

\- Vos idées sont fabuleuses ! s'exclama McGonagall un léger sourire aux lèvres. Pour l'organisation, cela sera comme pour le Bal d'Halloween. Vous avez des questions ?

\- Non, répondirent les deux Préfets-en-Chef.

\- Vous pouvez y aller dans ce cas.

Avant que le déjeuner ne soit servi, la directrice se leva et s'avança sur l'estrade.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! demanda-t-elle. J'ai une petite annonce à vous faire et cela concerne le Bal de Noël...

Elle marqua une petite pause, afin d'être sûre d'avoir capté l'attention de tous les élèves, avant de reprendre.

\- Il aura lieu le mercredi 22 décembre et il commencera à dix-neuf heures. Le couvre-feu sera le même que pour le Bal d'Halloween et j'espère qu'il sera pareillement respecté. Maintenant que vous savez tout, je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Le déjeuner apparut sur les tables dès que la directrice eut terminé son annonce qui ravit toute l'assemblée.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre,**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review afin de me donner votre avis.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Décliner :**** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Le mois de décembre passa rapidement et Poudlard avait revêtu son sublime manteau de neige. Les élèves étaient excités à l'approche du bal de Noël. En début de mois, Millicent s'était réconciliée avec Pansy qui, lassée du froid qu'il y avait entre elles, avait décidé de faire le premier pas pour s'excuser.

.

.

Le samedi précédant le bal, Hermione et Ginny allèrent à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter leurs robes pour le bal. Elles trouvèrent la tenue de leur rêve après avoir fait pas moins de quatre magasins. Sur le trajet du retour, Hermione apprit à sa meilleure amie que le professeur McGonagall voulait qu'elle ouvre le bal avec Drago en dansant une valse, idée qui lui plaisait tout aussi bien qu'elle l'appréhendait.

.

.

Le lendemain, alors que Drago était sur l'un des canapés dans son appartement, Hermione sortit de sa chambre et descendit le rejoindre.

\- Je suis prête, nous pouvons y aller, lui dit.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt, râla Drago en lui faisant face. Pas mal la tenue... ajouta-t-il après l'avoir regardée de la tête aux pieds.

La jeune femme le remercia timidement en sentant ses joues rougir sous le compliment inattendu. Elle portait une robe pull grise avec une ceinture violette, des collants unis noirs, des bottes hautes à lacets grises, une doudoune col fourré noir, une écharpe fine en soie noire et une paire de gants gris.

Les deux Préfets-en-Chef prirent la direction du Hall pour rejoindre la directrice qui les attendait déjà. Une fois à son niveau, tous trois sortirent de l'enceinte de Poudlard pour transplaner. Ils réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard au Chemin de Traverse, puis se dirigèrent vers une grande maison en pierres rouges.

\- Bienvenue ! leur dit un homme d'une soixantaine d'années lorsque la directrice eut frappé à la porte. Entrez, je vous en prie. Je suis monsieur Williams et je suppose que c'est à vous que je dois apprendre à valser ? ajouta-t-il en désignant Hermione et Drago.

\- Effectivement c'est bien à ces deux jeunes gens, confirma la directrice. Il est temps pour moi de vous laisser, je reviendrai vous cherchez vers dix-sept heures. Soyez attentif, et donnez le meilleur de vous-même, car monsieur Williams ne peut vous consacrer que cette journée.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent d'un air peu assuré.

.

Ils passèrent ainsi toute la journée à apprendre la valse. Lorsque la directrice revint les chercher, ils étaient fatigués, mais assez contents d'eux. Leur harmonie durant cette journée de danse ne pouvait que sauter aux yeux Le professeur McGonagall remercia monsieur Williams avant de transplaner avec Hermione et Drago. Une fois à Poudlard, les deux Préfets-en-Chef allèrent directement se coucher sans dîner, épuisés par leur journée.

.

.

Le lundi suivant à la fin des cours, Hermione fut convoquée par la directrice.

\- Que se passe-t-il, professeur ? s'inquiéta Hermione devant l'air grave de son professeur lorsqu'elle fut invitée à entrer dans le bureau.

\- Je dois vous faire part d'une mauvaise nouvelle… Hier, vos parents ont eu un accident de voiture dont je ne connais pas encore les circonstances. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils sont à présent dans le coma. Je suis désolée, Miss.

Hermione mit quelques instants à prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Son esprit fit une chute de plusieurs mètres.

\- Je veux aller les voir ! s'exclama faiblement la jeune fille alors que les larmes menaçaient déjà de couler.

\- Je me doutais que vous me demanderiez cela. Je suis donc déjà en train de faire mon possible pour que vous puissiez y aller. Je vous tiendrai au courant dès que j'aurais du nouveau.

\- Merci professeur… murmura faiblement Hermione en se levant péniblement, mes larmes dévalant ses joues roses.

\- Miss Granger, si vous avez besoin de parler sachez que mon bureau sera toujours ouvert pour vous, déclara McGonagall avant que sa jeune élève ne parte.

.

En retournant tant bien que mal, à son appartement, Hermione rencontra ses amis. Ils s'inquiétèrent immédiatement en voyant son air accablé. La Gryffondor envoya valser d'un revers de main les dernières larmes qui étaient restées au coin de ses yeux et prit une grande inspiration afin se donner du courage avant de leur raconter ce que la directrice venait de lui apprendre. Elle leur fit aussi par de ses craintes et des peurs. Harry, Ron et Ginny restèrent avec elle un moment à la réconforter et à lui apporter leur soutien.

Ne voulant pas laisser sa meilleure amie seule dans cet état, Ginny resta dormir dans la chambre d'Hermione alors que les deux garçons prirent congé après lui avoir fait promettre de les appeler si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit.

.

.

Le jour du bal, en début d'après-midi, Hermione et Drago prirent soin de décorer soigneusement la Grande Salle pour le bal. Ils terminèrent vers dix-sept heures.

Les deux sorciers regagnèrent ensuite leur appartement pour se préparer. Ginny arriva quelques minutes plus tard après leur retour et les deux amies montèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione se préparer. Deux heures plus tard, les filles étaient habillées, maquillées et parfaitement coiffées.

Hermione portait une longue robe bustier mauve et était coiffée d'un chignon sophistiqué d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient. Quant à Ginny, elle portait elle aussi une longue robe mais la sienne avait de fines bretelles et était de couleur verte. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon.

.

\- Vous être magnifiques les filles, les complimenta Harry une fois qu'elles furent devant la Grande Salle.

\- Merci, toi aussi, répondirent-elles.

Harry portait une chemise grise, une veste et un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une cravate blanche.

\- Miss Granger, vous êtes ravissante, la complimenta McGonagall. Miss Weasley, monsieur Potter, je vous laisse rejoindre vos amis dans la Grande Salle. Quant à vous, miss Granger, savez-vous où se trouve votre homologue ?

\- Je suis là, professeur, répondit Drago en s'approchant d'elles.

\- Bien, dans ce cas il est temps d'ouvrir le bal.

Hermione détailla discrètement le jeune Serpentard. Il portait un costume trois pièces noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noire. Elle trouvait que sa tenue lui allait très bien.

Drago, selon la coutume, tendit son bras à Hermione. Elle s'en saisit en souriant malgré-elle et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les élèves pour rejoindre la piste de danse, des murmures s'élevèrent. Une fois arrivés au centre de la piste, Drago plaça sa main droite sur la taille d'Hermione et sa main gauche dans celle de la jeune fille. Hermione fit de même. À ce contact, les deux homologues frissonnèrent mais tentèrent de ne rien laisser transparaitre. Tous deux dansaient comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la pièce tout en se regardant dans les yeux. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta, ils eurent du mal à se détacher l'un de l'autre, mais cela passa presque inaperçu car l'orchestre reprit et les élèves étaient déjà en train de danser. Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de rejoindre ses amis, geste si inattendu de la part du garçon d'habitude peu démonstratif qu'il déstabilisa Hermione et la fit rester sur place quelques secondes dans le trouble avant d'aller elle aussi rejoindre les siens.

.

Beaucoup d'élèves félicitèrent les deux Préfets-en-Chef pour la décoration de la Grande Salle. Le faux plafond était blanc et de la neige en tombait. De part et d'autre de la salle se trouvaient des grands sapins verts ainsi que des grandes statues de glace. Des guirlandes, des boules de noël et des bougies étaient accrochées aux murs. Dans différents endroits de la pièce, se trouvaient des tables rondes avec soit des nappes bleues avec un nœud argent, soit des nappes argentées avec un nœud bleu. Les chaises étaient accordées aux tables. Un buffet était dressé tout le long d'un des murs.

.

Pendant le bal, les deux Préfets-en-Chef se cherchèrent du regard à plusieurs reprises, ce que Ginny, Millicent, Harry et Ron ne manquèrent pas de remarquer. Cela fit sourire les deux filles mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour les deux garçons.

La soirée fut aussi l'occasion pour Hermione de se détendre un peu et de se changer les idées par rapport à l'accident de ses parents, bien qu'elle continuait d'y penser à chaque seconde.

.

Le bal se déroula très bien et chaque élève respecta son couvre-feu.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Décliner**** :**** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

**Merci a ma Béta pour son aide.**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Le lendemain en début de matinée, Drago termina de boucler ses valises car c'était le premier jour des vacances de Noël. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il décida d'aller rejoindre ses amis qui devaient l'attendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. En arrivant, Drago constata qu'une grande partie d'élèves avait l'air d'être encore à moitié endormie, fait assez normal puisque le Bal de Noël avait eu lieu la veille.

Pendant le repas, Drago et ses amis parlèrent de ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant leurs vacances. Millicent les passait avec sa famille aux Etats-Unis, quant aux trois autres, ils les passaient chez leurs parents.

.

Alors que le Prince des Serpentard commença à regagner son appartement, il surprit une conversation au détour d'un couloir.

\- Mione, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que nous restions avec toi ? demanda Harry.

\- Ou alors viens chez nous. Je suis certaine que maman serait d'accord, proposa Ginny.

\- C'est gentil de votre part, mais je préfère rester ici.

\- Tu en es bien sûre ? insista Ron.

\- Oui. Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour que j'aille voir mes parents à l'hôpital, expliqua Hermione.

\- D'accord... Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite surtout pas. Tu n'auras qu'à nous envoyer un hibou ! lui dit Harry.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien. Passez de bonnes fêtes et profitez des vacances ! ajouta-t-elle avant de les prendre dans leur bras.

Drago, qui était resté jusque-là caché, fit le rapprochement entre ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et le fait qu'Hermione semblait si absente par moments. Tout cela était dû au fait que ses parents se trouvaient à l'hôpital.

Un sentiment étrange s'immisça en lui et sans même réfléchir, comme s'il ne contrôlait plus ses agissement, il prit un décision qu'il allait sûrement mettre des jours à comprendre. Sans se faire remarquer, il sortit de sa cachette et monta dans sa chambre avant de s'installer à son bureau pour écrire une lettre à sa mère afin de l'informer que, finalement, il ne rentrerait pas pour les vacances.

Après avoir terminé sa lettre si rapidement qu'on aurait dit une machine inarrêtable, il la plia et l'attacha à la patte de son hibou. En le voyant s'envoler vers l'horizon Drago reprit soudainement ses esprits, comme s'il n'avait pas été lui-même jusqu'à maintenant, et ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il avait fait une telle chose. C'est avec ses interrogations que le jeune Serpentard ferma sa fenêtre avant de s'allonger sur son lit dans le but de se reposer un peu, puisque finalement, il allait rester ici.

.

Après qu'Hermine eut raccompagné ses amis jusqu'aux calèches, elle monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle regarda son réveil et vit qu'il était déjà seize heures. Elle s'étira et alla dans la salle de bain se faire couler un bon bain chaud. Lorsque l'eau fut à la température idéale, Hermione se glissa dans le bain et tous ses muscles se détendirent petit à petit.

Puis lorsque l'eau fut trop froide pour être agréable, la jeune Gryffondor en sortit et s'enroula dans une serviette pour regagner sa chambre. En haut des escaliers, elle se figea en entendant du bruit provenant de la chambre de Drago.

Hermione trouva cela étrange, car il était censé être parti ce matin avec les autres élèves. La jeune fille alla silencieusement dans sa chambre chercher sa baguette avant d'avancer avec précaution vers celle de son homologue. Elle inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage avant d'ouvrir la porte qui se trouvait devant elle. Une fois dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, Hermione distingua une silhouette, sûrement celle de la personne qui squattait la chambre de son homologue. Elle pointa fébrilement sa baguette dans sa direction avant de lui jeter un sort :

\- Stupefix !

La personne se figea avant de tomber par terre face contre sol. En s'approchant après avoir lancé un lumos, Hermione se figea en constatant que cette personne n'était d'autre que… Drago ! La jeune Gryffondor poussa une exclamation avant de se dépêcher de lancer le contre-sort.

\- Putain Granger ! T'es malade ou quoi ? hurla Drago.

\- Je croyais que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans ta chambre !

\- Merde, Granger ! Tu m'as cassé le nez, une fois de plus ! s'exclama-t-il en sentant un liquide chaud couler de son nez.

Hermione pointa de nouveau sa baguette vers lui avant de prononcer le sort qui permettait de réparer son nez. Après un petit craquement, le sang s'arrêta de couler. Hermione aida Drago à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain et à s'asseoir sur les toilettes avant d'entreprendre de nettoyer le sang qu'il avait sur le visage à l'aide d'un gant de toilette.

\- Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que cela aurait pu être moi dans ma chambre ?

\- Non ! Tu devais partir avec les autres élèves ce matin… D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

\- J'ai mes raisons. En fait, sexy ta tenue, reprit le Prince des Serpentard avec un sourire en coin tout en passant son regard sur la jeune femme.

À ses paroles, Hermione prit conscience qu'elle portait toujours sa serviette autour d'elle. Décidée à ne plus se retrouver mal à l'aise face aux sous-entendus du jeune homme, elle répliqua d'une répartie qui la surprit elle-même.

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal. Tu crois que je peux lancer une nouvelle mode ? lui demanda-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

\- Je crains qu'à cette époque de l'année, tu n'aurais pas de succès.

La jeune Gryffondor regagna sa chambre en riant faiblement pour s'habiller et n'en ressortit que pour le dîner. Dans la Grande Salle, peu d'élèves étaient présents. La plupart d'entre eux étant repartis chez eux pour les fêtes de fin d'année.

.

.

Le samedi matin, Drago fut réveillé par des coups à sa fenêtre. En s'approchant, il reconnut le hibou de sa mère et se dit que cela devait être la réponse à sa lettre. Après avoir pris le parchemin et donné un peu de nourriture pour hibou, Drago le regarda s'envoler gracieusement avant de disparaître à l'horizon.

Le Prince des Serpentard s'installa sur son lit avant de lire le parchemin avec appréhension. Qu'est-ce que sa mère allait penser de ce changement de décision si surprenant ? Dans sa réponse, Narcissa rassurait son fils en lui disant qu'elle comprenait les raisons du fait qu'il ne rentrerait pas pour les vacances. Néanmoins, elle lui demanda de revenir pour les prochaines. Elle lui souhaita également un bon Noël et lui disait de prendre soin de lui. Drago était soulagé en constatant que sa mère ne lui en voulait pas.

Après avoir rangé son parchemin dans son bureau, Drago s'habilla avant de descendre. En arrivant dans le salon, il vit que des cadeaux étaient déposés sous le sapin. Le jeune homme décida de remonter afin de réveiller son homologue.

\- Debout Granger ! Le Père-Noël est passé ! s'exclama-t-il à travers sa porte de chambre.

Cette dernière le rejoignit dans le salon une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Ils ouvrirent chacun leurs cadeaux silencieusement. Cela leur faisait une impression étrange de partager ce moment privilégié l'un avec l'autre.

Hermione reçut de la part de ses amis des livres, de l'encre de différentes couleurs ainsi que des confiseries. Quant à Drago, ses amis lui avaient également envoyé des bonbons, ainsi qu'un nouveau kit de nettoyage pour son balai et un tee-shirt dédicacé de son joueur préféré de Quidditch. Sa mère lui offrit une montre à gousset ayant appartenu à son grand-père.

Devant le sourire émanant de Drago lorsqu'il reçut le cadeau de sa mère, Hermione ne put que sentir son cœur se briser au rappel de la condition de ses parents à elle. Sentant la tristesse l'envahir, elle prit en vitesse tous ses cadeaux et remonta dans sa chambre afin d'être seule, sous le regard inquiet de Drago. Dans un premier temps, ce dernier entreprit de la suivre, mais finit par décider de la laisser respirer.

.

Pendant le reste de la journée, les deux jeunes sorciers restèrent à l'appartement pour lire tranquillement et se changer les idées.

.

.

Le lundi, en début d'après-midi, Drago se rendait en compagnie d'Hermione au bureau de la directrice qui les avait tout deux convoqués. Les vacances scolaires étant d'habitude un moment moins important puisque peu d'élèves étaient encore au château, le Serpentard et la Gryffondor se demandaient silencieusement pourquoi la directrice les avait-elle demandés.

Alors qu'ils furent invités à s'asseoir en face de l'imposant bureau, Hermione croisa le regard protecteur que la directrice avait envers elle, accompagné d'un léger sourire satisfait et su la raison de ce rendez-vous. Ses parents.

\- Miss Granger, j'ai le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez dès aujourd'hui la possibilité d'aller voir vos parents.

Ne sachant pas que Drago était au courant de la situation de la jeune femme grâce à la conversation qu'il avait surprise, la directrice préféra taire au maximum l'information afin qu'Hermione puisse lui expliquer comme il lui plaira. Néanmoins la présence du blond sembla troubler Hermione, en effet pourquoi la directrice avait-elle demandé sa venue pour un affaire si personnelle ?

\- Merci professeur, fit Hermione soulagée d'un poids qui lui pesait constamment sur les épaules depuis tout ce temps.

\- Ne me remerciez pas aussi rapidement car il y a une condition. Il est hors de question que vous partiez seule.

Drago mit quelques instants à rapprocher la conversation qu'il avait entendue entre Hermione et ses amis aux sous-entendus de la directrice. Cependant il cherchait toujours la raison de sa présence dans le bureau, et fut ramené à la discussion en entendant Hermione protester.

\- Je n'ai pas fini, la coupa la directrice. Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, vous n'irez les voir avec monsieur Malefoy.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi j'irais avec elle ! s'exclama Drago.

Lorsqu'il avait pris presque inconsciemment la décision de rester, Drago n'avait jamais pensé au fait qu'il devrait accompagner Hermione au moindre de ses faits et gestes. A vrai dire, il ne savait déjà pas lui-même pourquoi il était resté exactement…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander plus de précision sur le lieu où ils devaient aller, son regard croisa celui de son homologue et se perdit dans ses magnifiques yeux chocolat qui semblaient si troublés par tout ce flot d'émotions.

\- C'est d'accord, s'entendit-il accepter sans même le décider par sa propre volonté.

\- Bien, je vous laisse faire vos bagages. Vous me retrouverez dans le Hall d'ici vingt minutes.

Après ses paroles, les deux Préfets-en-Chef retournèrent à leur appartement. Feignant de ne pas savoir que ses parents étaient actuellement à l'hôpital, Drago tenta de parler à Hermione afin que celle-ci se livre un peu plus.

\- J'ai bien compris que nous allions voir tes parents, mais où sont-ils ? Je suppose que s'il s'agissait d'une simple visite de courtoisie chez eux, je ne serais pas de la partie…

\- Si tu tiens tant que cela à le savoir, ils sont à l'hôpital, Malefoy. Nous irons donc d'abord chez moi afin de nous installer pour les rejoindre ensuite, lui expliqua-t-elle tout en faisant ses bagages.

Soudainement, Drago sembla rassembler les morceaux de cette histoire et comprit qu'il allait devoir se rendre chez Hermione, chez les moldus. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ?

\- Attends une minute, tu es en train de me dire que je vais devoir aller dans le monde moldu ?

\- On peut dire que tu as un sacré sens de déduction ! lui lança Hermione avant de sortir de l'appartement avec ses affaires.

Drago se dépêcha de finir sa valise avant d'aller rejoindre la jeune Gryffondor et la directrice dans le Hall.

\- Vous voilà enfin monsieur Malefoy !

\- Déjà que je n'ai pas demandé à venir… bougonna le jeune Serpentard en les suivant jusqu'à la grille.

\- Je veux que vous soyez rentrés samedi, leur dit le professeur McGonagall. Faites attention à vous et surtout, si vous avez le moindre problème, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un Patronus, ajouta-t-elle avant de refermer les grilles et de partir.

\- Donne-moi ta main, dit Hermione en lui tendant la sienne.

\- Pourquoi je ferais cela ?

Une étrange sensation naissait au creux de lui, il appréhendait de devoir rentrer en contact ainsi avec cette jeune femme qui semblait le troubler plus que ce qu'il ne pourrait l'avouer.

\- Parce que nous allons transplaner pour aller chez moi et je doute fort que tu saches où j'habite, répliqua Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se saisit de sa main comme s'il s'agissait d'une contrainte et ils furent tous les deux aspirés. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils réapparurent dans une petite ruelle.

\- Dans laquelle tu habites ? s'enquit Drago en désignant les maisons qui se trouvaient autour d'eux.

\- Dans aucune. Celle de mes parents est un peu plus loin.

Les deux adolescents déambulèrent entre les maisons encore une dizaine de minutes avant de s'arrêter devant une habitation en brique rouges, avec un toit en ardoise et des volets en bois bleus marines. Hermione fit entrer Drago et lui montra les lieux. La maison était composée d'un rez-de-chaussée et d'un étage. En bas, se trouvait le salon ainsi qu'une grande cuisine américaine ouverte sur la salle à manger, alors qu'en haut se trouvait une grande salle de bain ainsi que quatre chambres. Drago reconnut que la maison des Granger était grande et que toutes les pièces étaient décorées avec goût.

Après la visite, Hermione lui montra la chambre d'amis que le jeune Serpentard allait occuper et le laissa défaire ses affaires.

.

\- Il faut que nous allions faire des courses, l'informa Hermione lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint dans le salon.

\- Des quoi ?

\- Des courses. Tu sais, dans le monde moldu, nous avons des magasins où il y a de la nourriture dedans pour nous approvisionner.

\- Je sais ce que sont les courses. C'est juste que je ne fais pas ce genre de choses.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas à sa disposition des elfes de maison, répliqua Hermione assez sèchement.

Les deux sorciers sortirent de la maison et prirent la direction d'une supérette. N'étant pas très à l'aise entouré de tant de moldus, Drago se contenta de pousser le chariot, laissant ainsi à Hermione le soin de faire le reste. Pour essayer de se détendre un peu, l'adolescent regarda autour de lui et trouva assez pratique le fait d'avoir tout ce dont on pouvait avoir besoin réuni dans un seul et même endroit. Les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la supérette ne faisaient pas attention à eux, totalement concentrées sur leur tâche. Certaines d'entre elles s'arrêtaient même pour discuter avec d'autres.

.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, alors que Drago et Hermione étaient sur le chemin du retour, une femme assez âgée aux cheveux grisonnant vint à leur rencontre.

\- Bonjour Hermione. Comment vas-tu ? l'interpella la femme.

\- Bonjour madame Evans. Je vais bien et vous ?

\- Ça va merci. J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à tes parents… C'est bien que tu puisses aller les voir.

\- Oui, la directrice de mon pensionnat a bien voulu me laisser y aller.

\- Qui est donc le jeune homme qui t'accompagne ?

\- C'est un ami, répondit la jeune Gryffondor sans plus s'étendre.

Drago fut quelques instants surprit qu'elle le présente comme étant un ami avant de se dire que c'était la raison la plus simple et logique.

\- Oh, je vois. Je dois vous laissez les enfants. Hermione, veux-tu bien passer le bonjour à tes parents de ma part ?

\- Bien sûr madame Evans, je n'y manquerais pas.

.

Après avoir rangé les courses, Hermione commença à préparer le dîner après avoir demandé à Drago de mettre la table. Ce dernier s'exécuta après qu'elle lui ait expliqué comment faire. Lorsque le dîner fut prêt, ils passèrent à table.

\- Dis donc Granger, tu es douée aussi pour la cuisine, la complimenta Drago après avoir goûté son plat. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais tant de talents cachés…

La jeune femme le remercia doucement en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues sous ce compliment inattendu. Pendant le reste du repas, ils échangèrent quelques banalités.

.

Les deux Préfets-en-chef allèrent se coucher de bonne heure, fatigués de la journée qu'ils venaient de passer.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant**


	15. Chapter 15

**Décliner :**** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais l'histoire est de moi.**

* * *

Chapitre 14

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla vers huit heures avant d'aller prendre une bonne douche pour se mettre en forme pour cette nouvelle journée qui promettait d'être plus qu'inhabituelle. La jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain une vingtaine de minutes plus tard habillée, avant de descendre dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner.

\- Salut Granger, la salua le Serpentard en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. C'est quoi le programme d'aujourd'hui ? l'interrogea-t-il en prenant place sur un des tabourets qui se trouvait devant le bar.

\- Nous partons à dix heures voir mes parents à l'hôpital, lui expliqua Hermione tout en ravalant la boule d'anxiété qui trônait au fond de sa gorge.

Feignant d'être forte face au sort incertain de ses parents et ne souhaitant pas se sentir vulnérable, elle posa une assiette de pancakes devant Drago.

.

Vers neuf heures, les deux Préfets-en-Chef sortirent de chez l'adolescente pour aller à l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous attendons comme ça ? demanda Drago au bout de quelques minutes d'attente.

\- Le bus pour aller à l'hôpital.

Le véhicule arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Lors du trajet, Hermione trouva que Drago n'avait pas l'air très bien, il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et il s'agrippait fortement à la barre qui se trouvait devant lui.

\- Essaye de te détendre, lui conseilla la jeune Gryffondor d'une voix empathique.

\- C'est facile à dire pour toi, chuchota-t-il. Non mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de venir avec toi...

Suivant son instinct, Hermione posa sa main sur celle de Drago en espérant lui apporter son soutien. Le blond fut surpris et sa première pensée fut de retirer sa main, mais il ne le fit pas, une sensation étrange mais rassurante émanant de ce geste peu anodin.

.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital.

\- Je ne monterais plus jamais dans un de ces engins de malheur ! s'exclama Drago une fois descendu du bus en reprenant son souffle.

\- Je suis désolée de te l'apprendre, mais cela sera notre seul moyen de locomotion.

\- Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, ce sera de ta faute et sache que je reviendrai te hanter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! râla le jeune Serpentard tout en la suivant jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

Ils allèrent tous les deux à l'accueil pour qu'Hermione puisse demander à l'hôtesse où était la chambre de ses parents. Après avoir cherché dans ses fichiers, la femme lui indiqua qu'ils se trouvaient au troisième étage, à la chambre 300.

.

\- Tu veux que je te laisse seule ? demanda Drago lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la chambre des parents d'Hermione.

\- Je... je préfère que tu viennes avec moi.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à entrer dans la chambre, un homme d'une trentaine d'années vêtu d'une blouse blanche en sortit.

\- Excusez-moi, je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? leur demanda l'homme en les détaillant.

\- Je suis Hermione Granger…

\- Je suppose que se sont vos parents ? Je suis le docteur Smith, c'est moi le médecin référent de vos parents. Je me doute que vous avez très envie d'aller les voir, mais avant cela, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Si vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois devant le bureau, Drago proposa à Hermione de l'attendre dehors, mais la jeune fille lui dit encore une fois qu'elle voulait qu'il reste à ses côtés d'un signe de tête. Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi, Hermione se sentait rassurée par la présence de Drago.

Les murs étaient de couleur crème et le sol était recouvert de parquet. Le bureau était simplement, mais efficacement meublée d'un bureau en verre, de trois chaises en cuir noir, de deux grands meubles trieurs. Plusieurs tableaux abstraits étaient accrochés au mur.

\- Asseyez-vous, les invita le médecin en leur désignant les chaises d'un geste de la main. Lorsque vos parents ont eu l'accident, nous avons essayez de vous joindre, mais nous n'avons trouvé que l'adresse d'un pensionnat, ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est celle de mon école, je suis interne et je ne rentre chez moi que pour les vacances.

Monsieur Smith leur apprit ce qu'il était arrivé aux parents d'Hermione ainsi que leur état de santé et tous les examens qu'ils avaient subis. Il voulait sans doute ménager la jeune fille lorsqu'elle verrait ses parents.

.

Malgré tout ce qu'avait pu dire le médecin, voir ses parents branchés à divers appareils lui fit un choc. Elle s'approcha doucement d'eux et les embrassa chacun leur tour avant de prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir, tentant de contrôler les larmes qui menaçaient de s'emparer de ses yeux à tout moment.

Les deux Préfets-en-Chef restèrent jusqu'à quinze heures avant de rentrer chez Hermione.

.

La jeune Gryffondor était tranquillement en train de préparer le dîner lorsqu'elle sentit une larme couler sur sa joue sans qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter, puis deux, puis trois…

\- Granger, tu veux un coup de main ? lui proposa Drago.

\- Non, ça va, lui répondit-elle d'une petite voix en tentant de regagner bonne figure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Rien.

\- Regarde-moi Granger, insista Drago.

Hermione inspira lourdement avant de lui fit face. En rencontrant ses prunelles bleu acier, ses larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir. Drago fut déstabilisé quelques instants. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour réconforter les gens. Il prit un peu gauchement Hermione dans ses bras et la conduisit jusqu'au canapé dans le salon.

\- C'est à cause de tes parents ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir s'ils ne se réveillent pas ? se lamenta Hermione entre deux sanglots.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'ils vont se réveiller...

Drago essaya tant bien que mal de la réconforter pendant que ses larmes inondaient son polo.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'Hermione commençait à s'endormir, fatiguée à force de pleurer, elle sentit les bras des Drago la soulever. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa en douceur dans son lit. Avant de partir, le Prince des Serpentard couvrit la jeune fille et, prit d'une envie, l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

.

Hermione se trouvait de nouveau dans la chambre de ses parents à l'hôpital. Un bip continu résonnait à ses oreilles. Sur l'une d'entre elle, on pouvait voir que le cœur des deux adultes avait cessé de battre. Hermione avait beau appeler à l'aide, personne ne venait à son secours. La jeune fille courut jusqu'à la porte, mais personne n'était dans le couloir. Elle cria de plus en plus fort mais, encore une fois, personne ne venait à son aide. Elle entendit cependant quelqu'un l'appeler, mais la voix était étouffée, comme si elle venait de très loin.

.

\- Granger, réveille-toi ! entendit la jeune fille en se sentant secouée. Granger !

Hermione se réveilla d'un seul coup. Elle regarda autour d'elle, paniquée et désorientée, avant de prendre conscience qu'elle était dans sa chambre. En se rappelant pourquoi, Hermione sentit ses yeux la piquer avant de se jeter au coup de Drago et d'éclater en sanglot.

D'abord surpris, il finit par lui rendre son étreinte.

\- Tu as fait un cauchemar ? demanda Drago tout en gardant Hermione dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? ajouta-t-il après qu'elle eut approuvé d'un signe de tête.

Après que ses larmes furent taries, Hermione lui raconta en détail son cauchemar. Il la rassura pendant de longues minutes avant qu'elle ne commence à se rendormir. En constatant cela, Drago la laissa une nouvelle fois dans son lit.

\- Malefoy, attend, l'appela Hermione alors qu'il commençait à partir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il en se retournant.

\- Tu... tu ne voudrais pas rester un peu avec moi ? demanda-t-elle. S'il te plaît...

\- D'accord, mais juste le temps que tu te rendormes, finit-il par accepter.

Drago s'allongea sur la couette à côté d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle dormait profondément, il quitta sans faire de bruit la chambre pour regagner la sienne et finir sa nuit.

.

.

Le mercredi matin, lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, il était un peu plus de sept heures. Elle s'étira avant de se lever pour aller prendre sa douche et constata que ses yeux étaient rougis et gonflés par les larmes. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elle se rendit à la cuisine. Plus elle approchait de la pièce, plus elle sentait une odeur agréable émaner d'elle

\- Salut Malefoy, fit la jeune Gryffondor, surprise de le voir derrière les fourneaux.

\- Salut Granger. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

La jeune sorcière s'assit à table et Drago lui tendit une assiette avec des gaufres et des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable dessus.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'empoisonner, la taquina le jeune Serpentard en voyant qu'Hermione regardait son assiette avec prudence avant de lui tirer la langue. Vraiment très mature Granger...

.

Alors qu'ils mangeaient tranquillement, le téléphone sonna. Drago se leva d'un bond et sortit sa baguette, prêt à se battre.

\- Détend-toi, ce n'est que le téléphone ! le rassura Hermione avant d'aller décrocher.

Le temps de la conversation, l'adolescente vit que son homologue la regardait un peu étrangement. Après avoir raccroché, Hermione prit le temps d'expliquer à Drago ce qu'était un téléphone ainsi que son fonctionnement.

\- Qui est-ce qui vient de t'appeler ? l'interrogea Drago après avoir assimilé ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- C'était le docteur Smith. Il veut me voir rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous attendons ? Il faut que nous y allions.

\- Je sais, mais le prochain bus n'est pas avant une heure.

Hermione vit Drago s'approcher d'elle et lui saisir la main.

\- Non, nous ne devons… commença à protester Hermione avant de sentir la désagréable sensation de transplanage.

Lorsque la sensation disparut, elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

\- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, sache que c'était le moyen le plus rapide d'y aller ! se défendit Drago lorsqu'ils réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard dans une petite ruelle déserte non loin de l'hôpital.

Tous deux se rendirent au plus vite au bureau du médecin. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, il les fit entrer et s'asseoir.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait venir comme cela, mais j'avais quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Cette nuit, vers quatre heures du matin, vos parents ont eu un arrêt cardiaque. D'abord celui de votre mère puis celui de votre père, leur expliqua le médecin alors que les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard. Mais rassurez-vous, nous avons pu intervenir à temps et nous les avons fait repartir, ajouta-t-il en voyant que la jeune fille pâlissait dangereusement. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ?

En entendant les paroles du médecin, Hermione eut l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Un poids énorme lui semblait écraser ses poumons, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit c'était avéré prémonitoire. Afin de ne pas perdre totalement pied, la jeune fille se força à inspirer et expirer profondément. Alors qu'elle faisait ses exercices de respiration, elle sentit le regard de Drago sur elle mais fut incapable de répondre à la question du docteur Smith.

\- Non, répondit Drago à la place de la jeune fille.

\- Bien. Je vous laisse partir, leur dit monsieur Smith.

En réalité, Hermione avait plein de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, mais elle n'arrivait pas à y voir très clair et était incapable de prononcer mot.

.

Une fois dans la chambre de ses parents, Hermione alla s'asseoir dans le même fauteuil que les jours précédents. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle sursauta en voyant une cannette devant ses yeux. En relevant la tête, elle vit Drago se tenir devant elle. Hermione était tellement distraite qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était parti.

\- Comment est-ce que tu l'as eu ? lui demanda-t-elle en prenant sa boisson.

\- À la cafétéria, grâce à l'argent que tu m'as donné, répondit Drago.

Hermione sourit légèrement. Dès le jour de leur arrivée, elle lui avait donné un peu d'argent au cas où il en aurait besoin et elle lui avait expliqué comment s'en servir.

Drago prit place à côté d'Hermione et ouvrit sa canette. Ils restèrent un moment assit sans parler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

\- Ne serait-ce pas notre petite Hermione ? entendit la jeune sorcière.

En tournant le regard vers la porte grande ouverte laissant entrer deux personnes, Hermione reconnut ses cousines se trouvant devant elle.

\- Salut les filles, les salua Hermione en allant leur donner une accolade fébrile.

\- Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda Cécilia.

\- J'essaie de tenir le coup… et vous ?

Leur conversation fut interrompue par une infirmière qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre et leur demanda de bien vouloir sortir car elle avait des soins à effectuer.

.

\- Qui est le beau jeune homme qui se trouve avec toi ? demanda discrètement Emily à sa cousine.

\- Les filles voici Drago Malefoy, un ami du pensionnat. Malefoy, voici Cecilia et Emily, mes cousines. Cécilia, comment est-ce que vous saviez que je serais là ?

\- Nous avons croisé madame Evans, et elle nous a appris que tu étais venu pour voir tes parents.

Pendant que l'infirmière faisait ses soins, les quatre jeunes allèrent à la cafétéria où ils discutèrent de diverses choses.

\- Mione, demain soir nous avons prévu de sortir en boîte de nuit, ça te dit de venir avec nous ? proposa Cécilia. Bien entendu, Drago aussi peut venir.

\- Je ne sais pas... répondit Hermione.

\- Pour moi, c'est d'accord, accepta fermement Drago.

\- Super ! s'exclama Emily. Oh allez, Mione, s'il te plaît !

\- Granger, cela te fera du bien de te changer les idées, insista Drago.

\- Bien, c'est d'accord je viendrai, céda la jeune fille.

\- Super ! s'exclamèrent les deux sœurs. Nous passerons vous cherchez vers vingt-deux heures !

Après avoir fini leurs verres, les deux cousines d'Hermione prirent congé.

.

\- Au fait Granger, c'est quoi exactement une sortie en boite ? lui demanda Drago alors qu'ils regagnaient la chambre de ses parents.

\- Attend une minute, tu as accepté de venir sans savoir où tu allais ?! fit la Gryffondor en raillant.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il penaud. Tes cousines ont parlé de sortie, alors je me suis dit que ça serait pas mal.

\- Une boite de nuit, c'est un endroit ouvert la nuit où l'on peut danser sur différentes musiques et boire.

\- Oh je vois… en tout cas j'ai hâte de te voir là-bas ! Je ne pensais pas que tu fréquentais ce genre d'endroit, dit-il, un peu taquin.

\- Tu ne vas pas être déçu, le prévint-elle.

Une fois dans la chambre des parents de la jeune fille, ils y restèrent quelques instants avant de repartir chez eux.

.

Hermione se trouvait avec ses parents sur une falaise, séparés par quelques mètres. Ces derniers étaient en train de lui parler, mais la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Elle décida de s'approcher, mais elle n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre geste, ses jambes refusaient de répondre. Hermione vit ses parents lui sourire avant que la falaise ne se mette à trembler d'un seul coup. En voyant la falaise se séparer en deux et ses parents disparaître sous ses yeux, Hermione essaya de crier ou de bouger, mais rien à faire. Elle était comme paralysée.

.

\- Granger ! entendit-elle.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux en sueur et vit que Drago se trouvait une nouvelle fois assis sur son lit en train de la regarder avec une panique mal cachée. Comme la fois précédente, la jeune fille lui raconta son cauchemar en tremblant et lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle lui demanda s'il voulait bien rester avec elle le temps qu'elle s'endorme. Et comme la dernière fois, il accepta.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review afin de me donner votre avis**

**A la semaine prochaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Décliner :**** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.**

**Guest : Merci pour ta reviews, j'espère que la suite de plaira autant :)**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Le jeudi matin, Drago alla prendre sa douche après s'être levé. Depuis quelques jours, une certaine routine avait pris place entre les deux adolescents : le jeune Serpentard se levait en premier et allait prendre sa douche avant de descendre préparer le petit déjeuner. Pendant qu'il faisait à manger, Hermione allait prendre sa douche avant de le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Après avoir mangé, ils allaient rendre visite aux parents de la jeune fille à l'hôpital où ils y restaient généralement jusqu'à quinze heures avant d'aller se balader un peu si le temps le permettait.

.

Vers vingt-et-une heures, Drago décida d'aller prendre sa douche, mais la salle de bain était déjà occupée par Hermione.

\- Granger, tu as bientôt terminé ? lui demanda-t-il à travers la porte.

\- J'en ai encore pour une dizaine de minutes.

En attendant qu'elle finisse, Drago retourna dans sa chambre lire un magazine de Quidditch.

\- La place est libre Malefoy ! l'avertit Hermione une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Drago prit une bonne douche avant de retourner dans sa chambre où il mit la chemise blanche et le jean noir qu'il avait sorti plus tôt.

Alors qu'il finissait de s'habiller, il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir.

\- Tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plaît ? demanda Granger depuis sa chambre.

Drago soupira avant de s'exécuter. Devant lui se trouvait les cousines d'Hermione. Il se décala afin de les laisser entrer après les avoir saluées.

\- Mione n'est pas encore prête ? lui demanda Cécilia.

\- Me voilà, répondit l'intéressée.

\- Tu es superbe Mione, la complimenta Emily en souriant.

\- Pas mal, Granger... fit Drago à son tour en détaillant la jeune femme.

L'adolescent trouvait qu'Hermione était très belle dans la mini robe couleur argent et la paire de bottes à talons blanches en cuir qu'elle portait. Elle avait aussi lissé ses cheveux et s'était un peu maquillée.

Hermione rougit face à ce compliment déclaré pleinement devant ses deux cousines et tenta de cacher son malaise.

\- Merci. Toi aussi tu n'es pas mal, Malefoy.

\- Puisque tout le monde est prêt, nous allons pouvoir y aller ! décida Cécilia.

Une fois dehors, le petit groupe s'approcha d'une voiture. Drago regarda le véhicule avec appréhension car c'était la première fois qu'il montait dans une voiture. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son hésitation.

\- Cela fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ? leur demanda Emily tout en conduisant.

\- Huit ans, répondit Hermione.

\- Dans ce cas comment cela se fait que vous vous appeliez par vos noms et pas par vos prénoms ? s'enquit Cécilia.

\- Nous avons l'habitude de nous appeler ainsi, répondit sa cousine en haussant les épaules.

Cecilia allait répliquer, mais se désista en voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le lieu de leur soirée.

.

\- Salut, comment allez-vous ? les salua un homme d'une vingtaine d'années lorsqu'il fut vers leur table. Dit moi Hermione, cela fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vue ici.

\- Oh, c'est normal que je ne vienne plus, je suis en pensionnat, expliqua la jeune sorcière.

\- Je vois. Je suppose que Cécilia prendra un diamant vert*, Emily un Mariachi* et toi, Hermione, un Blue Lagoon*, ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est ça, confirma la jeune sorcière.

\- Et toi ? demanda le serveur en se tournant vers Drago.

\- Eh bien… commença ce dernier avec maladresse, ne sachant pas quoi choisir.

\- Une Dame du Lac*, répondit Hermione à sa place en ayant perçu son trouble.

Lorsque le serveur fût parti, Drago regarda Hermione avec un regard sournois. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la jeune femme d'habitude si sérieuse aussi… vivante.

\- Eh bien, Granger, on se lâche !

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne me connais qu'à l'école, Malefoy.

\- Arrêtez de vous appeler par vos noms de famille, bon sang ! s'exclama Emily alors qu'Andrew leur apportait leurs boissons.

\- À notre soirée ! fit Cécilia en levant son verre.

\- À notre soirée ! répétèrent les trois autres en trinquant avec elle.

.

Après avoir fini leur verre, Hermione et Emily allèrent se défouler sur la piste de danse.

\- Tu es l'ami d'Hermione ou tu es un ami ? demanda Cécilia lorsqu'elle fut seule avec Drago.

\- Juste un ami. Pourquoi cette question ? répondit ce dernier.

\- Oh, juste pour savoir... fit-elle avant de rejoindre sa sœur et sa cousine.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de regarder Hermione se déhancher sur la piste de danse. Il la trouvait très belle et très attirante, son corps étant en parfaite harmonie avec la musique. Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et bu la fin de son verre d'une traite avant d'aller à son tour sur la piste de danse.

Ils passèrent la nuit à danser, à boire et à se lancer des petits défis. Il n'était pas loin de cinq heures du matin lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boite.

Emily déposa Drago et Hermione chez elle avant de repartir. Les deux jeunes sorciers ne mirent pas longtemps à s'endormir un fois dans leur lit.

.

.

Après quelques heures de sommeil, Hermione était en train de préparer des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner, lorsque le téléphone sonna. Avant d'aller répondre, elle demanda à Drago de surveiller la cuisson. Dès son retour dans la cuisine, elle lui apprit que c'était l'hôpital qui venait de l'appeler pour la prévenir que le docteur Smith voulait la voir le plus rapidement possible. Le jeune Serpentard n'attendit pas une seconde pour s'approcher d'elle et lui prit la main avant de les faire transplaner.

.

\- Bonjour, désolé de vous faire venir une nouvelle fois de bonne heure, mais j'ai supposé que vous aimeriez apprendre la bonne nouvelle rapidement. Vos parents se sont réveillés ce matin aux alentours de sept heures. Après divers examens, ils semblent aller bien. Les jours à venir seront déterminants et si tout se passe bien, ils pourront sortir dans une semaine, leur expliqua le médecin. Je suppose que vous êtes impatiente d'aller les voir, donc je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis du bureau, les deux sorciers allèrent directement dans la chambre des parents d'Hermione. Dès qu'elle eut ouvert la porte, ses parents l'appelèrent et elle se précipita vers eux tout en sentant des larmes de joie couler sur ses joues. Drago referma la porte pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité avant d'aller s'asseoir sur une chaise qui se trouvait dans le couloir.

.

De retour chez elle, Hermione appela ses cousines pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, elle envoya même un patronus à Ginny, Harry et Ron pour aussi leur en faire part aussi.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ce soir, puisque nous sommes le trente et un décembre ? lui demanda Drago lorsqu'elle eut fini.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire quelque chose de spécial, répondit lassement Hermione.

\- J'ai une idée, et si je nous préparais un bon dîner ?

\- Je croyais que tu ne savais faire que les petits déjeuners ?

\- Je sais faire d'autres petites choses, lui apprit Drago. Mais si je fais cela, je t'impose des conditions.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Nous dînerons vers vingt-et-une heures, donc de quinze heures à vingt-et-une heures je ne veux en aucun cas te voir en bas. Et bien évidement, tu devras être sur ton trente et un, énuméra Drago.

\- C'est d'accord. En même temps, je n'ai pas trop le choix, je suppose.

\- Exactement. Sur ce, je te laisse car il faut que j'aille faire des courses, même si ce n'est pas ce que je préfère... dit le blond avant de partir pour le supermarché.

.

Le jeune Serpentard rentra chez Hermione une heure plus tard et se mit directement derrière les fourneaux. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se dirigea dans la salle à manger afin de mettre en place la décoration et se recula pour admirer son œuvre.

La table était recouverte d'une nappe blanche avec un chemin de table noir. À chaque extrémité se trouvait un bouquet de roses rouges. Au milieu de la table, des bougies étaient positionnées.

Après avoir ajusté les derniers détails, Drago monta se préparer. Une fois sa douche prise, il alla dans sa chambre pour mettre un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche qu'il n'attacha pas jusqu'en haut avant de descendre dans la cuisine régler les derniers détails.

À vingt-et-une heure précise, Hermione fut en bas vêtue d'une robe légère violette avant des dentelles qui lui arrivait juste sous les genoux.

\- Elle te va très bien cette robe, la complimenta Drago.

\- Merci. À toi aussi elle te va bien ta tenue.

\- On passe à table ?

\- Avec plaisir. La décoration est très belle, lui dit la jeune fille une fois installée à table. Le dîner m'a l'air excellent ! ajouta-t-elle après avoir lu le menu.

Drago avait prévu un rosé pamplemousse avec des amuse-bouche et du foie gras pour l'apéritif. Des escargots feraient office d'entrée. Du blanc de poulet avec une sauce blanche et des pommes de terre dauphine ainsi que des haricots verts seraient servis en plat principal. Suivra un plateau de fromage et, en guise de dessert, un nougat glacé avec un coulis de fruits rouges ainsi qu'une coupe de champagne.

Le dîner se déroula tranquillement. Hermione fut agréablement surprise en constatant que Drago savait bien cuisiner car ce qu'elle mangeait était vraiment délicieux. Les deux sorciers parlèrent de diverses choses et rigolèrent beaucoup. Ils dansèrent même un peu.

.

Drago et Hermione montèrent se coucher vers deux heures du matin, après s'être souhaités leurs bons vœux et après avoir tout rangé.

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre, Hermione le retint par le poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda le jeune Serpentard.

\- Je voudrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, cette semaine. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais tenu le coup si j'avais été toute seule. Et je voulais aussi te remercier pour ce merveilleux dînez. Donc je te dis un grand merci... Drago, déclara-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione pour l'embrasser. À sa grande surprise, elle ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, elle lui rendit son baiser. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent lorsqu'ils commencèrent à manquer d'air. Ils restèrent un petit temps à se regarder dans les yeux sans bouger.

\- Bonne nuit Hermione... lui dit Drago avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans son lit, le Prince des Serpentard essaya de trouver une explication au fait qu'il venait d'embrasser Hermione. Est-ce parce qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom et que cela l'avait troublé ? Est-ce que c'est parce qu'elle l'avait remercié ? Ou est-ce parce qu'à ce moment-là, il avait eu terriblement envie de goûter ses lèvres qui avaient l'air si douces… ?

Drago avait beau chercher, il ne trouva pas de réponse. Il finit par s'endormir après un long moment de réflexion.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux, des flashs de ce qu'il c'était passé hier soir lui revinrent frénétiquement en mémoire. Inconsciemment elle porta une main à ses lèvres. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Drago l'avait embrassée et elle fut encore plus étonnée par le fait qu'elle ait répondu à ce baiser. Elle avait beau chercher pourquoi il avait fait cela, elle ne trouvait pas de réponse.

Lasse de se torturer l'esprit, la jeune sorcière décida de se lever. En entrant dans la cuisine, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant Drago déjà debout. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, mais elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits et s'assit en face de lui. Voyant que le jeune garçon s'emblait agir comme si rien ne s'était passer entre eux, Hermione décida de faire de même, tout en se demandant pourquoi avait-il cette attitude si désinvolte d'un seul coup…

.

En fin de matinée, Drago accompagna une dernière fois Hermione à l'hôpital pour qu'elle puisse dire au revoir à ses parents, car ils devaient retourner à Poudlard : le professeur McGonagall risquait de faire une crise cardiaque s'ils ne rentraient pas à temps. Comme à leur habitude, Drago attendit Hermione dans le couloir afin de la laisser seule avec ses parents.

.

Vers quatorze heures, les deux Préfets-en-Chef transplanèrent. Ils réapparurent devant les grilles de Poudlard quelques secondes plus tard. Comme Drago l'avait prévu, la directrice les attendait de pied ferme. Elle les fit entrer avant de leur demander si tout s'était bien passé. Elle demanda aussi à Hermione des nouvelles de ses parents.

Alors que les deux femmes discutaient, Drago gagna sa chambre où il passa le reste de l'après-midi, repassant sans cesse des images de cette semaine dans sa tête, comme s'il s'agissait d'un rêve.

* ATTENTION L'ABUS D'ALCOOL EST DANGEUREUSE POUR LA SANTE : Diamant vert : vodka, get 27, sirop de citron vert, perrier Mariachi : limoncello, téquila, jus de citron vert, get 27 ; Malibu Beach : malibu, crème de fruit de la passion, jus de fruit de la passion, sirop de fraise Blue Lagoon : vodka, curaço bleu, jus de citron Dame du Lac : bière et whisky.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review afin de me donner votre avis.**

**A bientôt pour la suite :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.**

**Merci à XDrayXMioneX pour ça review.**

* * *

Chapitre 16

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'Hermione et Drago étaient rentrés à Poudlard et avaient repris leurs habitudes. Le baiser qui avait eu lieu entre eux semblait avoir été oublié, puisqu'aucun des deux sorciers n'en reparla à l'autre. Néanmoins, au fond d'eux, le trouble suivant cet incident était bel et bien présent.

.

En ce lundi matin, Hermione alla prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie de sous l'eau chaude, elle s'essuya avant de pester contre elle-même en constatant qu'elle avait oublié d'apporter ses vêtements avec elle.

Après s'être enroulée dans une serviette de bain moelleuse, Hermione regagna sa chambre à grande enjambées. Alors qu'elle était presque arrivée à destination, elle croisa Drago.

_**« Hum, sexy cette tenue ».**_

\- Merci de garder tes commentaires pour toi, Drago, lui lança la jeune fille tout en continuant son chemin.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Hermione s'habilla avant de prendre la direction de la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. À la fin de ce dernier, elle alla à la bibliothèque où elle y passa une bonne partie de la journée à faire ses devoirs.

.

\- Hermione, attend, l'appela Drago alors qu'elle prenait la direction de sa chambre après le dîner. Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais eu des nouvelles de tes parents ?

\- Oui, j'ai reçu une lettre hier. Ils me disent que la rééducation se passe bien et qu'ils pourront bientôt rentrer à la maison…

\- Je suis content pour toi. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Drago.

Une fois dans sa chambre, alors que la jeune Gryffondor était en train de se glisser sous les draps après avoir mis sa nuisette, elle repensa au fait que Drago lui ait demandé des nouvelles de ses parents. Bien que cela l'ait un peu surprise, elle trouvait que c'était gentil de sa part et était touchée par cette attention.

.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione profita de ses vacances et ne se leva pas avant dix heures. Au moment où elle sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre à la salle de bain, elle se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Drago.

_**« Décidément, qu'est-ce qu'elle est trop belle. »**_

\- Drago, je t'ai déjà dit de garder tes commentaires pour toi...

Alors qu'Hermione descendait les escaliers, Drago resta quelques instants abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de se passer. La première fois que c'était arrivé, il ne s'en était pas plus inquiété que cela, pensant qu'il avait dû le dire à voix haute. Mais c'était la deuxième fois qu'Hermione répondait à ce qu'il pensait sur elle, et il ne comprenait pas comment ce fait était possible. Il se demanda quelques instants s'il ne s'était pas encore exprimé à voix haute, mais cela l'étonnait fortement. Une fois, passe encore, mais pas deux !

Ne trouvant pas d'explication, il décida de remettre ses réflexions à plus tard, car Blaise –qui était revenu le matin même – l'attendait. Il se rendit donc dans le Hall avec son balai, car ils avaient décidé de se faire quelques passes avec le Souafle.

Les deux amis passèrent presque toute leur après-midi sur le terrain de Quidditch.

.

Une fois le repas terminé, Blaise accompagna Drago jusqu'à son appartement. Avant qu'il ne parte, le Prince des Serpentard proposa à son meilleur ami de rentrer avec lui.

Alors que Drago était assis avec Blaise dans le salon en train de l'écouter lui raconter ses vacances, Hermione entra à son tour dans l'appartement.

\- Bonsoir, Zabini, le salua la jeune fille lorsqu'elle le vit.

\- Granger, répondit simplement Blaise en inclinant la tête.

\- Au fait Dra…Malefoy, demain, la directrice voudrait nous voir juste avant le déjeuner, l'informa la Gryffondor.

\- Pas de soucis, répondit Drago avant qu'Hermione ne laisse les garçons.

Il n'était pas loin de vingt-trois heures lorsque Blaise partit vers son dortoir. Drago gagna sa chambre et enfila son pantalon de jogging avant de se glisser sous ses draps.

.

.

Le mercredi, avant le petit déjeuner, Hermione et Drago se rendirent au bureau de la directrice. Cette dernière voulait les voir afin de leur rappeler qu'à partir de lundi, ils allaient devoir reprendre leurs rondes le soir.

Dès que les deux Préfets-en-Chef en eurent terminé avec le professeur McGonagall, ils allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

_**« Je me demande comment cela va se passer avec Hermione lorsque les cours vont reprendre. »**_

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il y aurait des choses qui changeraient, répondit la jeune fille avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table de sa maison.

Drago, quant à lui, se dirigea lui aussi vers sa table. Pendant le repas, il ne se joignit pas aux conversations, trop perdu dans ses réflexions. Une fois de plus, Hermione avait répondu à ses pensées. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il ait une conversation avec elle à ce sujet.

.

Le reste de l'après-midi, Drago resta à l'appartement car qu'il neigeait dehors. Alors qu'il était en train de faire ses devoirs sur la table du salon, il leva la tête en entendant le tableau gardant le passage vers l'appartement s'ouvrir. En voyant Hermione, il eut une idée.

_**« Hermione, il faut que je te parle. »**_

\- De quoi veux-tu me parler ? demanda la Gryffondor en s'approchant de lui.

En entendant sa réponse, Drago fut désormais sûr qu'elle entendait ses pensées. Il profita de l'occasion pour en toucher un mot à la jeune fille.

\- Hermione, je n'ai rien dit.

\- Si. Tu viens juste de dire que tu voulais que nous parlions.

\- Je n'ai rien dit à voix haute.

\- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas…

\- Pour faire simple, cela fait plusieurs jours que je remarque que tu réponds à voix haute à mes pensées. Et tu l'as encore fait à l'instant.

\- Tu dois te tromper, Drago. Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais fait et je t'ai entendu le dire, distinctement !

\- Nous allons faire un essai et tu verras bien. Je vais penser à quelque chose et tu vas me les traduire.

\- Si tu veux.

Hermione soupira et ne lâcha pas Drago des yeux. Elle était dubitative par rapport à ce qu'il affirmait. Comment voulait-il qu'une telle chose soit possible ? Il devait sûrement se tromper... Mais malheureusement, la jeune femme fut contrainte de se rendre à l'évidence en l'entendant parler sans qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

_**« Pour une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, je trouve que tu ne percutes pas vite. »**_

\- Je ne te permets pas de dire cela ! s'énerva d'un seul coup la jeune fille.

\- Si tu réponds, ça veut dire que tu as entendu ce que j'ai pensé !

Hermione et Drago se fixèrent abasourdis, n'arrivant pas à croire et comprendre comment cela était-il possible que la jeune fille entende les pensées du jeune Serpentard.

\- Tu crois que ça marche dans les deux sens ? demanda Hermione en sortant de sa rêverie.

\- Je ne sais pas. Essaye et nous verrons bien.

_**« Tu m'énerves à m'appeler Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. »**_

\- Tu n'aimes pas ce surnom ? la taquina Drago avec son habituel sourire en coin.

\- Donc cela marche aussi pour moi... Je me demande comment cela se fait, fit la jeune femme en ignorant la remarque de son homologue.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules. Où vas-tu ? ajouta-t-il en la voyant prendre la direction de la sortie.

\- La Miss-Je-Sais-Tout va voir ce qu'elle peut trouver sur ce phénomène.

.

Une fois à la bibliothèque, Hermione parcourut les rayonnages afin d'essayer de trouver un livre qui expliquerait le fait que Drago et elle pouvaient entendre leurs pensées. Elle prit quelques livres avant de s'installer dans un coin tranquille.

\- Miss Granger, il est l'heure de fermer la bibliothèque, lui signala la bibliothécaire.

\- Oh... pardon madame Pince, je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure. Je peux vous emprunter ces livres ? lui demanda Hermione en lui désignant d'un doigt une pile d'une dizaine de livres qui se trouvait à côté d'elle.

\- Bien sûr, miss !

Hermione se saisit des livres avant de retourner directement dans son appartement. Puisqu'il était vingt-et-une heures passées, ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle aille dans la Grande Salle : le dîner étant largement terminé.

Une fois dans sa chambre, la jeune Gryffondor continua ses recherches. Vers quatre heures du matin, elle décida d'aller se coucher, n'arrivant plus à lire. Ses yeux se fermaient tout seuls sous le coup de la fatigue.

.

.

Hermione se réveilla aux alentours de onze heures. Après avoir pris sa douche, elle rapporta à la bibliothèque les livres qu'elle avait emprunté la veille avant d'aller en prendre des nouveaux afin de continuer ses recherches.

.

En début de soirée, Hermione décida de regagner son appartement avec quelques livres. Elle monta les poser dans sa chambre avant d'aller prendre une douche pour se réchauffer. L'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou.

La jeune fille sortit de sous la douche une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et enfila le jogging gris ainsi que le débardeur rose qu'elle avait emmené avec elle. Hermione repassa par sa chambre prendre les livres pour ses recherches avant d'aller s'installer sur le canapé qui faisait face à la cheminée où le feu crépitait doucement. La jeune sorcière relava ses cheveux en chignon et y passa deux stylos pour les tenir avant de se mettre à sa lecture.

.

Dans la soirée, Drago rentra à l'appartement. Les deux jeunes ne s'étaient pas vus depuis la veille, dans l'après-midi.

_**« Trop sexy dans cette tenue... »**_

\- Drago, j'entends tes pensées, lui rappela Hermione en souriant sans lever les yeux du livre qui se trouvait sur ses genoux.

\- C'est vrai… soupira le jeune Serpentard. Je vais prendre une douche, ajouta-t-il.

Alors que Drago prenait la direction de la salle de bain, Hermione se replongea dans sa lecture.

\- Ça y est ! s'écria la Gryffondor une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! s'inquiéta Drago après être sorti en trombe de la salle de bain, alerté par son cri.

\- J'ai enfin trouvé quelque chose qui explique le fait que nous puissions entendre les pensées de l'autre ! Cela s'appelle le ''Lien de Suria''.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Le Lien de Suria ! Ecoute : "Deux personnes que tout oppose, se haïssent depuis toujours au point qu'ils sont ennemis. Si jamais cette haine devient amour, un lien très puissant naîtra entre eux. Ces deux personnes auront la possibilité de communiquer par télépathie et si l'une d'entre elle venait à subir le sort de mort, l'autre personne sera en mesure de la sauver en lui prouvant sincèrement son amour. Mais elle devra agir dans les plus brefs délais, au risque de perdre la personne pour toujours", lut Hermione à voix haute.

Après que la jeune femme eut terminé de lire, les deux sorciers se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment. Ils étaient manifestement chamboulés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre et ne comprenaient pas comment ils avaient fait pour se retrouver liés par une telle prophétie. Chacun de leur côté reconnaissaient volontiers que cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne se haïssaient plus, mais de là à dire que cela s'était changer en amour…

Hermione fut sortie de ses pensées en voyant Drago pencher d'un coup irréfléchi la tête vers elle. Le jeune Serpentard, poussait par une force étrange posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille d'un élan soudain.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review afin de me donner votre avis.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Décliner :**** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.**

**Merci pour vos reviews ainsi qu'a ma Beta pour son aide.**

* * *

Chapitre 17

Le dimanche, en fin de matinée, Hermione était dans le Hall en train d'attendre ses amis. Ce jour-là, tous les élèves qui étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances revenaient, car les cours reprenaient le lendemain. En repensant à ce qu'il s'était déroulé pendant ses vacances, la jeune fille prit conscience de l'importance des aventures qu'elle avait vécues : les deux semaines avaient été riches en émotions entre le fait d'aller voir ses parents à l'hôpital et l'apparition de ce lien entre elle et son homologue. Décidément, elle ne pouvait pas dire que ses vacances avaient été ennuyeuses…

En se souvenant de ce dernier, Hermione remarqua qu'elle et Drago n'avaient plus reparlé de leur découverte sur le Lien de Suria. En même temps, il fallait dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu depuis qu'ils avaient découvert en quoi consistait cette légende. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la jeune sorcière avait l'impression que Drago l'évitait.

\- Mione, tu m'as manqué ! s'exclama Ginny en lui sautant dans les bras dès son arrivée.

\- Toi aussi Gin', tu m'as manqué ! répondit Hermione en lui rendant son étreinte. Salut les garçons ! ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry et Ron.

\- Salut Mione ! la saluèrent-ils à leur tour.

Le petit groupe d'amis allèrent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor pour discuter un peu. Une fois arrivée, Hermione se rendit compte de combien cette salle lui avait manqué. Ses amis lui racontèrent leurs vacances et lui demandèrent des nouvelles de ses parents. Hermione les rassura en leur disant qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer chez eux.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment avant que Ron ne les informe qu'il était l'heure d'aller manger.

.

Ron passa l'après-midi avec Lavande. Quant à Hermione, elle le passa dans sa chambre pour laisser Ginny et Harry seuls.

Hermione se coucha de bonne heure afin d'être en forme pour la reprise des cours.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, une fois réveillée, Hermione alla prendre sa douche. Après s'être habillée rapidement, elle repassa rapidement par sa chambre prendre ses affaires de cours pour la matinée. En sortant de sa chambre, elle fut surprise de ne pas croiser Drago. Elle se dit qu'il devait sûrement être en train de se préparer.

La jeune Gryffondor descendit à la Grande Salle prendre son petit déjeuner tout en pensant aux deux heures de Métamorphose qu'elle avait en commun avec les Serpentard et à l'heure de Sortilège. En entrant dans la pièce, son regard se porta involontairement sur la table des Serpentard et croisa celui de Drago. Hermione se sentit étrangement blessée en voyant qu'il détourna aussitôt les yeux.

\- Mione, ça va ? lui demanda Harry alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

\- Oui oui, répondit sa meilleure amie en lui adressant un sourire qu'elle se voulait rassurant.

Dès qu'Hermione et ses amis eurent terminé leur petit déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours où monsieur Toridore leur annonça qu'il fallait une nouvelle fois que les élèves changent de partenaire, ce qui fit que Ginny se trouva à côté de Théo, Harry à côté de Millicent, Ron à côté de Blaise, Lavande à côté de Pansy et Hermione à côté de Drago.

.

Hermione était concentrée sur le cours lorsqu'un morceau de parchemin atterrit sur sa table. Elle l'ouvrant, la jeune fille reconnu l'écriture de Millicent. Cette dernière voulait savoir si elles pouvaient se voir dans la journée ou à la fin des cours. Hermione lui renvoya le parchemin après avoir écrit que si elle voulait, elle pouvait venir à l'appartement à la fin de la journée.

.

Dès que la cloche sonna la fin de la journée de cours, Hermione alla à son appartement poser ses affaires de cours. Peu de temps après qu'elle soit rentrée, elle entendit frapper au tableau qui gardait le passage. Hermione accueillit son amie par un sourire chaleureux.

Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent sur les canapés et discutèrent de tout et de rien. Millicent raconta ses vacances à Hermione et lui apprit qu'elle sortait avec Théo. La jeune Gryffondor était contente pour eux mais ne fut pas surprise de cette nouvelle : cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle avait remarqué que Millicent et Théo se tournaient autour.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure du dîner, les deux filles allèrent à la Grande Salle. En entrant ensemble dans la pièce, elles se firent dévisager par certains élèves, étonnés de les voir toutes les deux en train de discuter tranquillement.

.

Après avoir dîner, Hermione alla faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre Drago pour leur ronde. Pendant cette dernière, la jeune fille avait l'impression que le jeune homme était présent physiquement mais pas psychologiquement.

De retour à leur appartement, Drago monta directement se coucher sans un mot. Hermione fit de même tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien préoccuper autant le Serpentard. Bien qu'elle n'osait pas se l'avouer, l'attitude soudainement froide et lointaine de Drago la blessait fortement.

.

.

Cela faisait une petite semaine que Drago évitait autant que possible Hermione et lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas le faire, il ne lui adressait pas la parole. Il agissait ainsi depuis qu'ils avaient découvert qu'ils étaient liés par le Lien de Suria. Plus les jours passaient et plus Drago remarquait les regards interrogateurs qu'Hermione lui lançait, mais il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas y prêter attention. Tant qu'il n'y verrait pas plus clair, il n'en reparlerait pas. Il se voyait mal lui dire qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû se rapprocher ni s'embrasser, même si c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas à chaque fois... Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était une erreur ou non. Donc, tant qu'il n'aura pas trouvé de réponses à ses questions, il continuera de l'éviter. Avec un peu de chance, elle s'éloignera et le problème se réglera de lui-même…

.

Après être resté un moment à fixer le plafond sans bouger, Drago décida de se lever afin de se préparer pour sa journée de cours. Il commençait avec quatre heures de Potion en commun avec les Gryffondor et deux heures de Botanique avec les Poufsouffle après le déjeuner.

.

À la fin de sa journée de cours, Drago passa en coup de vent à son appartement déposer ses affaires de cours et se mettre en tenue de Quidditch avant de rejoindre son équipe sur le terrain. Les Serpentard travaillèrent dur et mirent au point diverses tactiques pendant leur entraînement car, le dimanche, ils joueront contre les Gryffondor. Il fallait donc qu'ils soient au meilleur de leur forme.

Vers dix-huit heures, Drago regagna son appartement pour prendre une bonne douche, car celles du vestiaire étaient toutes occupées, afin d'éliminer la sueur due à son entraînement.

Une fois mieux dans sa peau, Drago se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Pendant le repas, il discuta joyeusement avec ses amis.

Le Prince des Serpentard souhaita une bonne nuit à son groupe et regagna sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de sa ronde. Cette dernière se déroula comme les autres jours, dans le silence complet.

\- Drago, attends ! l'appela Hermione de retour dans leur appartement.

Comme à son habitude depuis quelques jours, Drago ne fit pas attention à elle et monta directement dans sa chambre. Le jeune Serpentard se sentait mal, car il voyait bien qu'il blessait Hermione par son indifférence mais, n'ayant toujours pas trouvé comment gérer ce qu'il leur arrivait, il préférait continuer son petit manège, quitte à briser sa relation avec elle pour toujours…

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, ne sachant d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Pendant qu'il prenait sa douche, il avait la sensation que cette journée allait mal se passer et que sa mauvaise humeur ne s'arrangerait certainement pas.

Il en eut la preuve pendant les deux heures de cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, qu'il avait en commun avec les Gryffondor. Hagrid fit travailler ses élèves avec des Scrouts à Pétard. Pendant le cours, Drago en fit exploser pas moins de cinq. Heureusement pour lui ce n'était pas des adultes, autrement cela aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences alors que là, il s'en tirait juste avec quelques brûlures bénignes. À la fin du cours, Blaise accompagna son meilleur ami à l'infirmerie où madame Pomfresh lui passa de la pommade avant de lui faire un bandage.

Pendant le déjeuner, une première année renversa son repas sur Drago. Même si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès et s'était confondue en excuses, elle subit la foudre du Prince des Serpentard, qui retourna se changer avant d'assister à son cours de Métamorphose. Le cours ne s'était pas trop mal déroulé pour Drago, si l'on oubliait le fait que le professeur lui avait donné une heure de retenue trouvant qu'il s'était adressé à lui avec insolence. Heureusement pour lui, son heure d'Histoire de la Magie se déroula sans problème.

.

À la fin des cours, Drago prit les escaliers afin de se rendre à son appartement. Mais ces derniers en décidèrent autrement, ils se mirent à bouger avant de s'arrêter à un palier où il n'y avait rien. Drago pesta de se retrouver prit au piège ainsi. Après avoir attendu une bonne demi-heure, le professeur McGonagall arriva et lui apprit qu'elle faisait son possible pour régler la situation. Le jeune Serpentard fut enfin libéré au bout d'une heure et put reprendre son chemin jusqu'à son appartement. Alors qu'il n'en était plus très loin, il reçut des trombes d'eau.

\- TU FAIS CHIER PEEVES ! hurla le Serpentard en entendant rire l'esprit frappeur.

Drago gagna sa destination en courant. En entrant dans l'appartement, il remarqua vaguement qu'Hermione était présente.

\- Drago, attends ! lui dit la jeune fille en le voyant aller vers la salle de bain rapidement.

Fidèle à lui-même, il fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue, mais Hermione ne fut pas de cet avis et bloqua la porte à l'aide d'un informulé.

\- Hermione, ouvre cette porte, lui ordonna Drago en se retournant vers elle tout en essayant de garder son calme.

\- Pas tant que nous n'aurons pas parlé.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à papoter. J'ai passé une journée de merde et je voudrais aller prendre une douche.

\- Si nous ne parlons pas maintenant, nous ne parlerons jamais...

\- De quoi veux-tu que nous parlions ? fini par céder Drago en voyant qu'Hermione n'était pas près de le laisser tranquille.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ? demanda la jeune fille de but en blanc.

Drago se tendit en entendant sa question de vive voix. Parmi toutes les choses qu'elle pouvait lui demander, elle abordait le sujet qu'il redoutait le plus. Il sentait au fond de lui que cette discussion risquait de mal finir. Il inspira un grand coup pour essayer de se calmer.

\- J'attends une réponse, Drago, insista Hermione.

\- Tu me demandes pourquoi je t'évite ? Alors je vais te répondre, commença-t-il en haussant le ton. Je fais cela parce que j'ai plein de questions sans réponses. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait de t'embrasser et pourquoi je l'ai fait. Je me dis aussi, que si nous ne nous étions pas rapprochés, ce foutu lien ne serait pas apparu. Maintenant que tu sais tout, tu vas me foutre la paix, arrêter de me faire chier et continuer ta putain de vie, Granger !

Drago avait prononcé sa tirade en haussant de plus en plus le ton, jusqu'à en faire hurler ses cordes vocales. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa colère qui se manifestait dans les tremblements de son corps tendu. Il avait pourtant remarqué qu'Hermione avait pâlit et que ses yeux semblait se mouiller de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, mais il n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter.

\- Comme tu voudras Malefoy, murmura la jeune Gryffondor, ayant maintenant des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, avant de tourner les talons et sortir de l'appartement en courant.

Drago s'en voulut à l'instant même où il prit conscience d'avoir autant blessé la jeune femme. Il aurait dû lui parler plus gentiment, c'est vrai, mais une autre part de lui était soulagée de lui avoir enfin dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le jeune Serpentard s'apprêtait à rattraper Hermione pour s'excuser, mais se ravisa en se rappelant l'état pitoyable dans lequel il était. Il alla enfin prendre sa douche tout en pensant qu'il aurait bien l'occasion de lui parler ce soir avant leur ronde.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review afin de me donner votre avis.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite**


	19. Chapter 19

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.**

**J'espère que vous allez tous bien malgré le confinement.**

**Pour vous changez un peu les idées, voilà un nouveau chapitre**

* * *

Chapitre 18

Cela faisait une semaine que Drago s'était disputé avec Hermione. Il avait essayé de lui présenter ses excuses à plusieurs reprises depuis cet événement, mais désormais leur rôle s'étaient échangés et c'est Hermione qui agissait comme si Drago n'existait pas. Il avait même essayé d'utiliser leur lien psychique si précieux pour lui parler, mais en vain. Le soir, pour ne pas avoir à le voir, Hermione rentrait tard. Ils ne faisaient même plus leur ronde ensemble : chaque soir après le dîner, Drago trouvait un mot de son homologue sur la petite table se trouvant devant la cheminée, lui disant les endroits où il devait patrouiller.

.

Alors que Drago et son groupe d'amis rejoignaient la Grande Salle afin de dîner, Millicent remarqua que son ami semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Drago, il est possible que je te parle maintenant ? lui demanda subitement Millicent.

\- Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier.

\- Nous vous rejoignons après. Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps ! ajouta la jeune fille à l'intention de leurs amis.

La jeune Serpentard embrassa son petit ami avant de suivre Drago jusqu'à son appartement afin de discuter calmement. En chemin, ils croisèrent Hermione.

\- Salut Mione, la salua Millicent en allant lui faire la bise.

\- Salut Milli. Comment vas-tu ? répondit cette dernière. Oh, tu m'excuses, mais il faut que j'y aille, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant la présence de Drago.

\- D'accord... fit la jeune fille un peu surprise du départ précipité de son amie.

.

Une fois à l'appartement, les deux amis prirent place sur les canapés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Hermione ? attaqua directement Millicent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai un problème avec Herm… Granger ?

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Drago. De plus, à l'instant, tu allais l'appeler par son prénom. Alors tu vas gentiment me dire ce qu'il se passe. Et juste pour info, j'ai tout mon temps et nous ne partirons pas tant que je ne saurais pas toute la vérité !

Drago soupira face à l'entêtement de son amie. Il fut contraint de tout lui raconter en commençant par la raison qui l'avait poussé à ne pas rentrer chez lui pendant les vacances, puis son séjour chez les moldus et le fait que lui et Hermione s'appelaient maintenant par leur prénom. Il lui apprit aussi qu'il l'avait embrassée à deux reprises, l'apparition du Lien de Suria et en quoi il consistait. Il continua en lui disant qu'il avait évité Hermione pendant quelques jours et pourquoi il l'avait fait. Drago finit son récit par les événements de jeudi.

Durant le monologue de son ami, Millicent changea plusieurs fois d'expression mais n'intervint pas, chose que Drago apprécia.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je comprends mieux le comportement d'Hermione tout à l'heure… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de lui balancer ça ? gronda Millicent.

\- Comme je viens de te l'expliquer, j'avais passé une mauvaise journée et c'est sorti tout seul ! J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de m'excuser, mais elle refuse catégoriquement de m'adresser la parole...

\- Etant donné les derniers mots que tu lui as dit, c'est normal qu'elle ne veuille pas te parler. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour t'aider, mais je ne te promets rien.

\- Merci Milli, fit Drago en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Ah, les garçons, incapables de faire les choses correctement... soupira la jeune Serpentard tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez, nous ferions mieux de rejoindre les autres.

.

Pendant le dîner, Drago voyait bien que ses amis lui lançaient des regards interrogateurs et qu'ils avaient envie de l'interroger par rapport à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Millicent, mais il n'y porta pas attention.

À la fin du repas, le petit groupe d'amis allèrent passer un petit moment dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard.

.

Aux alentours de vingt heures, Drago souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis avant de gagner son appartement. Comme les jours précédents, il constata qu'Hermione n'était pas là, en revanche, il trouva son morceau de parchemin avec le secteur qu'il devait surveiller. Drago soupira en voyant le mot et espéra que Millicent arrive à faire entendre raison à Hermione, car il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation.

.

.

Cela faisait près de quinze jours qu'Hermione évitait Drago. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller à son cours de Sortilège accompagnée de ses amis, la jeune fille se fit interpeller par quelqu'un. En se retournant, elle vit Millicent arriver vers eux.

\- Salut ! Hermione, est-ce que je peux te parler quelques minutes ?

\- Nous allons vous laisser, fit Harry avant de partir avec Ron et Ginny afin de laisser les deux jeunes femmes ensemble.

\- Tu pourrais me retrouver en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie à la fin de la journée ? demanda prudemment Millicent à son amie sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

\- Viens et tu sauras... fit mystérieusement Millicent avant de la laisser.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son amie partir et se demanda bien ce qu'elle avait en tête. La jeune Gryffondor se dépêcha de gagner sa salle de cours en entendant la cloche sonner.

.

À la fin de la journée de cours, Hermione rejoignit avec impatience la Tour d'Astronomie après avoir fait un détour par son appartement pour y poser ses affaires. La jeune fille se hâta de monter les escaliers. Toute la journée, elle avait essayé de deviner ce que Millicent préparait, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de plausible.

En arrivant en haut de la tour, elle se figea en voyant que ce n'était pas Millicent qui l'attendait mais Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Millicent ?

\- Elle t'a donné rendez-vous pour moi, expliqua fébrilement Drago.

En entendant sa réponse, Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Millicent lui ait tendu ce piège, elle qui la prenait pour une vraie amie...

\- Attends, ne pars pas ! s'exclama Drago en lui attrapant le poignet alors qu'Hermione faisait demi-tour pour s'en aller.

\- Lâche-moi Malefoy !

\- Tiens, nous en sommes revenus aux noms de famille...

Le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de tristesse en entendant le ton si détaché d'Hermione, car il savait que cette situation était pertinemment de sa faute.

\- Ça t'étonne ? Maintenant lâche-moi, lui demanda de nouveau Hermione.

\- Si je te lâche, tu vas partir et je n'aurais pas l'occasion de te parler.

\- Tiens, cette situation me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, fit amèrement remarquer Hermione avec sarcasme. D'accord, je vais t'écouter, mais lâche-moi.

Drago regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux, cherchant une trace de mensonge. N'en trouvant pas, il finit par la lâcher.

\- Tout d'abord n'en veux pas à Millicent pour ce traquenard, c'était la seule solution pour que tu acceptes de venir. Ensuite, je veux m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Certes, j'avais passé une mauvaise journée mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour m'en prendre à toi et te parler comme je l'ai fait…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

\- Ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer, c'est que je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi ce lien est apparu entre nous. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne l'accepte pas, au contraire. S'il te plaît, croit-moi et pardonne-moi, fit Drago en la regardant dans les yeux, lui prouvant ainsi qu'il était sincère. Les moments que nous passions tous les deux me manquent…

\- Je te crois, lui dit Hermione après l'avoir observé un moment. Pour ce qui est de te pardonner, je le veux bien aussi, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer car je ne te pardonnerai pas une seconde fois, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Cela n'arrivera plus, lui assura Drago.

\- Bien. Je dois te laisser, j'ai promis à Ginny de l'aider pour son devoir de Sortilège. On se retrouve à l'appartement pour la ronde.

En quittant la Tour d'Astronomie, la jeune sorcière se sentit plus légère : elle était contente que les choses se soient arrangées entre elle et Drago. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, qui ne la quitta pas de tout son trajet.

Hermione se dépêcha de rejoindre la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle aperçut Ginny assise sur un canapé faisant face à l'imposante cheminée. Dès que la jeune Weasley vit sa meilleure amie s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle lui sourit. Toutes les deux se mirent rapidement au travail.

.

Avant de faire sa ronde, Hermione passa à l'appartement chercher Drago et pour la première fois depuis quinze jours, ils la firent ensemble de bon cœur, heureux d'être réconciliés, bien qu'ils ne le montraient pas forcément.

.

.

Le lendemain, alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à entrer dans la Grande Salle, elle fut stoppée par Millicent qui l'attrapa par le bras avant de l'entraîner dans un coin au calme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à m'attraper par le bras ? râla la jeune Gryffondor.

\- Moi aussi je vais bien Mione, c'est gentil de le demander ! fit son amie sarcastiquement.

\- Excuse-moi Milli. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as traînée ici ?

\- Je voulais juste savoir comment s'était passé ton rendez-vous hier…

\- Drago ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui demander, mais je suppose que cela s'est bien terminé vu que tu l'appelles de nouveau par son prénom. S'il te plaît Mione, dit moi !

Après avoir soupiré face à l'insistance de son amie, Hermione décida de lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir.

\- Je suis contente que ça aille mieux entre vous ! s'exclama la Serpentard en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi... avoua timidement Hermione en retournant vers la Grande Salle pour déjeuner.

Une fois dans la salle, les deux filles allèrent s'asseoir chacune à leur table. Les amis d'Hermione lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit par un haussement d'épaules avant de profiter du petit-déjeuner.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review afin de me donner votre avis.**

**A bientôt pour la suite**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 19

Le lundi matin, Hermione était dans la Grande Salle en train de déjeuner tranquillement avec ses amis. Elle allait boire une gorgée de jus de citrouille lorsque...

**« Hermione, je me fais chier. »**

La jeune sorcière sursauta en entendant la voix de Drago dans sa tête et renversa un peu de jus sur elle. Elle avait beau être habituée à leur lien, il arrivait parfois que cela la surprenne encore. Hermione levant les yeux vers le Serpentard et vit qu'il affichait un sourire en coin.

\- Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui demanda Harry en lui tendant une serviette afin qu'elle puisse éponger la boisson sur son pull.

\- Oh, rien. Je n'ai pas fait attention, c'est tout.

_**« Cela te fait rire ! Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si tu te fais chier ? »**_

_**« Que dirais-tu de faire un nouveau jeu ? Un "cap ou pas cap". Celui qui refuse de faire ce que l'autre lui dit aura perdu. »**_

_**« Et le gagnant obtient quoi ? »**_

_**« Pendant quinze jours le perdant devra faire tout ce que le gagnant lui dira. Sans objection possible. »**_

_**« Nous commençons quand ? »**_

_**« Quand tu veux. Honneur aux filles. »**_

_**« Que de galanterie, Drago. Tiens-toi prêt. »**_

\- Hermione, tu m'écoutes ? lui demanda Harry, ramenant ainsi l'attention de la jeune femme vers lui.

\- Désolée, j'étais dans mes pensées…

\- Je l'avais remarqué. Nous voulons savoir si ça te disait de venir avec nous voir Hagrid à la fin des cours.

\- Avec plaisir ! accepta Hermione.

À la fin du repas, chaque élève prit la direction de leur salle de cours. Hermione et ses amis avaient deux heures de Potion en commun avec les Serpentard.

\- Ça t'amuse de me surprendre en utilisant le lien ? demanda Hermione faussement fâchée, à Drago pendant qu'ils préparaient leur potion.

\- Pour être franc, oui assez, répondit Drago. T'aurais dû voir ta tête avec ce jus de citrouille partout sur toi ! railla le blond.

\- Miss Granger, monsieur Malefoy, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas trop ? les interrompit Slughorn.

\- Excusez-nous professeur, répondit Hermione avant que son voisin de table ne puisse répliquer.

\- Que je ne vous reprenne pas à parler pendant le reste du cours.

À la fin de ce dernier, le professeur Slughorn demanda à ses élèves de rédiger deux parchemins sur les effets que pouvait avoir la potion qu'ils venaient de faire.

Après avoir rangé ses affaires de cours, Hermione suivit ses amis jusqu'aux serres où ils avaient deux heures de Botanique avec les Serdaigle. La jeune sorcière y alla presque à contrecœur, n'aimant pas vraiment cette matière. En réalité, de tous les élèves de Poudlard, seul Neville aimait vraiment ce cours.

.

Comme Hermione et ses amis l'avaient prévu, après les cours ils allèrent rendre visite à Hagrid qui fut très content de les voir. Ce dernier leur offrit un thé chaud avec une part de gâteau qu'il avait fait. Le trio d'or échangèrent un coup d'œil pas très rassuré, Hagrid étant loin d'être un cordon bleu.

Ils passèrent un bon moment ensemble à discuter de diverses choses et à rire. De temps en temps, lorsqu'Hagrid ne les regardait pas, les jeunes Gryffondor lancèrent des morceaux de gâteau à Crockdur.

\- Je vois que vous avez fini votre part de gâteau. Vous en revoulez un morceau ? leur demanda Hagrid.

\- Non ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les quatre amis, cachant leurs sourires moqueurs.

\- C'est juste qu'il va bientôt être l'heure du dîner, donc si nous mangeons trop avant, nous n'aurons plus faim, expliqua Hermione avec tact. Mais ne t'en fais pas Hagrid, ton gâteau était très bon !

\- Merci. Il serait peut-être temps que vous y alliez si vous ne voulez pas être en retard ! dit le professeur après avoir regardé la pendule.

Après avoir salué leur ami, le petit groupe de Gryffondor gagna la Grande Salle pour le dîner. À la fin de ce dernier, Hermione alla dans ses appartements faire ses devoirs. Drago la rejoignit une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il ne soit l'heure de faire leur ronde.

.

.

Depuis la veille, Drago avait lancé un jeu avec Hermione. Il se demanda d'ailleurs quand elle alla le commencer. L'adolescent était en train de prendre sa place à table pour le déjeuner lorsqu'il entendit Hermione se manifester par leur lien.

_**« Cap ou pas cap de manger ton repas sans utiliser les mains ? »**_

Drago croisa le regard de la jeune fille et ils se fixèrent pendant un instant, avec un air de défi. Après s'être servi du plat principal, le Prince des Serpentard mit ses mains dans son dos et se pencha pour commencer à manger. Hermione tenta de cacher ses rires face à cette vision de Drago quelques peu ridicule.

\- Dray, je peux savoir pourquoi tu manges ainsi ? lui demanda Pansy, choquée par sa façon de manger.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde, répondit son meilleur ami.

A la fin du repas, Drago lança un regard triomphant à Hermione. Maintenant c'était à son tour de lui préparer quelque chose et il avait déjà une petite idée sur le sujet.

.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement.

\- Plutôt cool ta façon de manger à midi, se moqua Hermione lorsque Drago l'eut rejoint dans leur salon.

\- Très drôle. Attends de voir ce que je te réserve. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

\- Bonne nuit, Drago.

.

.

Le lendemain, lorsque le jeune Serpentard vit qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner, il lui dit :

_**« Cap ou pas cap de te rendre dans la Grande Salle avec tes sous-vêtements sur tes habits ? »**_

En l'entendant, la jeune Gryffondor se retourna vivement. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation elle repartit dans sa chambre et en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard habillée de la façon dont Drago l'avait défiée.

_**« Pas mal les sous-vêtements. »**_

\- Garde tes réflexions pour toi Drago...

Le Serpentard soupira en constatant qu'il n'avait une nouvelle fois pas fait attention à ses pensées. Il devait bien avouer que son ensemble rouge avec de la dentelle noire ne le laissait pas indifférent…

Lorsqu'Hermione traversa les couloirs qui menaient à la Grande Salle, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur son passage. Mais le pire fut lorsqu'elle passa les portes de la salle. Bon nombre de personnes arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour la regarder, certains la cuillère à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et leur bouche.

Lorsque la jeune fille fut assise à côté de ses amis, elle put constater qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de la regarder avec insistance. Hermione se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un sourire malicieux avant t'entamer son petit-déjeuner.

.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, Drago passa non loin d'Hermione et du professeur McGonagall. Il se cacha derrière une colonne en remarquant que ces dernières parlaient afin d'écouter leur conversation.

\- Miss Granger, je vous prie de porter une tenue correcte si vous voulez être acceptée en cours aujourd'hui, lui dit la directrice.

\- Bien sûr professeur, désolée pour cet incident ! répondit la Gryffondor avant de partir rapidement.

Une fois certain que la voie était libre, le jeune Serpentard sortit de sa cachette et courut rejoindre Hermione.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu allais le faire, avoua-t-il une fois à sa hauteur.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse gagner. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour, répliqua Hermione avant d'entrer dans les toilettes des filles pour s'habiller correctement.

En sortant, elle fut surprise de voir que Drago l'avait attendu. Ils se dépêchèrent de rejoindre les cachots pour leur cours de Potion.

.

Après ses deux heures de Botanique avec les Poufsouffle, Drago suivi ses amis jusqu'à la Salle Commune des Serpentard où ils y passèrent le reste de l'après-midi. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de rigoler à une blague de Blaise, Drago se rendit compte que cela lui manquait de passer moins de temps avec eux cette année.

Le prince des Serpentard était si bien avec ses amis qu'il ne fit plus attention à l'heure. Ce fut lorsque Théo prit la parole qu'il s'en rendit compte :

\- Drago, je ne voudrais pas t'effrayer mais tu as une demi-heure de retard pour ta ronde.

\- Oh merde ! s'exclama le Préfet-en-Chef en se levant d'un bond.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Dray, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout peut bien se débrouiller toute seule, déclara Pansy alors que Drago était déjà sur le départ.

En sortant de la salle, le Prince des Serpentard entendit vaguement Millicent reprendre Pansy pour ce qu'elle venait de dire sur Hermione. Après avoir parcouru quelques couloirs au hasard, Drago s'arrêta à bout de souffle. Il lui restait encore de nombreux couloirs à faire et Hermione pouvait être n'importe où dans le château. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir un peu à l'aveugle, le jeune Serpentard eut soudain une idée.

_**« Hermione, où te trouves-tu ? »**_

Ce fut un peu anxieux que Drago attendit sa réponse car, habituellement lorsqu'ils utilisaient leur lien, ils étaient dans la même pièce. Mais là ce n'était pas le cas, si bien qu'il ne savait pas si leur lien allait fonctionner ou non. Ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de tester la distance de leur pouvoir.

_**« Je suis dans la tour d'Astronomie. »**_

_**« Ne bouge pas, j'arrive. »**_

Drago reprit sa course en direction de la Tour d'Astronomie avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le lien marchait aussi à distance. Il se demandait bien jusqu'à quelle distance maximale cela pouvait fonctionner…

.

Une fois arrivé, Drago trouva Hermione en train de regarder l'horizon par la fenêtre. Une légère brise faisait virevolter ses cheveux. La lumière de la lune s'engouffrant par la fenêtre, formait une sorte de halo autour de la jeune fille. Drago trouva ce spectacle magnifique. Il se racla la gorge afin de signaler sa présence.

\- Tu es en retard, fit remarquer Hermione après s'être tournée pour lui faire face.

\- Désolé, j'étais avec mes amis et je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure. Où en es-tu dans la ronde ?

\- Je viens juste de commencer.

\- Dans ce cas, on la continue ?

Drago se décala afin de laisser passer Hermione la première. Cette dernière lui sourit avant de reprendre sa ronde.

.

Comme à leur habitude, les deux Préfets-en-Chef se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit lorsqu'ils furent de retour à leur appartement.


	21. Chapter 21

**Décliner:** **Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi**

**Merci à ma béta pour son aide et a vous pour vous review.**

* * *

Chapitre 20

Le jeudi matin, alors que Drago sortait de sous la douche, il entendit la Gryffondor se manifester à travers leur lien.

_**« Cap ou pas cap d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner vêtu seulement d'une serviette de toilette ? »**_

En entendant son défi, Drago sortit de la pièce vêtu uniquement de sa serviette de toilette. Ne s'attendant pas à ce que son défi soit si vite réalisé, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être étonnée de voir Drago débouler à moitié nu devant elle et son regard se bloqua instantanément sur le corps finement musclé du Serpentard.

\- Je constate que ce que tu vois te plaît, lui dit le jeune Serpentard en lui adressant un sourire narquois, tout en passant devant elle.

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! se défendit l'adolescente.

\- Pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, cela se voit sur ton visage. Maintenant, si tu as fini de reluquer ma sublime carrure, nous allons pouvoir aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner !

En traversant les couloirs qui menaient à la Grande Salle, plusieurs personnes murmurèrent sur le passage du Prince des Serpentard et la plupart des filles se retournèrent avec envie. Une fois dans la pièce ce fut encore pire, car en arrivant habillé ainsi, il provoqua le silence le plus total.

\- Dray, tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ? lui demanda Blaise pendant que son ami s'installait avec eux.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Où sont tes vêtements ? fit Théo.

\- Oh, ça ! Je n'avais pas envie de m'habiller ce matin, répondit Drago comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Les amis du Serpentard ne cherchèrent pas à avoir plus d'explications car ils savaient qu'ils n'en auraient pas.

Drago s'arrêta un instant de manger et leva la tête. Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione qui leva les yeux au ciel après qu'il lui ait fait un clin d'œil.

Alors que ce dernier retournait à son appartement après son petit déjeuner pour s'habiller, il fut interpellé par la directrice.

\- Après miss Granger, c'est vous qui venez prendre votre repas dans une tenue inconvenable. Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous arrive ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, professeur. Par ailleurs, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerais bien aller m'habiller, répondit tranquillement Drago avant de reprendre son chemin.

\- Dray, attends-moi ! entendit le jeune homme alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer le tableau qui gardait le passage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Milli ? lui demanda le Serpentard dès qu'elle fut vers lui.

\- Que signifie le regard que tu as échangé avec Hermione tout à l'heure ?

\- Je vais m'habiller et je t'explique après... soupira Drago devant l'air déterminé de son amie.

Une fois prêt, le Serpentard alla rejoindre Millicent dans le salon avant de lui expliquer le nouveau jeu qu'il avait mis en place avec Hermione.

\- Je vois que tu as toujours de drôle d'idées, fit Millicent en secouant la tête lorsque Drago lui eut tout expliqué. Mais il faut dire qu'Hermione a, elle aussi, de la ressource.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Mais maintenant, c'est à à mon tour, on va vraiment rire... fit mystérieusement Drago en se levant dans le but d'aller en cours.

Les deux amis allèrent à la cabane d'Hagrid pour deux heures de Soins aux Créatures Magiques en commun avec les Gryffondor.

.

.

Le vendredi à la fin des cours, Drago se rendit à la bibliothèque pour faire son devoir de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Alors qu'il s'installait à une table, il remarqua qu'Hermione était assise non loin de lui. Elle était tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, qu'un léger pli s'était formé entre ses sourcils. En la voyant ainsi, il eut une idée.

_**« Cap ou pas cap de te mettre debout sur ta table et de chanter ? »**_

En entendant Drago, Hermione releva vivement la tête et son regard croisa celui de ce dernier. La jeune Gryffondor détourna les yeux avant de ramasser ses livres qui étaient sur sa table et de partir.

_**« Tu déclares forfait ? »**_

_**« Dans tes rêves ! »**_

Drago vit Hermione revenir à la table qu'elle avait occupée et monta dessus avant de se mettre à chanter. Cela devait être une chanson moldue car elle ne disait rien au Serpentard, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de trouver qu'elle avait une très belle voix. Hermione avait beau ne pas chanter trop fort, cela n'empêcha pas madame Prince d'arriver précipitamment vers eux.

\- Miss Granger, descendez tout de suite de cette table ! gronda la bibliothécaire.

Hermione s'arrêta de chanter et salua le petit public qui s'était regroupé devant elle avant de descendre de son perchoir.

\- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes dans une bibliothèque ?! renchérit madame Prince, voyant que les élèves riaient de la situation.

Les petits groupe qui s'était amassé pour écouter Hermione chanter se dispersèrent d'un coup, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de la responsable de la bibliothèque.

\- Ne recommencez pas miss Granger, autrement je me verrai dans l'obligation de vous interdire l'accès à la bibliothèque ! signala une dernière fois madame Prince d'un ton furieux avant de retourner à son bureau.

Hermione attrapa son sac et adressa un sourire triomphant à Drago avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

.

Après le dîner, Drago passa un peu de temps avec ses amis avant d'aller rejoindre Hermione pour leur ronde.

\- Tu as décidément une vilaine imagination en ce qui concerne mes défis ! fit gentiment remarquer Hermione alors qu'ils commençaient leur ronde.

\- Dixit celle qui me fait aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner en serviette... répliqua le jeune sorcier. Alors de nous deux, je ne sais pas lequel est le plus imaginatif.

\- Vu comme ça, c'est sûr. Mais en attendant, c'est à mon tour à présent...

Le reste de leur ronde s'effectua dans le calme. De retour à l'appartement, ils allèrent directement dans leur chambre après s'être souhaité bonne nuit.

.

.

Lundi, après qu'Hermione eût prit ses affaires de cours, elle rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Alors Mione, prête à affronter une nouvelle semaine ? lui demanda Harry alors qu'elle s'installait près de lui.

\- Toujours, répondit-elle. Par contre, cela n'a pas l'air d'être le cas pour tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Ron avachi sur la table.

\- Il a veillé tard avec Lavande, expliqua Ginny.

.

Le petit-déjeuner terminé, Hermione et ses amis partirent pour deux heures de Potions. En apercevant Drago avec ses amis en train de discuter tranquillement devant leur salle de cours, Hermione eut soudain une idée. Après avoir vérifié que leur Professeur n'était pas encore arrivé, elle se manifesta à Drago à travers leur lien.

_**« Cap ou pas cap de gueuler au milieu du couloir ''McGonagall, je vous aime, je suis totalement fou de vous ?'' »**_

En entendant son nouveau défi, Drago se décala de ses amis afin qu'il soit à la vu de tous.

\- MCGONAGALL, JE VOUS AIME ET JE SUIS TOTALEMENT FOU DE VOUS ! se mit à hurler de tous ses poumons ce dernier.

Tous les élèves présents sursautèrent avant de se retourner et d'exploser de rire.

\- En voilà une belle déclaration, monsieur Malefoy, fit le professeur Slughorn qui venait d'arriver. Si vous en avez terminé, vous pouvez peut-être rentrer afin que nous puissions commencer le cours ?

Le reste de la journée ainsi que le tour de ronde du soir se passa tranquillement.

.

.

Le lendemain, la matinée de cours passa à une vitesse phénoménale.

Alors qu'Hermione levait la main pour donner une réponse pendant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec les Serpentard, Drago se manifesta.

_**« Cap ou pas cap de répondre que des conneries pendant toute l'heure ? »**_

La jeune fille grimaça en entendant son nouveau défi, car elle prenait très au sérieux ses cours. Elle s'apprêtait à rebaisser sa main, mais décida que finalement elle n'allait pas laisser aussi facilement la victoire à Drago. Elle avait passé toute sa scolarité dans une sagesse extrême, elle pouvait bien se lâcher quelques minutes. Ainsi à chaque fois que madame Jofine posait une question, elle levait la main et lorsqu'elle se faisait interroger, elle répondait n'importe quoi. Au départ, ses camarades furent abasourdis devant les réponses qu'elle donnait, n'étant pas habitués à un tel comportement de la part de leur Préfète-en-Chef. Mais ils ne purent pas se retenir longtemps de rire face à l'inventivité dont faisait preuve Hermione dans ses réponses.

\- Dis donc Granger, pour une Miss-Je-Sais-tout, ce n'était pas très intelligent ce que tu disais pendant le cours, se moqua Pansy une fois dans le couloir.

\- Disons juste que j'ai essayé de me mettre dans ta peau et d'imaginer ce que tu aurais pu répondre si c'était toi qui était interrogée, répliqua Hermione avant de partir.

_**« Quelle répartie, je n'aurais pas fait mieux. »**_

.

.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'Hermione croisa Drago dans leur salon, elle eut une idée.

_**« Cap ou pas cap de te balader jusqu'à treize heures avec une pancarte autour du cou où il y a écrit ''aider les elfes de maison en rejoignant la S.A.L.E'' ? »**_

Drago sembla hésiter un instant avant de faire apparaître sur la pancarte qu'Hermione souhaitait.

\- Écris un peu plus gros, ce serait sans doute mieux, fit remarquer la jeune fille en souriant narquoisement.

Pendant le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle, plusieurs personnes se retournèrent sur Drago et le regardèrent étrangement.

\- Pourquoi Malefoy porte une pancarte pour la S.A.L.E ? demanda Harry à sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté de lui.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mentit Hermione.

.

.

Le jeudi soir, alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à sortir de son appartement, elle croisa Drago et ses amis dans le salon.

_**« Cap ou pas cap de lâcher des boules puantes dans les couloirs ? »**_

_**« Où est-ce que tu veux que j'en trouve ? »**_

_**« J'en ai dans ma chambre. Tu n'auras qu'à utiliser le sort d'attraction. »**_

.

\- Mione, tu viens avec nous dans la Salle Commune après le dîner ? lui demanda Ron une fois qu'elle fut vers eux dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

\- Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais j'ai encore pas mal de devoirs à faire, expliqua sa meilleure amie.

Dès qu'Hermione eut terminé son dîner, elle souhaita une bonne nuit à ses amis avant de sortir de la Grande Salle. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se cacha dans un recoin sombre et sortit sa baguette avant de lancer un "accio boules puantes de Drago" informulé. La jeune Gryffondor attendit quelques secondes avant de voir arriver une petite boîte vers elle, qu'elle ouvrit délicatement. À l'intérieur se trouvait une vingtaine de boules puantes ainsi qu'un petit morceau de parchemin où était écrit : Boules puantes à compte à rebours. Amuse-toi bien. D.

Hermione les prit et les dispersa dans tout le château avant de regagner ses quartiers. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle prit un pantalon stretch noir avec des bandes blanches sur le côté ainsi qu'un tee-shirt à manches longues blanc et noir, avant d'aller prendre sa douche. La jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain une dizaine de minutes plus tard habillée avec les vêtements qu'elle avait emmenés. Elle retourna rapidement dans sa chambre prendre ses affaires de cours pour qu'elle puisse faire ses devoirs.

.

Alors qu'Hermione était tranquillement installée en tailleur sur le canapé en train de faire son devoir d'Arithmancie, le tableau gardant l'entrée de l'appartement s'ouvrit sur Drago.

\- Eh bien Hermione, on peut dire que tu as brillamment réussi, la félicita le jeune Serpentard. Mais par contre, tu n'étais pas obligée d'en mettre une pour qu'elle explose lorsque j'arrive devant le tableau...

\- C'était plutôt marrant, non ? répondit la jeune fille en levant le nez de ses livres.

\- Je prends une douche et on fait notre tour de ronde, prévint Drago en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, désireux de se débarrasser de l'odeur nauséabonde due aux boules puantes.

.

Pendant la ronde des Préfets-en-Chef, ils croisèrent des professeurs en train de nettoyer les couloirs à l'aide de la magie et rirent avec complicité.

De retour dans leur quartier, ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de monter se coucher.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur le chapitre.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite**


	22. Chapter 22

**Décliner : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.**

**Après une longue absence me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre :)**

* * *

Chapitre 21

Le vendredi matin, Drago se réveilla tranquillement aux alentours de neuf heures trente, étant donné que son premier cours, en l'occurrence Sortilège, ne commençait qu'à partir de dix heures.

À la fin de l'heure de ce cours en question, Drago et ses amis profitèrent du beau temps en se baladant un peu avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

.

Alors que le Prince des Serpentard mangeait avec ses amis, deux hiboux arrivèrent. Cela l'étonna, car habituellement le courrier n'arrivait que le matin. Un des hiboux se posa devant lui et tendit sa patte à laquelle on avait attaché un parchemin. Tout en le dépliant, Drago se demanda de qui cela pouvait provenir car il ne reconnaissait pas l'oiseau de ce mystérieux propriétaire puis lut le mot sur lequel était inscrit :

Monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes convoqué dans mon bureau à 17h.

Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard.

Tandis qu'il se demandait bien pourquoi la directrice le demandait ainsi, la voix d'Hermione se manifesta dans a tête :

_**« Tu as reçu le même mot que moi ? »**_

_**« Si tu parles du fait que je suis convoqué chez McGo à dix-sept heures, alors oui. »**_

_**« C'est pour quoi à ton avis ? »**_

_**« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée... »**_

\- Dray, tu m'écoutes lorsque je te parle ?! s'écria soudainement Pansy en ramenant le blond à la réalité.

_**« Ouh, Parkinson qui s'énerve. Je te plains ! »**_

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la pique qu'Hermione.

\- Cela te fait sourire en plus ! s'énerva d'autant plus Pansy.

\- Tu ne veux pas la fermer cinq minutes ? Tu vas me donner mal à la tête !

Alors que son amie le regarda d'un air abasourdi suite à sa réponse sanglante, Drago décida de se lever bruyamment et sortit de la Grande Salle. Ses amis le rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard devant leur salle de cours pour deux heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, suivit par deux heures de Soins aux Créatures Magique, le tout en commun avec les Gryffondor.

.

À dix-sept heures, Hermione et Drago allèrent dans le bureau de la directrice.

\- Asseyez-vous, leur dit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sévère. Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai convoqués ?

\- Pas du tout, répondit Drago après avoir échangé un regard peu confiant avec Hermione.

\- Si je vous ai convoqués, c'est par rapport à votre comportement depuis ces quinze derniers jours. C'est un comportement indigne de Préfets-en-Chef. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes censés montrer l'exemple, et non vous promener dans les couloirs peu vêtus ou faire n'importe quoi en cours ainsi qu'à la bibliothèque ! Et ne parlons même pas du fait de lâcher des boules puantes dans le château ! Cela m'étonne de vous, miss Granger, expliqua la directrice.

\- Sauf votre respect, professeur, Hermione n'est pas la seule fautive dans cette affaire, répliqua Drago. D'ailleurs, c'est bien vous ainsi que le professeur Dumbledore, qui vouliez que nous nous entendions. Vous devriez donc vous réjouir car c'est chose faite.

\- Certes monsieur Malefoy, nous voulons que vous vous entendiez, mais pas que vous mettiez sens dessus-dessous le château ! contra McGonagall.

\- Désolée, professeur, cela n'arrivera plus, s'excusa Hermione d'une voix faible en baissant la tête.

\- Je l'espère bien. Je suppose que vous vous doutez bien que je ne peux pas laisser cela impuni. J'ai donc décidé qu'à partir de lundi et jusqu'à vendredi inclus, vous serez en retenue de vingt heures à vingt et une heures. Pendant cette heure, vous allez devoir récurer tous les chaudrons de la Salle de Potion. Bien sûr cette tâche devra être réalisée sans utiliser la magie, autrement je ne vois pas où serait l'intérêt.

Les deux Préfets-en-Chefs abdiquèrent et la directrice les congédia. Le chemin jusqu'à leur appartement se fit dans le silence. Après avoir déposé leurs affaires, Hermione et Drago allèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner.

\- Où est-ce que tu étais passé ? demanda Théo à Drago lorsqu'il fut vers ses amis.

\- J'étais convoqué chez McGo, répondit ce dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

\- Pas grand-chose d'intéressant.

.

Le dîner fini, Drago partit à son appartement faire ses devoirs en attendant que cela ne soit l'heure de faire sa ronde. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de cette dernière, il y alla avec Hermione.

Pendant qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs, Drago remarqua qu'Hermione semblait ailleurs. De retour chez eux, la jeune fille monta directement se coucher sans lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Ce dernier fit de même tout en étant étonné de l'attitude de la jeune fille.

.

.

Durant le week-end, Drago remarqua qu'Hermione avait toujours l'air ailleurs et que cela inquiétait ses amis. Le jeune Serpentard se dit que si ça continuait ainsi, il n'allait pas tarder à voir débarquer Potter et Weasley.

.

.

Le dimanche après-midi, Drago, Blaise et Théo avaient prévu de se retrouver au terrain de Quidditch pour faire quelques passes. Alors que Drago sortait de son appartement avec son balai, il tomba sur Ron qui semblait l'attendre. Le Prince des Serpentard décida de passer son chemin sans faire attention à lui, mais Ron ne fut pas de cet avis car il lui bloqua le passage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Hermione ? attaqua Ron de but en blanc.

Drago soupira, il aurait dû parier sur le fait que cette histoire allait forcément lui retomber dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je lui ai fait quelque chose ?

\- Depuis quelques jours, elle a l'air ailleurs. Je suis sûr que c'est de ta faute, dis-moi que tu lui as fait ! le menaça Ron tout en sortant sa baguette.

Drago commença à perdre patience et soupira lourdement.

\- Range-ça la belette. Tu vas finir par te blesser.

\- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, sale fouine ! l'agressa Ron en devenant rouge de colère.

\- Comme tu me fais pitié, je vais te dire ce que je lui ai fait à ta chère petite amie, lui dit Drago en s'approchant de lui. Je lui ai jeté un sort pendant qu'elle dormait, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la confidence tout en souriant sournoisement.

\- Je le savais ! J'avais bien dit à Harry que c'était de ta faute ! Tu vas le regretter, tu n'es qu'un sale…

\- Non mais regarde-toi, tu crois vraiment n'importe quoi, le coupa Drago. Je ne lui ai rien fais à ta copine. Maintenant, tu m'excuses mais j'ai autre chose à faire, ajouta-t-il en le bousculant pour passer.

Le jeune Serpentard prit la direction du terrain de Quidditch en laissant le jeune Weasley derrière lui. Face à cette situation pesant sur ses épaules, il décida d'entrer en contact avec Hermione à travers leur lien.

_**« Retrouve-moi à l'appartement après le déjeuner. »**_

_**« Pourquoi ? »**_

_**« Fais ce que je te dis, c'est tout ! »**_

_**« Pour qui te prends-tu ? »**_

_**« Hermione, s'il te plaît. »**_

.

\- Te voilà enfin, fit Blaise une fois que le blond fut près d'eux.

\- Nous ne t'attendions plus, renchérit Théo.

\- J'ai été retenu, répondit Drago en montant sur son balai.

.

Il n'était pas loin de midi lorsque les trois garçons regagnèrent le château. Drago les laissa pour aller prendre une douche après s'être autant dépensé. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, le jeune Serpentard vit Hermione assise sur un canapé, avec un air furieux.

\- Je ne suis pas un de tes elfes de maison ! Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre, ni à me parler sur ce ton !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? l'interrogea-t-il en prenant place face à elle.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? C'est toi qui m'ordonnes de te rejoindre ici et tu…

\- Ça je le sais déjà, la coupa Drago. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu sembles ailleurs depuis vendredi.

\- Oh ça. C'est juste que…

Hermione s'arrêta de parler, Drago vit qu'elle semblait hésiter.

\- Tu peux tout me dire, je ne me moquerai pas. Je te le promets.

\- C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je vais avoir une retenue et cela me travaille... Bien sûr, je connaissais les risques si nous nous faisions attraper, mais ça ne m'était jamais arrivée.

Hermione avait l'air si déboussolée que Drago dut se mordre la joue pour ne pas rire.

\- Drago ! le menaça la jeune Gryffondor, ayant bien sûr remarqué son manège.

\- Quoi ? Je ne me moque pas, se défendit-il en levant les mains devant lui.

\- Non, mais tu te retiens de rire ! Cela ne te fait peut-être rien à toi, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Drago ! râla-t-elle en lui lançant un coussin alors qu'il ne pouvait plus se retenir de rire.

\- Désolé, s'excusa le Prince des Serpentard, une fois calmé. Mais tu es trop mignonne. Tu verras que ça va bien se passer. En plus, tu ne pouvais pas rêver mieux que de te retrouver avec le mec le plus canon de Poudlard pour ta première retenue, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Ça va, les chevilles ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elles, elles vont très bien. Il n'y avait que cela qui te tracassait ?

\- Oui, affirma Hermione après avoir hésité quelques secondes.

Drago remarqua son hésitation mais ne releva pas. Après tout, si elle ne voulait pas lui dire ce qui n'allait pas, c'était son choix.

\- D'accord. Il va falloir que tu fasses attention à ton chien de garde roux. Cette fois, j'ai été gentil avec lui, mais cela ne sera peut-être pas le cas la prochaine fois.

\- Qu'est-ce que Ron te voulait ? s'exclama Hermione.

Drago lui raconta ainsi l'accident qu'il avait eu avec Ron quelques heures auparavant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire que tu m'avais jetée un sort ! fit Hermione, outrée, à la fin du récit du jeune garçon.

\- Il tenait absolument au fait que je t'avais fait quelque chose, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu es vraiment irrécupérable.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on m'aime.

\- Si tu le dis... soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel avant de monter dans sa chambre.

Drago, quant à lui, alla retrouver ses amis pour passer le reste de la journée avec eux. À chaque fois qu'il croisait Ron, ce dernier le regardait méchamment. Drago répondait à ses regards par un sourire, ayant remarqué que cela l'énervait d'autant plus.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review afin de me donner votre avis.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Déclimer :**** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.**

* * *

Chapitre 22

Ce matin-là, Hermione se réveilla d'humeur maussade en pressentant que cette journée allait être longue. Outre le fait qu'aujourd'hui était le premier jour de sa retenue, c'était aussi le jour de la Saint Valentin. La jeune Gryffondor était sûre que, comme chaque année, madame Pomfresh allait avoir beaucoup d'antidotes à donner aux élèves qui allaient être victimes de filtres d'amour.

Le fait de penser à sa retenue lui fit penser à Drago, ce qui lui rappela la conversation qu'ils avaient eue la veille. Il avait remarqué son hésitation, elle le savait, mais il n'avait pas insisté, chose pour laquelle elle lui était reconnaissante. En même temps, elle se voyait mal lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle était proche de lui et les réactions qu'elle avait lorsqu'on lui parlait de lui.

Alors que la jeune Gryffondor se retournait dans son lit, elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé samedi midi :

.

_Hermione était alors en train de déjeuner tranquillement dans la Grande Salle quand Parvati vint s'asseoir en face d'elle et se mit à lui parler._

_\- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est trop canon ?_

_Hermione se demanda alors vaguement de qui elle parlait, mais n'y prêta pas plus attention que ça._

_\- Hermione, tu as tellement de chance, tu as tout le loisir de pouvoir profiter de lui, soupira Parvati rêveuse. En tout cas, c'est ce que je ferais si j'étais à ta place !_

_En comprenant qu'elle parlait de Drago, Hermione sentit soudainement la jalousie monter en elle._

_\- Comment ça "profiter" de lui ? demanda d'un ton sec la Préfète-en-Chef._

_\- Tu as déjà dû le voir torse nu, un peu vêtu ou autre…_

_\- C'est vrai qu'il m'est arrivé de le voir torse nu une ou deux fois, avoua Hermione à contrecœur._

_\- Je m'en doutais ! Alors, il est comment ? Est-ce qu'il est aussi sexy que la rumeur le dit ? Est-ce qu'il est aussi doué au lit que ce qu'on peut entendre ?_

_Hermione regarda son amie, abasourdie par ce qu'elle lui demandait._

_\- Allez Hermione, tu peux bien me le dire si tu as couché avec lui ! insista la jeune indienne._

_\- Mais non ! Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui !_

_Cette dernière s'empourpra en remarquant que plusieurs personnes avaient tourné la tête dans sa direction._

_\- Dommage. En tout cas, s'il me le proposait, j'accepterais sans hésiter !_

_Plus la conversation avançait, plus Hermione sentait sa jalousie augmenter. Chose qui l'étonna sachant que Drago et elle étaient juste amis, même si ces derniers temps, elle se sentait de plus en plus attirée par lui et pas seulement physiquement parlant…_

_\- Ça va, Hermione ? On dirait que tu vas casser quelque chose, lui demanda Demelza Robins qui était assise à côté d'elle en la regardant étrangement._

_\- Euh oui, ça va, répondit Hermione._

_La jeune fille ne s'était pas rendu compte que, face à la sensation désagréable de jalousie qui s'immisçait en elle, elle avait serré les poings à s'en marquer les paumes._

_\- Il faut que j'y aille, s'excusa Hermione avant de sortir précipitamment de la Grande Salle, cherchant à comprendre sa réaction._

_._

En repensant à ce week-end et à ce qui l'attendait ce jour-là, Hermione n'avait qu'une envie : celle de se rendormir.

.

Après avoir passé une vingtaine de minutes à essayer de se motiver, la jeune Gryffondor se leva à contrecœur. Elle prit son temps pour se préparer avant d'aller retrouver ses amis pour le petit-déjeuner et d'aller en cours.

.

Contre toute attente, la journée ne se déroula pas si mal. Hermione avait accompagné quelques élèves à l'infirmerie, mais rien de bien grave.

Le soir, alors que la jeune sorcière arrivait devant les cachots pour sa retenue, quelqu'un l'interpella.

\- Hermione ?

\- Salut Jimmy, répondit la jeune fille une fois face à lui en souriant légèrement.

Jimmy Peakes était un élève de Gryffondor de la même année qu'elle. Il faisait environ deux têtes de plus qu'elle et avait les cheveux et les yeux bruns.

\- Salut. Euh, eh bien je voulais te dire que je te trouve très belle tu sais, et euh… tu me plais beaucoup et je voulais savoir si… si tu voulais sortir avec moi ? Alors, tiens, c'est pour toi, lui dit Jimmy en lui tendant un bouquet composé de colchiques, de coucous et d'hellébores blanches.

\- C'est très gentil à toi Jimmy, elles sont très belles ! le remercia-t-elle en regardant les fleurs.

La jeune fille était cependant un peu sceptique face à la signification de ces fleurs.

\- C'est vrai ? Elles te plaisent vraiment ? C'est moi qui les ai ramassées. Alors, tu veux bien… sortir avec moi ? répéta Jimmy.

\- Écoute Jimmy, c'est vrai que je trouve tes fleurs très jolies, mais je suis désolée, je n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que toi, lui expliqua Hermione attristée de décevoir le jeune homme.

\- Alors tu ne veux pas…

\- Non, elle ne veut pas sortir avec toi, le coupa froidement Drago, qu'Hermione n'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle vient juste de te le dire. Alors maintenant Peakes, toi et ton bouquet pourri vous dégagez de là avant que ce ne soit moi qui t'y forces, menaça le jeune Serpentard.

Jimmy blanchit sous les paroles du Préfet-en-Chef avant de partir en courant.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas bien ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de l'envoyer bouler comme ça ? s'énerva la jeune Gryffondor. D'ailleurs, il était plutôt joli son bouquet.

\- Il avait peut-être de belles couleurs, mais s'il avait connu la signification des fleurs composant son bouquet, il ne te l'aurait même pas offert.

\- Parce que toi, peut-être, tu connais leurs significations ? le défia Hermione.

\- Les colchiques signifient un amour finissant ou une jalousie, les coucous une suspicion de tromperie et les hellébores blanches une demande en mariage, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire suffisant.

\- Comment cela se fait-il que le grand Drago Malefoy connaisse le langage des fleurs ? demanda Hermione, abasourdie.

\- Secret. En tout cas, je n'aurais pas choisi ces fleurs.

\- Tu aurais choisi quoi ? ne put s'empêcher de demander la jeune femme.

\- Miss Granger, monsieur Malefoy, vous voilà ! les interrompit le professeur Slughorn.

Les deux adolescents sursautèrent et reculèrent d'un bond en entendant leur professeur.

\- Tout va bien, les enfants ?

\- Oui, professeur, répondit Hermione en rougissant.

\- Bien, alors je vais vous demander de bien vouloir me confier vos baguettes, dit le professeur Slughorn en les faisant entrer dans la réserve où se trouvaient les chaudrons. Je viendrai vous chercher dans une heure ! ajouta-t-il avant de sortir et de verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

\- Alors, Hermione, prête pour ta première retenue ? la taquina Drago.

\- Nous n'aurons jamais fini tout ça en une semaine ! gémit la jeune fille en voyant le nombre de chaudrons qui les attendaient.

\- Crois-moi lorsque je te dis qu'une semaine est largement suffisant.

\- Monsieur serait-il un expert de cette retenue ?

\- J'avoue que j'y ai eu droit quelques fois…

Après ce bref échange, les deux jeunes se mirent au travail. À vingt et une heures, le professeur Slughorn vint les chercher. Hermione était tellement plongée dans sa tâche qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle récurait les chaudrons.

Les deux Préfets-en-Chef retournèrent dans leur quartier après avoir récupéré leurs baguettes. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit avant de gagner chacun leur chambre.

Alors que la jeune Gryffondor se mettait en tenue de nuit, elle se rappela que Drago n'avait pas répondu à l'une des questions qu'elle lui avait posée un peu plus tôt.

_**« Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu aurais choisi comme fleurs... »**_

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, n'obtenant pas de réponse, Hermione supposa que Drago s'était endormi. Alors elle se glissa sous ses draps pour s'endormir à son tour.

.

.

La semaine de la jeune femme se passa tranquillement, partagée entre les cours et sa retenue avec le Serpentard. Comme ce dernier l'avait prédit, le vendredi à vingt et une heure, ils avaient terminé de récurer tous les chaudrons.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review afin de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Déclimer**: **les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.**

* * *

Chapitre 23

Une quinzaine de jours étaient passés depuis que la retenue d'Hermione et Drago avait eu lieu. Durant ces derniers jours, ils ne purent se voir que lors des cours et de leurs rondes puisque Drago passait la plupart de son temps libre à s'entraîner avec son équipe de Quidditch car il fallait qu'ils soient prêts pour le match de samedi. Les Serpentard jouaient contre les Serdaigle et même si Drago ne s'en faisait pas trop, il préférait mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

.

Alors qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner, Drago eut soudain une idée. Il prit la direction de la Grande Salle et s'assit à sa table une fois arrivé. Le jeune Serpentard constata que ses amis n'étaient pas encore arrivés, mais qu'Hermione et les siens étaient déjà là.

_**« Hermione, un nouveau petit jeu, ça te tente ? »**_

_**« La dernière fois que nous avons fait un de tes jeux, nous avons eu une semaine de retenue, je te signale. »**_

_**« Cette fois ça sera un jeu inoffensif ! Un simple jeu des vérités… »**_

_**« Je suppose que le règle est que l'un de nous pose une question et que l'autre doit lui répondre la vérité ? »**_

_**« Exactement. »**_

_**« Comment sommes-nous sûrs que l'autre ne ment pas ? »**_

_**« Je n'ai pas encore réfléchis à ça... »**_

\- Alors vieux, on est dans la lune ? dit Blaise en passant une main devant le visage de son meilleur ami.

\- Oh vous êtes là, fit Drago en remarquant que ses amis étaient près de lui.

\- Oui, depuis déjà plusieurs minutes…

Drago haussa les épaules et se mit à manger lorsqu'Hermione se manifesta à lui.

_**« Tu me fais confiance ? »**_

_**« Oui. »**_

_**« Alors retrouve-moi à l'appartement avant d'aller en Potion. »**_

.

Drago se dépêcha de terminer son repas et se leva de table cinq minutes après qu'Hermione soit sortie de la Grande Salle. Le Serpentard expliqua à ses amis qu'il devait repasser à son appartement avant d'aller en cours. Il trouva Hermione en train de l'attendre dans leur salon.

\- Tu m'expliques ? lui demanda-t-il une fois vers elle.

\- Tu te souviens qu'en cinquième année tu faisais partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale ?

\- Oui. Ombrage nous avait demandé d'attraper toute votre bande, l'Armée de Dumbledore. Je me souviens que nous avions réussi à avoir une certaine Marietta Edgecombe et que lorsqu'elle s'était mise à parler, le mot "cafard" était apparu en bouton sur son front. Je suppose que cela venait de toi ?

\- Tu as raison, cela venait bien de moi. J'avais ensorcelé le parchemin sur lequel chaque membre de l'AD avait écrit son nom, expliqua la jeune fille.

\- Il fallait y penser. D'ailleurs, comment vous faisiez pour savoir quand vous retrouver ?

\- Encore une de mes inventions. J'avais aussi ensorcelé un Gallion pour que la date et l'heure de la réunion s'affiche dessus. Le Gallion se mettait à chauffer à chaque fois qu'un message apparaissait.

\- Je suis stupéfié, tu es vraiment douée ! la complimenta Drago en souriant sournoisement.

\- Merci, fit Hermione en rougissant légèrement. Mais revenons plutôt à notre jeu. Avant que tu arrives, j'ai de nouveau ensorcelé deux Gallions, ajouta-t-elle tout en lui tendant un.

Drago s'en saisit et le regarda sous toutes les coutures. Il ne trouva rien de particulier dessus.

\- Je t'explique. Par exemple, si tu me poses une question et que je dis la vérité, ton Gallion restera froid. Par contre, si je mens, il deviendra chaud et ne refroidira que lorsque j'aurais dit la vérité.

\- Vraiment ingénieux...

\- Faisons un essai pour voir si tout fonctionne correctement, proposa la jeune fille. On va faire une question simple. Demande-moi comment je m'appelle. Je commencerai par mentir puis je dirais la vérité. Ce sera ensuite à ton tour.

Les deux adolescents posèrent donc chacun leur tour la question et ils purent constater que les Gallions avaient été correctement ensorcelés. Le jeu des vérités pouvait enfin commencer.

.

.

Durant la semaine, les deux Préfets-en-Chef apprirent quelques petites choses l'un sur l'autre grâce au jeu des vérités. Comme par exemple leur couleur préférée, ce qu'ils aimaient manger et boire ainsi que d'autres petites broutilles du même genre. Cependant aucun d'eux n'avait osé poser de questions vraiment importantes.

Drago avait eu cette idée de jeu pour avoir l'occasion de mieux connaître la jeune fille et pour la tester. Depuis un certain temps, le jeune Serpentard avait remarqué qu'il appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie et qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Elle était belle, intelligente, avait de la répartie et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle était sérieuse et studieuse même si elle savait aussi être joueuse et savait s'amuser. Hermione avait tout ce que Drago cherchait chez une fille et à force de la fréquenter, il avait fini par commencer à tomber doucement amoureux d'elle sans même s'en rendre compte. Le seul petit problème, c'était qu'il ne savait pas si elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments que lui et c'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas encore se déclarer…

\- Dray ? Tu es avec nous ? demanda Blaise, le tirant de ses pensées.

\- Oh oui, bien sûr, répondit ce dernier en sortant de sa réflexion.

\- Il vaudrait mieux, car ce n'est pas le moment d'être dans la lune vu que nous entrons sur le terrain dans quelques secondes...

Alors que les portes s'ouvrirent et que son équipe enfourchait les balais, Drago secoua la tête pour chasser Hermione de son esprit et pouvoir se concentrer sur le match. Lorsqu'il eut enfin les idées plus claires, le Serpentard vola à son tour sur le terrain, mais Hermione se manifesta à travers leur lien.

_**« Bonne chance Drago, fais attention à toi. »**_

Décidément, il allait être difficile pour Drago d'oublier la présence d'Hermione de son esprit durant le match.

_**« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons gagner. »**_

_**« C'est ce qu'on verra. »**_

Madame Bibine siffla le début du match. Deux bonnes heures plus tard, comme l'avait prédit Drago, les Serpentard gagnèrent le match lorsque leur attrapeur blond attrapa la vif d'or.

Après un passage éclair au vestiaire, les Serpentard allèrent fêter leur victoire dans leur Salle Commune. Pendant la petite fête, le Whisky Pur Feu coula en permanence.

Le Prince des Serpentard alla se coucher tard, ou plutôt tôt le lendemain matin. Il tomba comme une masse sur son lit.

.

.

Drago se réveilla aux alentours de seize heures. Il avait un mal de tête atroce, mais vu tout ce qu'il avait bu la veille, c'était tout à fait normal. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son armoire et sortit une potion anti-gueule de bois d'un vieux coffre. En la buvant, il se félicita d'avoir pensé à en emmener. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se sentit tout de suite mieux.

Drago s'habilla rapidement avant de sortir de sa chambre. Une fois dans le salon, il trouva Hermione installée sur l'un des canapés en train de lire un livre devant un feu de cheminée.

\- Salut, la salua Drago en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Salut, répondit Hermione après avoir fermé son livre. Félicitations pour ta victoire !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que nous avons gagné ?

\- Si vous aviez perdu, tu ne serais pas rentré à cette heure durant la nuit. D'ailleurs, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies l'air aussi en forme aujourd'hui, car je suppose qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de la Bièraubeurre hier pendant votre petite fête ?

\- Si tu savais les miracles que fait une potion anti-gueule de bois...

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

\- J'ai une question. Quel est le truc le plus fou que tu aies fait lors de ces huit années à Poudlard ?

\- Préparer du Polynectar dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde en deuxième année, répondit la jeune fille après avoir hésité.

Drago la regarda, stupéfait. Il savait qu'elle disait la vérité car son gallion était resté froid lorsqu'elle lui avait répondu.

\- Pourquoi ? réussit à demander le Serpentard dans son incompréhension.

Après avoir de nouveau hésité, Hermione raconta en détail le pourquoi du comment. À la fin de son récit, plusieurs émotions faisaient rage en Drago. L'admiration pour avoir réussi une potion si complexe en deuxième année, la colère pour s'être fait avoir si facilement et l'amusement pour avoir appris qu'elle avait vaguement prit l'apparence d'un chat. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago ne savait pas comment gérer tous cela.

\- Tu es en colère ? fini par demander Hermione, voyant que Drago ne parlait pas.

\- Oh non, répondit ce dernier.

\- Je sais que tu mens, fit-elle remarquer en haussant un sourcil. Mon Gallion est toujours chaud.

\- Bon d'accord, je suis un peu en colère. Je n'en reviens pas de m'être fait berner aussi facilement ! Je me rappelle avoir remarqué que ce soir-là Crabbe et Goyle agissaient bizarrement mais je ne m'étais pas trop étendu sur le sujet. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Et vous aviez fait quoi des vrais Crabbe et Goyle ?

\- Enfermés dans un placard à balai. J'avais caché des somnifères dans des gâteaux, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies fait ça. Et puis toi qui… tu t'es… tu t'es transformée en chat, fit-il en riant à plein poumons.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle. Je pensais vraiment que c'était un cheveu. À cause de ça j'ai passé une semaine à l'infirmerie, je n'ai pu en sortir qu'une fois que j'avais arrêté de cracher des boules de poils, se défendit la jeune fille.

\- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas drôle...

Drago tenta de calmer son fou rire mais ce fut peine perdue. Il avait mal aux côtes tellement il riait.

\- Drago ! râla Hermione en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

\- Alors ça, tu n'aurais jamais dû le faire. Tu vas le regretter... la menaça gentiment le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle.

Pour se venger, le jeune Serpentard se mit à la chatouiller. Hermione essaya de s'échapper en se débattant mais elle n'arriva pas à grand-chose tellement elle riait. Pour l'empêcher de bouger, Drago se mit à califourchon sur elle.

\- Stop ! C'est bon, je me rends ! fit Hermione entre deux éclats de rires.

\- Sûre ? la défia Drago.

\- Oui. J'ai eu mon compte ! capitula la jeune Gryffondor.

Drago trouva qu'elle était vraiment belle avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses joues rouges et ses larmes aux yeux à force de rire. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils se perdirent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Comme attiré par une force invisible, Drago pencha son visage vers celui d'Hermione et vit qu'elle fit de même. Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux et se pencha encore plus pour combler l'espace qui séparait leurs lèvres.

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à embrasser Hermione, son estomac se mit à gargouiller, brisant ainsi la magie du moment. Il s'éloigna à contrecœur des lèvres de la jeune fille tout en pestant contre son ventre qui se manifestait lorsqu'il ne fallait pas.

\- On dirait bien que quelqu'un à faim, se moqua gentiment Hermione pendant que Drago s'asseyait plus convenablement sur le canapé.

\- Il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment mangé depuis hier midi.

\- Que dirais-tu si je te faisais un gâteau au chocolat ?

\- Avec plaisir, mais tu veux le faire où ?

La jeune Gryffondor se leva et se dirigea vers la petite Salle sur Demande. Elle passa trois fois devant la porte avant de l'ouvrir et d'entrer avec Drago à sa suite. Hermione venait de faire apparaître une cuisine équipée de beaucoup de matériel que Drago ne connaissait pas. Ce dernier décida de s'asseoir sagement sur le tabouret face au comptoir pour ne pas faire de bêtise.

Pendant qu'Hermione faisait son gâteau, les deux jeunes discutèrent joyeusement et lorsqu'il fut cuit, ils allèrent le déguster devant la cheminée.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Décliner :**** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi**

* * *

Chapitre 24

Le mercredi qui suivit, alors que Drago déjeuner tranquillement, il prit enfin son courage à deux mains et posa à Hermione la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours, voire même quelques semaines.

_**« Est-ce que tu as déjà été intime avec un garçon ? »**_

Drago leva les yeux en direction de la jeune fille et vit qu'elle s'était mise à tousser d'un seul coup. Weasley fille était en train de lui taper dans le dos. Hermione avait l'air d'avoir avalé quelque chose de travers. Lorsqu'elle fut calmée, la jeune Gryffondor rencontra le regard de Drago.

_**« Es-tu en train de me demander si je suis vierge ? »**_

_**« Eh bien… »**_

_**« Non, Drago, je ne suis plus vierge. »**_

_**« Quel âge avais-tu lors de ta première fois ? »**_

Hermione hésita quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

_**« Un peu plus de dix-sept ans. Et toi ? »**_

_**« Quatorze ans. »**_

Drago s'apprêtait à lui poser une autre question, mais Pansy l'interrompit en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'ils aillent en cours. Cet après-midi, ils n'avaient que deux heures de cours, mais malheureusement c'était deux heures de Botanique avec les Poufsouffle.

.

À quinze heures, lorsque Drago arriva à son appartement pour poser ses affaires de cours, il vit qu'Hermione était présente.

\- Tu n'arrives jamais avant moi d'habitude, fit remarquer le jeune homme.

\- Le professeur Babbling nous a fait sortir plus tôt, répondit Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas juste, râla-t-il avant de monter dans sa chambre déposer ses affaires.

\- Tu as eu combien de conquêtes ? demanda subitement Hermione lorsque Drago fut de retour dans le salon.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne me dis pas tout à fait la vérité, fit-elle remarquer, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

\- Beaucoup. Je ne connais pas exactement le nombre, dit-il prudemment en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

\- Combien de petites amies ?

\- Trois.

\- Tu les as aimées ?

Drago prit un instant avant de répondre car il avait l'impression que cette conversation avait un enjeu capital pour la suite de leur relation.

\- Je l'ai cru sur le moment mais j'ai fini par me rendre compte que non, répondit franchement le Serpentard.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà aimé une fille ?

\- Je suis amoureux, affirma Drago.

Hermione fut surprise par sa réponse et Drago vit qu'une sorte de voile de tristesse passa dans son regard, mais disparut rapidement.

\- Elle ne sait pas que je suis amoureux d'elle car je ne lui ai pas dit, confia Drago en décidant de jouer le tout pour le tout.

\- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit ?

\- Je dois avouer qu'elle m'impressionne un peu et je n'ai pas envie de me prendre un balai car je ne sais pas si elle partage mes sentiments.

\- Si tu ne lui dis pas, tu ne pourras jamais savoir si elle partage tes sentiments. D'ailleurs c'est peut-être le cas et elle aussi a peur de se faire jeter, alors elle attend que tu fasses le premier pas...

Drago avait comme l'impression qu'Hermione avait deviné qu'il parlait d'elle. Suivant son conseil, il décida de se lancer. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre son visage en coupe et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. À son plus grand soulagement, Hermione ne le repoussa pas, elle lui rendit même son baiser. Les deux adolescents ne se séparèrent lorsque le besoin de respirer se fit sentir.

\- Je ne veux pas être juste une nouvelle conquête, confia Hermione, à bout de souffle.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, avoua Drago en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Moi aussi, je suis amoureuse de toi, répondit-elle rougissante.

Drago, heureux que ses sentiments soient partagés, embrassa une nouvelle fois Hermione.

\- Parfois, cela risque de ne pas être simple entre nous vu nos caractères, fit remarquer la jeune Gryffondor.

\- Je prends le risque.

\- Je suis jalouse.

\- Ça tombe bien, car moi aussi.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'Hermione Granger allait se mettre en couple avec Drago Malefoy ?

\- Pas moi, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi... avoua Drago.

Les deux jeunes passèrent une partie de l'après-midi ensemble, ne souhaitant pas se séparer.

.

.

Le lundi, étant donné que Drago n'avait pas cours de onze heures à midi, lui et ses amis étaient installés sur les canapés de son appartement.

\- Pourquoi on ne ferait pas un action-vérité ? proposa Pansy.

\- Tu ne trouves pas que nous avons passé l'âge de jouer à ce genre de jeu ? soupira Drago.

\- Mais non, nous…

\- Pansy chérie, je crois que Drago a raison, la coupa Blaise.

Cela créa u sentiment étrange à Drago d'entendre Blaise appeler Pansy de la sorte. Pas qu'il soit jaloux, loin de là, mais il trouvait que cela ne ressemblait pas à son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'il lui en avait fait la remarque environ trois semaines plus tôt, Blaise avait répondu qu'il comprendrait lorsqu'il sortirait avec la fille qu'il aimerait vraiment. En plus de cela, Drago avait remarqué que depuis que Blaise sortait avec Pansy, il était aux petits soins avec elle, lui disait souvent des mots doux et autres niaiseries. Heureusement pour le Prince des Serpentard que Théo et Millicent n'étaient pas comme eux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Pansy.

\- Je ne sais pas ma puce, répondit Blaise avant de l'embrasser.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel face au comportement de son meilleur ami.

\- Je t'ai vu Drago, l'avertit Blaise.

\- Je n'ai rien fait, nia le Serpentard.

\- Mais bien sûr, tu penses peut-être que je vais te croire, rétorqua Blaise. D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que tu nous présentes ta nouvelle copine ?

\- Quoi ? Tu as une copine et je ne le sais même pas ! Elle est comment ? Elle est de quelle maison ? Elle s'appelle comment ? l'interrogea Pansy en se tournant vivement vers Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai une copine ? demanda ce dernier à Blaise, ignorant Pansy.

\- Tu disparais de temps en temps, nous ne te voyons plus aussi souvent, tu as l'air plus heureux, tu souris plus souvent, énuméra Blaise. Tu as généralement certains de ces comportements lorsque tu as une copine, ajouta-t-il.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, mon cher Blaise, mais je ne suis avec personne, mentit le Prince des Serpentard.

Drago se dit qu'à l'avenir il allait devoir faire attention au temps qu'il passait avec Hermione et à son comportement. Cela faisait une dizaine de jours qu'ils sortaient ensemble et ils avaient décidé que cela devait rester secret pour le moment, mais si cela devait continuer ainsi c'était mal parti.

\- Si tu le dis, lâcha Blaise, pas tout à fait convaincu. Je finirais bien par avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- Laisse-le tranquille. Drago nous le dira lorsqu'il aura quelqu'un, le défendit Millicent. Et si nous allions manger ?

Drago adressa un sourire de remerciement à son amie avant de suivre les autres pour aller prendre le déjeuner.

.

Les jours qui avaient suivi la conversation entre Blaise et Drago, ce dernier avait fait très attention à son comportement.

.

.

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, alors que Drago se rendait dehors, il croisa sa petite amie. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le couloir, il s'approcha d'elle avant de l'embrasser.

\- Nous ne devrions pas nous embrasser dans les couloirs, dit Hermione après avoir rompu leur baiser.

\- Il n'y a personne !

\- Tu ne devais pas retrouver Blaise, par hasard ?

\- Si, mais tu vois je n'ai plus trop envie d'y aller à présent, répondit Drago en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Tu devrais quand même y aller. Il a déjà assez de soupçons comme ça, lui rappela Hermione en penchant la tête sur le côté afin de lui donner meilleur accès.

\- Bon d'accord...

Avant de reprendre son chemin, il embrassa une dernière fois sa petite amie. Quant à Hermione, elle reprit sa promenade.

Les deux amoureux avaient pensé être seuls mais ce n'avait pas été le cas. Trop absorbés dans leur petite bulle, le couple n'avait pas remarqué qu'une autre personne était présente dans le même couloir et qui s'était cachée pour ne pas être vue. Cette personne était sous le choc suite à ce qu'elle venait d'apercevoir.

Une fois remise de ses émotions, la personne courut dans les couloirs du château et arriva au tableau qui gardait sa Salle Commune. Prononçant le mot de passe, elle se précipita à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle trouva la personne qu'elle cherchait, elle lui raconta ce qu'elle venait de voir. À la fin de son récit, les deux personnes étaient très en colère et elles décidèrent de ne rien faire pour l'instant, préférant agir après le dîner.

.

Le soir, Hermione était dans sa chambre avec Ginny pendant que Drago était dans le salon avec ses amis. Ils étaient tous en train de discuter tranquillement lorsque des coups violents se firent entendre sur le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de l'appartement des Préfets-en-Chef.

\- Non mais vous êtes malades de frapper comme cela ! s'exclama Drago après avoir ouvert l'accès à l'appartement. Mais je vous en prie, ne vous gênez surtout pas, ajouta-t-il ironiquement alors que ces deux personnes l'avaient bousculé pour rentrer.

\- Où est Hermione !? s'écria l'une d'entre elles.

\- Dis-nous où est notre amie ! s'exclama l'autre personne en voyant que Drago ne répondait pas.

\- Je vous signale que vous êtes ici chez moi et que si je n'ai pas envie de vous répondre, je ne le ferais pas, répliqua Drago de sa voix traînante.

\- Je te jure que si tu ne nous dis pas où elle est, je… commença la première personne.

Elle s'interrompit en remarquant que les amis de Drago s'étaient levés et pointaient leurs baguettes dans leur direction. Les deux intrus firent de même.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda Hermione en descendant, alertée par les éclats de voix provenant du salon.

Une fois en bas, elle analysa rapidement la situation.

\- Ron ? Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? les questionna la jeune Gryffondor. Rangez-moi tout de suite vos baguettes !

\- Ce serait plutôt à toi de nous dire ce qu'il se passe, attaqua Ron pendant qu'Harry hocha la tête, approuvant ainsi les paroles de son meilleur ami.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione, ne voyant pas de quoi il parlait.

\- Cet après-midi, expliqua Ron, je voulais faire un tour dehors et en passant par le couloir qui menait au Hall, j'ai vu une certaine chose. Comme par exemple deux personnes en train de s'embrasser...

Hermione et Drago se raidirent en comprenant qu'il parlait d'eux.

\- Et alors, Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça nous fasse ? railla Pansy.

\- Ce n'était pas n'importe qui ! C'était eux deux ! répondit Ron en désignant Hermione et Drago.

\- Pardon ? s'écria Pansy horrifiée. Tu divagues ! Jamais Drago n'aurait fait ça. Tu as dû mal voir, ou bien c'est elle qui a dû le forcer ! ajouta-t-elle.

\- Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas Malefoy qui l'aurait forcée ? répliqua Harry.

Les deux Préfets-en-Chef sentirent monter la colère en eux en écoutant la conversation qu'avaient leurs amis.

\- Maintenant ça suffit ! Vous la fermez ! s'écria Hermione à bout de patience. Harry, Ron, montez dans ma chambre rejoindre Ginny ! Tout de suite ! cria-t-elle voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas.

Les deux garçons se dépêchèrent de faire ce que leur meilleure amie venait de dire car ils ne voulaient pas l'énerver davantage. Hermione monta à leur suite tout en s'adressant à Drago.

_**« Je vais tout leur expliquer. Fais pareil avec tes amis. »**_

_**« Ça ne sera pas resté secret très longtemps... »**_

_**« Cela devait bien arriver à un moment, de toute façon. »**_

_**« Je t'ai déjà dit que je te trouvais très sexy lorsque tu es en colère ? »**_

_**« Drago, ce n'est pas le moment. »**_

.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Hermione ferma la porte. Avant de leur expliquer toute l'histoire, la jeune fille passa un savon aux garçons par rapport au comportement qu'ils venaient d'avoir. À la fin du récit d'Hermione, Ginny apprit elle aussi de nouvelles choses.

Dans le salon, Drago avait la même conversation avec ses amis.

Les amis du nouveau couple n'en revenaient pas. Certains étaient heureux pour eux, alors que d'autres au contraire ne l'étaient pas tellement. Pansy ne voyait pas cette relation d'un très bon œil et pensait que Drago méritait mieux qu'une Miss-Je-Sait-Tout pour petite amie. Quant à Harry et Ron, ils pensaient que Drago se jouait de leur amie. Hermione avait beau leur expliquer qu'il était sincère, ils ne la croyaient pas. Néanmoins ils promirent de faire des efforts.

Peu de temps après cette conversation, tout le monde alla se coucher. Hermione et Drago se dirent qu'en fin de compte ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé.

.

.

Le samedi neuf avril, cela faisait un mois qu'Hermione et Drago étaient ensemble. Pour fêter cela, Drago avait organisé un dîner – avec l'aide des elfes de maison – dans leur petite Salle sur Demande.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure, Drago accueillit Hermione avec un bouquet composé de roses rouges signifiant la déclaration d'une passion, de saponaires signifiant un amour sensuel, et de tulipes rouges signifiant également une déclaration d'amour. Hermione sourit en prenant le bouquet et embrassa Drago pour le remercier. Après leur baiser, le Serpentard les fit entrer dans la pièce où se déroulerait le repas. Il tira la chaise d'Hermione pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Une fois qu'il fut lui aussi assit, un elfe de maison vint leur servir le dîner. Pendant ce dernier, les deux amoureux parlèrent de tout et de rien.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Drago proposa à Hermione de danser.

Leur soirée se termina merveilleusement bien. Les deux amoureux eurent leur première fois ensemble. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, aussi heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Décliner :**** Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi**

* * *

Chapitre 25

Hermione était assise dans l'un des compartiments du Poudlard Express avec ses amis puisqu'aujourd'hui, c'était les vacances de Pâques. La jeune sorcière était impatiente d'enfin pouvoir rentrer chez elle et voir comment allaient ses parents. Bien qu'ils aient échangé des lettres, Hermione avait hâte de les serrer dans ses bars.

Avec Ginny, la Préfète-en-Chef parla de ce qu'elle allait faire pendant les quinze prochains jours. Charlie avait invité sa famille à le rejoindre en Roumanie pendant la première semaine des vacances. Bien sûr, Harry faisait partie du voyage. Par contre, Ginny ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle allait faire la deuxième semaine.

_**« Retrouve-moi dans le dernier wagon. »**_

Hermione fit croire à ses amis qu'il fallait qu'elle aille aux toilettes pour pouvoir sortir du compartiment sans questionnement, mais elle vit que Ginny n'était pas dupe bien qu'elle ne tenta pas de savoir ce qu'il se passait réellement.

Alors que la jeune fille pénétrait dans le dernier wagon, elle sentit deux bras la tirer dans un compartiment qui était vide et peu éclairé.

\- C'est quoi cet endroit ?

\- Personne ne vient ici, nous pourrons être tranquille comme ça, répondit Drago avant de l'embrasser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? demanda la jeune Gryffondor après avoir rompu leur baiser.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de te voir sans raison ?

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Dans mon compartiment, il n'y a que des couples et j'avais l'impression de tenir la chandelle. Et vu que nous n'allons pas nous voir pendant quinze jours, alors je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je profite de toi…

Les deux jeunes sorciers s'assirent sur la banquette et Drago prit sa petite amie dans ses bras. Hermione n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi attentionné, tactile et romantique. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, elle découvrait une autre facette de lui qui lui plaisait beaucoup.

\- Ça va faire drôle de ne plus se voir pendant la journée, fit Hermione en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago.

\- Oui, c'est sûr...

\- Pourquoi tu ne me rejoindrais pas chez mes parents ? Comme ça, je pourrais te présenter à eux, proposa la jeune fille.

\- D'accord.

Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de Drago pour l'observer. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il accepte aussi rapidement.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ? demanda Hermione, abasourdie, car elle avait fait cette proposition sur un coup de tête.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors je suis d'accord.

\- Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de venir le mercredi de la première semaine ? Cela te laissera quelques jours pour profiter de ta mère et je pourrais en profiter pour prévenir mes parents.

\- D'accord, accepta Drago. Par contre, je voudrais que toi aussi tu viennes chez moi pour rencontrer ma mère... ajouta-t-il prudemment.

Hermione sentit la panique commencer à la gagner et se mit à respirer de plus en plus rapidement. La dernière et seule fois qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans ce manoir, c'était pendant la Guerre, lorsqu'elle s'était faite torturer par sa tante Bellatrix. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge face à ce souvenir, et sa respiration se fit plus marquée puis s'emballa.

Drago remarqua tout de suite le changement de comportement de sa petite amie.

\- Mon ange, regarde-moi, lui dit Drago en prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Respire calmement, continue comme cela.

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione finit par retrouver une respiration normale et ses tremblements cessèrent.

\- Ça va mieux ? demanda Drago, un peu inquiet.

\- Oui, répondit la jeune fille avec un pâle sourire.

\- Je sais que ce que je te demande de faire est très difficile pour toi, mais je souhaite vraiment que tu viennes chez moi et que tu rencontres ma mère.

Hermione s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Drago la coupa.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me répondre aujourd'hui, mais je voudrais que tu y penses. Promets-moi de le faire, insista-t-il.

\- Je te promets d'y réfléchir.

\- Tu sais que je t'ai… enfin que je tiens beaucoup à toi, se rattrapa le jeune homme en réalisant que ses mots étaient sortis si naturellement.

Hermione, qui n'avait pas remarqué son hésitation lors de ses dernières paroles, embrassa Drago avant de se caler de nouveau dans ses bras. Ils passèrent un moment dans cette position sans parler, profitant juste l'un de l'autre.

\- Il faut que nous retournions avec nos amis, ils vont commencer à s'inquiéter, fit remarquer Hermione au bout d'un moment.

Avant de sortir du compartiment, les deux jeunes s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir du wagon, ils regagnèrent chacun leur compartiment.

\- Tout va bien, Mione ? lui demanda Ginny une fois qu'elle fut assise à côté d'elle. Tu as l'air chamboulée.

\- Je parie que c'est à cause de Malefoy. Je te jure que s'il t'a fait du mal, il va le regretter ! s'enflamma Ron.

\- J'ai invité Drago à venir chez moi pendant les vacances pour qu'il puisse rencontrer mes parents, répondit Hermione à sa meilleure amie sans tenir compte de la remarque de Ron. Et il a accepté.

\- Mais c'est super ! Ça prouve qu'il veut vraiment s'engager avec toi et qu'il prend votre relation au sérieux. N'est-ce pas les garçons ?

Harry et Ron se contentèrent de marmonner dans leur barbe.

\- On dirait que ça ne te fait pas plaisir, fit Ginny en voyant l'expression de son amie.

\- Si, si, ça me fait très plaisir ! Le seul problème, c'est qu'il veut que je rencontre sa mère en contrepartie…

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

\- Il veut que cela se passe dans leur manoir.

\- Il est hors de question que tu ailles là-bas ! s'exclama Harry avant que sa petite amie ne puisse parler. Ginny, tu dis qu'il tient à elle, mon œil ! Si cela avait été le cas, jamais il ne lui aurait dit de venir dans son manoir. Surtout après ce qu'il s'y est passé la dernière fois...

Hermione regarda Harry abasourdie par ses paroles, et sentit la colère monter en elle. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, Ginny la devança.

\- Harry Potter ! Ronald Weasley ! Mêlez-vous de vos affaires et laissez-nous discuter tranquillement ! s'énerva Ginny. Que je ne vous entende plus la ramener !

Les garçons se tassèrent sur la banquette et se mirent à discuter entre eux.

\- Je suis sûre que Drago ne pensait à pas à mal en te faisant cette proposition et il ne te forcera pas si tu ne veux pas, la rassura Ginny en retrouvant un ton calme.

.

Le reste du voyage se passa tranquillement. Les élèves descendirent du train lorsque ce dernier se stoppa à la gare de King's Cross.

Une fois sur le quai, le petit groupe d'amis de Gryffondor alla rejoindre Molly qui les attendait non loin du wagon qu'ils avaient occupé.

\- Bonjour les enfants !

\- Bonjour, répondirent ses derniers en allant la saluer.

\- Hermione, nous te verrons pendant les vacances ? s'enquit Molly.

\- Je suis désolée, mais pas cette fois. Je préfère passer du temps avec mes parents.

\- Je comprends. Profites-en bien et passe-leur le bonjour, fit la mère de famille.

\- Tu parles, c'est plutôt qu'elle préfère voir Malefoy, marmonna Ron à voix basse pour que sa mère ne l'entende pas.

Hermione lança un regard noir à Ron. Il commençait à l'énerver avec ses petites réflexions.

_**« Passe un bon début de vacances, mon ange. À mercredi. »**_

_**« Toi aussi. »**_

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant le surnom que Drago lui avait donné. Il avait fait cela dès le lendemain de leur première fois ensemble car il avait trouvé qu'Hermione ressemblait à un ange. Alors depuis, il la surnommait ainsi, mais il ne le faisait que lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

.

Après avoir dit au revoir et souhaité de bonnes vacances à ses amis, Hermione franchit le passage de la voie 9 ¾ pour retrouver son père de l'autre côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de te voir ma puce ! lui dit son père en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, Papa ! répondit Hermione en lui rendant son étreinte avant de le suivre jusqu'à sa Rover grise.

\- Ta mère était folle de joie lorsque tu nous as dit que tu passerais les vacances avec nous, avoua Richard alors qu'ils arrivaient chez eux.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la mère d'Hermione sortit en courant de la maison et serra sa fille dans ses bras tout en lui disant qu'elle était heureuse qu'elle soit là.

Après l'étreinte étouffante de sa mère, la jeune sorcière monta sa valise dans sa chambre pour déballer les quelques affaires qu'elle avait prises avec elle. Lorsque tout fut rangé, elle descendit rejoindre ses parents qui étaient dans le salon. Ils passèrent à table peu de temps après.

\- J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, lança Hermione au moment du dessert.

\- Tu es enceinte ? demanda son père.

\- Mais non, Papa ! s'exclama l'adolescente rougissante.

\- Tant mieux, tu es trop jeune pour avoir un enfant !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire ? intervint la mère de la jeune fille.

\- Vous vous souvenez de Drago Malefoy… ?

\- C'est le petit con prétentieux, arrogant et pourri gâté, dont tu nous parlais souvent ? Et c'est lui qui ne faisait que t'insulter et d'être méchant avec toi ? répondit Richard. Si je l'avais sous la main, je lui expliquerais ma façon de penser !

\- Oui, bien sûr mon chéri. Mais si tu laissais plutôt Hermione nous expliquer ce qu'elle veut nous dire au lieu de t'énerver, le calma sa femme.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration afin de se donner du courage.

\- Drago et moi sortons ensemble et je l'ai invité à passer quelques jours à la maison pour que vous puissiez le rencontrer. Il arrive mercredi, expliqua la jeune femme d'une seule traite.

\- Tu... Quoi… ?! commença Richard.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, ça ! le coupa sa femme.

\- Attends, Jeanne, tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée ? Je te signale que nous parlons de celui qui a tant de fois fait pleurer notre fille !

\- Si Hermione sort avec ce garçon, c'est qu'il a changé. Je trouve cela bien que notre fille ait proposé à son petit ami de venir passer quelques jours chez nous. Si nous en croyons ce que nous dit Hermione, rien que le fait qu'il ait accepté de venir montre qu'il a changé. Alors écoute-moi bien Richard, lorsque ce jeune homme sera chez nous, tu auras intérêt à te conduire convenablement, autrement ça va chauffer pour ton matricule !

\- Excuse-moi, ma puce, ta mère a raison. Je serais content de faire la connaissance de ton petit copain, s'excusa son père. Mais je te jure que s'il te fait du mal, il aura affaire à moi !

.

Après avoir aidé sa mère à débarrasser la table, Hermione souhaita une bonne nuit à ses parents avant de monter dans sa chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, la jeune Gryffondor se mit en tenue de nuit avant de se glisser sous la couette.

Hermione avait beau être fatiguée, elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Cela lui faisait une drôle de sensation d'être seule dans son lit. Il faut dire que cela faisait une semaine que la jeune fille passait toutes ses nuits avec Drago et elle avait vite pris goût à dormir avec lui.

La jeune sorcière finit par s'endormir après avoir tourné et viré pendant un bout de temps dans son lit.

.

.

Le mercredi arriva d'une certaine façon trop lentement pour Hermione car elle avait hâte de revoir Drago, mais d'un autre côté trop vite car elle craignait un peu le comportement de son père, bien qu'il ait promis de se tenir convenablement.

Les deux jours précédents, puisque les parents de la jeune fille travaillaient, elle les avait passés en compagnie d'Emily et Cécilia. Elles avaient fait du shopping, s'étaient baladées et fait encore beaucoup d'autres choses.

.

Il n'était pas loin de midi lorsqu'Hermione se leva. Elle alla prendre une douche rapidement avant de s'habiller d'un haut tube en éponge rose, un cache cœur en mohair blanc ainsi qu'un jean basique noir. Une fois prête, la jeune sorcière descendit préparer le déjeuner et mettre la table pour trois, ses parents ayant pris leur après-midi afin d'être présents pour l'arrivée de Drago.

.

Plus l'heure d'arrivée de Drago approchait, plus Hermione se sentait nerveuse. Le jeune Serpentard n'avait pas voulu que la jeune fille vienne le chercher. Il lui avait dit qu'il transplanerait directement de chez lui dans la petite ruelle qui se trouvait non loin de chez elle et qu'il ferait le reste à pied.

Lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit à seize heures, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. Elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller ouvrir quand son père la devança.

\- Reste-là. C'est à moi, en tant que chef de famille, d'aller ouvrir et de l'accueillir.

\- Richard, arrête donc avec tes bêtises. Reste ici et laisse Hermione ouvrir, le sermonna sa femme en secouant la tête face au comportement de son mari.

Hermione entendit son père bougonner alors qu'elle allait ouvrir. En voyant son petit ami, la jeune fille ne put se retenir de lui sauter au cou et de l'embrasser.

\- On dirait bien que je t'ai manqué, la taquina Drago après avoir rompu leur baiser. Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué mon ange, lui confia le jeune Serpentard avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Le jeune couple se sépara en entendant un raclement de gorge provenant de derrière eux. En se retournant, ils firent face aux parents d'Hermione.

\- Drago, voici mes parents, Jeanne et Richard Granger. Maman, papa, voici mon petit ami Drago Malefoy, les présenta Hermione.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance Madame et Monsieur Granger, les salua Drago. Merci de m'accueillir chez vous pour les quelques jours à venir.

\- Nous aussi sommes contents de faire ta connaissance, Drago. Appelle-moi Jeanne, dit la mère de la jeune fille avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Euh, oui, ravi aussi de faire ta connaissance. Et pour moi, cela sera monsieur Granger, fit Richard après avoir reçu un coup de coude de sa femme.

\- Ma chérie, et si tu aidais Drago à monter ses affaires dans la chambre qu'il va occuper ? proposa Jeanne.

Alors qu'Hermione prenait la main de Drago pour monter à l'étage, elle entendit vaguement sa mère mettre en garde son mari. La jeune fille conduisit son petit ami dans la même chambre qu'il avait occupée quelques mois auparavant.

\- Ton père n'a pas l'air ravi de me rencontrer, fit Drago après qu'Hermione eut fermé la porte de la chambre.

\- Disons qu'il a beaucoup entendu parler de toi durant ces dernières années, et pas forcément en bien, avoua la jeune Gryffondor en s'asseyant sur le lit. Donc, pour lui, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable.

\- Je vois.

\- Laisse-lui le temps de te connaître vraiment. Il verra bien que tu as changé, que tu n'es plus du tout la même personne qu'il y a quelques années, le rassura la jeune fille en le regardant ranger sa valise.

\- Nous devrions rejoindre tes parents. Je ne voudrais pas que ton père se fasse de fausses idées, proposa Drago une fois qu'il eut terminé de ranger ses affaires. Nous nous rattraperons ce soir, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif.

\- En parlant de ça, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'être trop proche physiquement pendant que nous sommes ici.

\- Ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas t'embrasser lorsque je le voudrais et que nous ne dormirons pas ensemble ?

\- Nous pouvons nous embrasser quand nous le voulons du moment que mes parents ne sont pas dans les parages. Par contre, effectivement nous ne pourrons pas dormir ensemble. Et mon père n'appréciera pas le fait que nous nous rejoignions la nuit en plus, il a le sommeil très léger.

\- Ça promet, soupira Drago. Pas grave, je ferai selon les règles.

Avant de quitter la chambre, les deux jeunes sorciers s'embrassèrent. Ils trouvèrent les parents d'Hermione dans le salon en train de regarder la télé. Après avoir expliqué à Drago ce que c'était, lui et Hermione se joignirent à eux.

.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula tranquillement. Pendant le dîner, les parents de la jeune fille posèrent quelques questions à Drago afin de faire connaissance.

Après avoir aidé à débarrasser, les deux adolescents montèrent dans la chambre de Drago où ils s'installèrent sur le lit pour discuter de diverses choses.

Il n'était pas loin de vingt-deux heures lorsque Jeanne et Richard vinrent leur souhaiter une bonne nuit.

\- Drago, juste pour information, j'ai le sommeil très léger. Je peux entendre le moindre bruit, le prévint Richard.

\- Laisse-les donc tranquille et viens plutôt te coucher, Richard ! lui dit sa femme en le tirant par le bras.

.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione embrassa Drago pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit avant de regagner sa chambre.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 26

Cela faisait trois jours que Drago était chez les Granger et tout se passait très bien avec la mère d'Hermione. Toutefois, son père avait toujours des réserves au sujet du jeune homme.

La veille, Hermione avait fait découvrir plus en détails sa ville à son petit ami et alors qu'ils étaient en train de se promener, ils avaient croisé Emily et Cécilia. Après avoir passé un petit moment ensemble, ils avaient convenu de sortir en boite de nuit le lendemain.

.

.

\- Vous avez prévu de faire quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Jeanne à sa fille pendant qu'ils déjeunaient.

Le vendredi, les parents d'Hermione rentraient toujours manger chez eux le midi et ne réouvraient leur cabinet qu'à quatorze heures.

\- Ce soir, nous avons prévu d'aller en boite avec les filles, répondit Hermione.

\- Drago, puis-je te poser une question ? demanda tout à coup Richard.

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle s'attendait au pire.

\- Bien sûr, répondit le Serpentard.

\- Pourquoi ce changement de comportement ? Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ? Pendant des années nous avons entendu Hermione nous raconter beaucoup de choses peu flatteuses à ton sujet, développa Richard. Qu'est-ce qui prouve que tu as vraiment changé ? Tu étais quand même un partisan du mal.

\- Papa ! s'exclama Hermione, outrée par ce qu'elle entendait.

\- Depuis ma naissance, et ce jusqu'à l'année dernière, j'ai subi l'influence de mon père. Pour lui toutes les personnes n'étant pas des Sangs-Purs étaient inférieurs à nous. J'ai donc été élevé avec cette idée. À chaque fois que je me rebellais contre mon père, j'avais le droit à des Doloris, mais lorsqu'il voyait que ça ne marchait pas sur moi, il s'en prenait à ma mère et il me forçait à y assister. À seize ans, j'ai été obligé de recevoir la marque des ténèbres. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, mon père aurait probablement tué ma mère. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux et j'ai compris qu'il n'y avait personne de supérieur à un autre. Mais, pour garantir la sécurité ainsi que la survie de la mère, j'ai continué à faire ce que l'on attendait de moi. Pour me protéger, ma mère a fait un serment inviolable avec mon parrain, il a dû lui promettre de tout faire afin de me protéger. Alors oui, je l'avoue, j'ai fait des mauvaises choses que je regrette beaucoup. J'aurais pu une nouvelle fois choisir la facilité en demandant à ce qu'on me lance le sortilège Oubliette, mais je ne veux pas oublier les choses que j'ai faites. En m'en souvenant, cela me pousse à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur, pour ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Pourquoi j'ai changé maintenant ? Eh bien puisque mon père est maintenant enfermé à Azkaban je peux enfin être vraiment moi-même sans craindre pour ma vie et celle de ma mère. Depuis le début d'année, avec votre fille nous avons appris à réellement nous connaître. Je lui en suis reconnaissant d'avoir su passer outre notre passé pour pouvoir nous donner une chance d'être amis. À force de la fréquenter, j'ai fini par tomber amoureux d'elle et, avec chance, elle aussi partage mes sentiments, expliqua Drago.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu es sincère et que tu ne comptes pas profiter de ma fille et la mettre enceinte, dit le père d'Hermione.

\- Richard ! s'offusqua sa femme.

\- Laissez, Jeanne. Avoir un enfant avec votre fille n'est pas du tout à l'ordre du jour. Cela ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ensemble et nous somme trop jeunes. Je pense que nous devons déjà finir nos études, trouver un travail, habiter ensemble et nous marier avant de penser à faire un enfant. Mais, si toutefois cela ne se passait pas comme ça et qu'Hermione se retrouvait enceinte, j'assumerais totalement mes responsabilités. Je ne la laisserai pas tomber, répondit Drago en regardant le père de sa petite-amie dans les yeux afin qu'il puisse voir qu'il était sincère.

Hermione fut émue par ce que venait de dire son petit ami car cela prouvait qu'il tenait vraiment à elle et qu'il voyait un avenir avec elle. Par contre, la jeune fille était fâchée contre son père et vit que sa mère aussi.

\- Tu assumerais tes actes si ma fille tombait enceinte ? répéta Richard, septique.

\- Oui, monsieur, confirma Drago. Vous savez, il faut être deux pour faire un enfant, donc il serait tout à fait normal que j'assume cela.

Cette fois-ci, le père d'Hermione sembla le croire.

\- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de retourner travailler avant que tu n'aies d'autres questions tordues à poser... dit Jeanne à son mari après avoir débarrassé la table.

.

Pendant l'après-midi, Hermione et Drago décidèrent d'aller se reposer un peu afin d'être en forme pour cette nuit. Puisque ses parents n'étaient pas présents, la jeune fille rejoignit son petit ami dans sa chambre où ils s'installèrent sur le lit.

\- Je suis désolée pour le comportement de mon père tout à l'heure, s'excusa Hermione en se blottissant dans les bras de son petit ami.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je crois que j'aurais réagi de la même façon que lui si j'avais été à sa place, la rassura Drago en l'embrassant sur le front.

Hermione était tellement bien dans les bras de Drago qu'elle finit par s'endormir.

.

\- Hermione, il faudrait que tu te réveilles... fit doucement Drago quelques heures plus tard.

\- Hum, nan veux pas... marmonna la jeune fille en resserrant son étreinte autour de son petit ami.

\- Je voudrais bien, mon ange, mais ça m'étonnerait que ton père soit très content de nous trouver comme cela lorsqu'il rentrera.

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Presque dix-sept heures trente.

Hermione soupira avant de se détacher de Drago.

\- J'étais pourtant bien, bouda la jeune fille.

\- Moi aussi. Ça m'avait manqué de t'avoir dans mes bras, avoua-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

\- Heureusement que j'ai pensé à mettre un réveil, autrement je n'imagine même pas le scandale qu'aurait fait mon père s'il nous avait trouvés tous les deux endormis dans le même lit, fit remarquer Hermione après avoir rompu le baiser.

\- Tu as raison, je n'aurais pas donné cher de ma peau ! confirma Drago avant de sortir de la chambre.

Les parents de la jeune fille rentrèrent du travail peu de temps après que Drago ne l'eut réveillée. Les adolescents allèrent les rejoindre en bas.

.

Les Granger ainsi que Drago passèrent à table lorsque le dîner fût prêt. L'ambiance était moins tendue que ce midi. Hermione suspectait sa mère d'avoir eu une conversation avec son père par rapport à son comportement.

.

Vers vingt-deux heures, alors que Jeanne et Richard allèrent se coucher, Hermione et Drago commencèrent à se préparer pour leur sortie. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux prêts.

\- Tu es très belle ! complimenta Drago alors qu'Hermione sortait de sa chambre.

Elle portait une minirobe près du corps rose brillant avec une ceinture en anneau dorés ainsi qu'une paire de mules à fines lanières. La jeune fille avait laissé ses cheveux détachés et s'était légèrement maquillée.

\- Merci. Toi aussi tu es très beau.

Drago portait un jean noir et une chemise blanche dont il avait laissé détacher les deux boutons du haut.

Le jeune couple descendit dans le salon attendre les cousines d'Hermione. À peine une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils entendirent une voiture se garer devant chez eux et des coups furent frappés à la porte d'entrée.

\- Salut Emily ! la salua Hermione après avoir ouvert.

\- Salut ! Vous êtes prêt ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, nous pouvons y aller, répondit Hermione.

La jeune sorcière ferma la porte d'entrée avant de suivre Emily et Drago jusqu'à la voiture dans laquelle se trouvait Cécilia qui les attendait.

\- Au faite, Mione, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que j'aie invité Ashley ? demanda Cécilia alors qu'ils étaient en chemin pour la boite.

\- Oh non… répondit la jeune sorcière peu enjouée.

Ashley est une amie de Cécilia et, à vrai dire, la jeune sorcière n'était pas vraiment enchantée de la revoir.

.

En arrivant devant la boite, Hermione ne put manquer Ashley car, comme à son habitude, elle était habillée très sexy et était beaucoup trop maquillée.

\- Drago, voici Ashley, mon amie. Ashley, voici Drago, les présenta Cécilia.

\- Salut, fit Ashley de façon aguicheuse.

\- Salut, répondit Drago, sans lui prêter vraiment attention, avant de suivre Hermione à travers la boite.

Une fois à leur table, le petit groupe commanda leurs cocktails habituels.

Pendant la soirée, ils dansèrent, burent et firent quelques défis. Ashley passa une grande partie de son temps à draguer Drago. Elle ne cessait de le toucher et de mettre sa poitrine en avant. Plus le temps passait et plus Hermione sentait la jalousie monter en elle.

\- Tu veux danser ? proposa Ashley à Drago.

\- Oui, bien sûr ! répondit-il. Mais avec Hermione en revanche, ajouta-t-il alors qu'Ashley s'apprêtait à se lever.

Hermione se saisit de la main que lui tendait son petit ami et le suivit jusqu'à la piste de danse.

\- J'ai bien cru que tu allais finir par étrangler cette pauvre Ashley ! fit Drago alors que les deux amoureux dansaient ensemble.

\- Elle était en train de te draguer ouvertement devant moi, répondit Hermione. Elle ne faisait que de te tripoter et de t'exposer sa poitrine !

\- Jalouse ? la taquina-t-il.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Dommage pour elle, car je n'aime pas les filles rousses, ni les filles qui n'ont rien dans la tête, ni celles qui prennent leur visage pour du papier dessin et j'aime encore moins les filles qui s'habillent vulgairement.

\- Et tu préfères quel genre de filles ?

\- Les filles intelligentes, qui ont du caractère, du sens de l'humour et plus précisément les filles aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux chocolat, confia Drago. Si tu veux, je connais un bon moyen pour lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas libre...

\- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Hermione en souriant malicieusement.

\- Ça, fit-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Alors que Drago embrassait Hermione, cette dernière pouvait sentir les yeux d'Ashley sur elle.

\- Je pense qu'elle a compris, fit Hermione en croisant le regard noir de l'amie de sa cousine après avoir rompu leur baiser.

\- Tant mieux. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir vraiment profiter de cette soirée.

Les deux jeunes sorciers passèrent beaucoup de temps à danser tous les deux. Ils ne retournèrent à leur table que pour boire.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement et Ashley n'avait plus tenté de draguer Drago.

Il n'était pas loin de cinq heures du matin lorsque le petit groupe d'amis décida de rentrer chez eux.

.

.

Le lendemain soir, Hermione avait décidé d'aller au cinéma avec Drago. Puisque ce dernier devait repartir le lendemain, la jeune fille avait envie de passer la soirée seule avec son petit ami. Après avoir expliqué le principe du cinéma, Drago accepta d'y aller.

.

Une fois la séance terminée, le jeune couple alla se promener un peu.

\- Je suis d'accord pour venir chez toi et rencontrer ta mère, dit Hermione après avoir inspiré un bon coup afin de se donner du courage.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu es sûre ? Si tu ne te sens pas prête, ce n'est pas grave. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces.

\- Je veux le faire, affirma Hermione. Enfin, si tu veux toujours que je le fasse, ajouta-t-elle, un peu surprise par la réaction de son petit ami.

\- Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux. Est-ce que cela te dirait de faire comme pour moi ?

\- Que je vienne mercredi et que je passe quelques jours chez toi ?

\- Oui. Mais si tu ne veux pas, ce n'est pas grave. Le plus important c'est que tu rencontres ma mère. Si cela ne te va pas, je te ramènerai chez toi dans la minute, la rassura Drago.

\- Juste une petite question : pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens autant à ce que je vienne chez toi ? Car j'aurais tout aussi bien pu rencontrer ta mère dans un autre endroit…

\- Je sais que tu y as vécu un moment affreux, mais je tiens vraiment à te faire découvrir l'endroit où je vis, répondit Drago. Le manoir a beaucoup changé.

.

Après leur petite promenade, les deux amoureux rentrèrent chez Hermione. Ils allèrent directement se coucher après s'être embrassés.

.

.

Le lendemain, Hermione et Drago restèrent tranquillement chez les Granger.

Aux alentours de seize heures, Drago se prépara à repartir chez lui.

\- Merci de m'avoir accueilli chez vous, remercia-t-il les parents d'Hermione.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Reviens nous voir quand tu veux Drago, lui dit Jeanne. La maison te sera toujours ouverte ! ajouta-t-elle.

\- Hmm, bien sûr... confirma Richard après que sa femme lui ait donné discrètement un petit coup de coude.

Les parents de l'adolescente laissèrent le jeune couple seul afin qu'ils puissent se dire au revoir.

\- On se revoit mercredi ? demanda Drago à sa petite amie.

\- Oui, répondit cette dernière.

\- Je passerai te chercher vers quinze heures, la prévint-il soulagé qu'elle n'ait pas changé d'avis.

Les jeunes sorciers s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que le jeune Serpentard ne parte.

.

.

Les jours suivants, comme ses parents avaient pris quelques jours de repos, Hermione resta avec eux.


	28. Chapter 28

**Décliner:** Les **personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling mais l'histoire est de moi.**

* * *

Chapitre 27

C'était aujourd'hui que Drago venait chercher Hermione afin de l'emmener chez lui pour qu'elle puisse rencontrer sa mère. Il était également prévu qu'elle séjourne quelques jours dans le manoir.

.

Hermione se leva aux alentours de onze heures trente. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la cuisine pour boire un verre de jus d'orange, la jeune fille vit que sa mère s'y trouvait déjà en train de préparer le déjeuner.

\- Bonjour ma puce. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour maman, j'ai bien dormi, merci.

\- Pas trop nerveuse par rapport au fait de rencontrer la mère de Drago ?

\- Un peu. Vous êtes sûrs que cela ne vous dérange pas que j'aille passer quelques jours chez lui ?

\- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Il est tout à fait normal que tu ailles passer quelques jours chez ton petit ami, la rassura sa mère.

\- Papa n'est pas là ?

\- Je l'ai envoyé chercher le pain et le journal.

Après son petit déjeuner, Hermione aida sa mère à finir de préparer le déjeuner ainsi qu'à mettre la table. Son père rentra peu de temps avant qu'ils ne passent à table.

.

Le repas terminé, Hermione monta préparer ses valises. Dans la première, elle mit les affaires dont elle allait avoir besoin pour le reste de la semaine et dans l'autre, ce dont elle aurait besoin pour Poudlard. La jeune sorcière fit bien attention de tout mettre car normalement, si tout se passait bien, elle ne devait pas revenir chez ses parents avant de prendre le train.

Lorsqu'Hermione eut fini ses valises, elle décida de faire le ménage dans sa chambre avant d'aller prendre sa douche afin d'essayer de calmer la nervosité qu'elle ressentait. La jeune fille sortit de sous l'eau une quinzaine de minutes après y être entrée. Elle se sécha avant de mettre un pull col boutonné gris et un denim ailes d'anges avant de se coiffer quand Drago se manifesta dans ses pensées.

_**« Tu es prête mon ange ? J'arrive dans cinq minutes. »**_

Hermione se dépêcha de tout ranger dans la salle de bain avant de repasser par sa chambre prendre ses valises pour les descendre.

\- Je vais ouvrir, fit Hermione en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Mais personne n'a sonné... s'étonna son père.

À peine eut-il fini sa phrase, que la sonnette retentit.

\- Je vois que tu es prête, constata Drago.

\- On peut dire que tu as un bon sens du timing ! répondit Hermione avant de l'embrasser.

Pendant que Drago saluait les parents de sa petite amie, cette dernière enfila une veste en cuir à ruban noir ainsi qu'une paire de ballerine à boucles blanches et roses.

\- Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? demanda Drago en prenant les valises de sa petite amie.

\- Oui, c'est bon, répondit cette dernière.

Hermione dit au revoir à ses parents avant de suivre Drago. Ce dernier les conduisit dans la même petite ruelle que celle où ils avaient transplané quelques mois auparavant.

Le jeune garçon les fit transplaner et quelques secondes plus tard, ils réapparurent devant les grilles de l'imposant manoir Malefoy. Hermione trouva qu'il avait le même aspect que ce qu'elle en gardait en souvenir de son passage de l'année dernière.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Drago.

\- Oui...

Le jeune garçon prit la main de sa petite amie dans la sienne et franchit les grilles. Même si Hermione savait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir nerveuse et une boule se formait au creux de sa gorge.

\- Si ça ne va pas, je te ramène chez toi. Tu as juste à me le dire, rappela Drago, ayant perçu le changement d'humeur de sa petite amie. Tu n'as rien à craindre, tu ne risques rien.

Après avoir inspiré un bon coup, Hermione lui fit signe pour qu'il ouvre la porte d'entrée. Elle trouva que le Hall était à la fois semblable et différent de ce qu'elle avait vu la première fois. Certains objets étaient toujours à la même place alors que d'autres avaient disparu et encore d'autres étaient ajoutés. Il paraissait aussi plus lumineux.

.

Peu de temps après l'arrivée des deux jeunes sorciers, une femme imposante et élégante vint les rejoindre. Hermione n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la mère de Drago.

\- Mère, voici Hermione Granger ma petite amie. Hermione, voici ma mère Narcissa Malefoy, les présenta Drago après avoir embrassé sa mère.

\- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, miss Granger. J'espère que tout se passera bien pendant votre séjour, la salua la mère de Drago.

\- Je suis de même enchantée de faire votre connaissance madame Malefoy. Je vous remercie de m'accueillir chez vous.

\- Drago, veux-tu bien montrer sa chambre à notre invitée ? Et fais lui visiter le manoir pendant que je termine de préparer le thé.

Drago entraîna sa petite amie vers les escaliers alors que sa mère disparaissait dans l'un des couloirs. Hermione fut un peu surprise d'entendre que Narcissa faisait elle-même le thé et non un de leur elfe de maison.

.

\- Vas-y, pose ta question, fit Drago au bout d'un moment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'en ai une ?

\- Tu es dans tes pensées et tu ne fais pas attention à ce qui t'entoure. Je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas remarqué que nous avons monté un étage, répondit le jeune homme.

\- Tu as raison, capitula Hermione.

\- Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me demander, l'encouragea Drago en voyant que sa petite amie hésitait.

\- C'est vraiment ta mère qui va préparer le thé ?

\- Tu as peur qu'elle t'empoisonne ? la taquina Drago.

\- Mais non ! s'écria la jeune Gryffondor. Je pensais juste que ça aurait plutôt été un de vos elfes de maison qui l'aurait fait, ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

\- Depuis cet été, ma mère prend régulièrement des cours de cuisine. Elle a toujours voulu apprendre à cuisiner. En ce qui concerne les elfes de maison, elle les a tous libérés à la fin de la Guerre, mais elle en a acheté un nouveau. Et avant que tu me demandes pourquoi elle a préféré en acheter un plutôt que d'en garder, je vais te le dire. Elle a fait cela pour être sûre que l'elfe serait fidèle à elle et non à mon père comme ceux que nous avions avant, expliqua Drago.

Hermione ne put avouer qu'elle était étonnée que Narcissa ait été aussi généreuse avec ses anciens elfes de maison. Après cette petite conversation, les deux amoureux reprirent leur chemin.

\- Voici ta chambre, bien que tu n'en aies pas besoin, fit Drago en ouvrant une porte.

La pièce était spacieuse et lumineuse. Comme meubles, il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin, une coiffeuse et une armoire. Les murs étaient recouverts de papier peint gris clair et de la moquette blanche était posé au sol.

\- Pourquoi tu dis que je n'aurai pas besoin de cette pièce ? voulut savoir Hermione après avoir posé ses valises.

\- Etant donné qu'ici tu es chez moi, tu dormiras dans ma chambre avec moi, répondit Drago comme si c'était évident.

\- Ta mère a mis à ma disposition cette chambre, il serait inconvenant que je ne m'en serve pas…

\- Ma mère se doute que je ne te laisserai pas dormir ici.

\- On verra...

\- Oh, mais c'est déjà tout vu ! répliqua Drago avant d'embrasser sa petite amie.

Après avoir rompu leur baiser, le Prince des Serpentard continua de faire visiter son manoir. Au fur et à mesure des pièces qu'ils visitaient, Hermione remarquait qu'elles étaient toutes très éclairées et que l'atmosphère y était agréable, contrairement à ce que sa dernière visite avait pu lui faire penser. Lorsque la jeune fille en fit la remarque à Drago, il lui expliqua que sa mère avait fait refaire toute la décoration à la fin de la Guerre.

.

\- Il y a quoi derrière cette porte ? demanda Hermione en désignant une porte qui leur faisait face.

Drago hésita à lui répondit, ce qui éveilla la curiosité de sa petite amie.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu vois ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte, répondit-il prudemment.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu y cache des monstres dangereux ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- N'abuse pas, répondit le jeune Serpentard en souriant. Mais ça pourrait te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs...

\- C'est dans cette pièce que ta tante... s'en est prise à moi ? devina Hermione.

\- Oui et c'est pour cela que je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'ouvrir cette porte, confirma Drago.

\- Je veux entrer dans cette pièce.

\- Tu en es sûre ? fit Drago, surpris.

\- Oui j'en suis sûre. Alors ouvre cette porte s'il te plaît, insista Hermione.

Le jeune Serpentard s'exécuta et entra dans la pièce. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Hermione le rejoignit.

La pièce dans laquelle la jeune sorcière pénétra avait elle aussi subi un relooking. Mais malgré cela, la jeune fille ne se sentit pas très à l'aise. Elle avança prudemment pour en faire le tour, tout en ayant conscience que Drago épiait le moindre de ses gestes. Lorsqu'elle fut devant la cheminée, Hermione sentit des bouffées de chaleur l'envahir et des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de son dos. Elle avait aussi la tête qui tournait et elle se sentit devenir pâle.

\- Hermione, ça va ? lui demanda Drago inquiet, face à sa soudaine immobilité.

Les images de sa torture lui revinrent avec une telle force qu'elle ne put les empêcher. Non seulement Hermione voyait ce que Bellatrix lui avait fait, mais elle ressentait aussi chaque coup qu'elle lui avait infligés.

\- Nous ferions mieux de…

Hermione n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase de Drago car elle s'écroula. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, la jeune fille entendit son petit ami crier son prénom.

.

Tout autour d'Hermione était noir. Elle avait beau essayé de bouger, elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait dans les airs et qu'on la transportait avant d'être délicatement posée sur quelque chose de confortable. Hermione entendit des voix autour d'elle et elle essaya de se concentrer dessus pour savoir ce qu'elles disaient.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda une voix de femme.

\- Nous sommes allés dans l'ancien salon et elle s'est évanouie, répondit une voix masculine.

\- Vous êtes allés dans l'ancien salon ! s'exclama d'une façon surprise la voix de femme.

\- Oui. Lorsqu'elle a su ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte, elle a insisté pour entrer dans le salon. Je n'aurais jamais dû céder.

En se concentrant un peu plus, Hermione fini par reconnaître la voix de Drago et celle de sa mère.

\- Tenez maîtresse, Douna vous a apporté une bassine d'eau fraîche et un gant, comme la maîtresse l'a demandé, dit une troisième voix que la jeune fille identifia appartenir à un elfe de maison.

Hermione sentit qu'on lui posait quelque chose de frais sur le front et supposa que c'était un gant de toilette.

\- Mon ange, il faudrait que tu te réveilles... l'encouragea Drago.

La jeune Gryffondor fut étonnée que son petit ami utilise son surnom devant sa mère, il devait vraiment être inquiet. Hermione essaya de faire ce qu'il venait de dire. Après beaucoup d'effort, elle réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama Drago en voyant que la jeune femme avait ouvert les yeux. Comment te sens-tu ? As-tu mal quelque part ?

\- Comment vous sentez-vous miss Granger ? l'interrogea madame Malefoy.

\- Bien, enfin je crois, répondit Hermione en s'asseyant.

La jeune fille dut le faire trop vite car sa tête se mit à tourner un peu.

\- Je te ramène chez toi, décida Drago.

\- Mais pourquoi ? demanda sa petite amie.

\- Je vois bien que tu ne te sens pas très bien. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire venir ici, tu n'étais pas prête, répondit-il. Je t'ai fait revivre des mauvais souvenirs qui t'ont fait t'évanouir.

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de ça que je me suis évanouie ! se défendit Hermione.

Drago lança un regard à sa petite amie signifiant qu'il ne la croyait pas.

\- Bon d'accord, le fait d'aller dans cette pièce a fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs. Mais ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de ça que je me suis évanouie. Il faut aussi ajouter le fait que je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé à midi et le fait que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, expliqua Hermione.

Le jeune Serpentard sembla sceptique face à l'explication de la jeune fille.

\- Drago, il serait peut-être préférable que tu accompagnes miss Granger dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se rafraîchir et se reposer un peu, intervint Narcissa. Nous ferons plus ample connaissance au moment du dîner ! ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Drago aida Hermione à se lever et lui prit la main avant de la raccompagner à sa chambre. Une fois dans cette dernière, il lui montra la salle de bain attenante à la chambre. Hermione se passa rapidement un coup d'eau sur le visage avant de rejoindre son petit ami.

\- Tu ferais mieux de t'allonger un peu, conseilla Drago une fois qu'Hermione fut vers lui.

Même si la jeune fille n'en avait pas spécialement envie, elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait.

\- Comment tu te sens ? s'inquiéta Drago.

Ce dernier commençait à énerver Hermione à tout le temps lui demander comment elle allait. La jeune Gryffondor décida de s'amuser un peu.

\- Ça ne va pas très bien, répondit Hermione le plus sérieusement qu'elle le pouvait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Tu veux que je demande à notre elfe de t'apporter quelque chose ? la questionna Drago, inquiet.

\- Je pense que je me sentirais mieux si tu venais t'allonger à côté de moi.

Hermione avait de plus en plus de difficulté à garder son sérieux face à l'inquiétude de son petit ami.

\- Franchement Hermione, je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout ! Je m'inquiète pour toi, la gronda Drago en comprenant qu'elle se moquait de lui.

\- Allez, viens ici, insista la jeune fille en tapotant la place vide à côté d'elle. Je t'assure que je vais bien ! Ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ce n'était rien.

Drago hésita encore quelques instants avant de finir par se décider à rejoindre sa petite amie.

\- Ah, je vais tout de suite mieux ! le taquina la jeune Gryffondor une fois dans les bras de Drago.

\- Hermione ! l'avertit ce dernier.

Les deux amoureux étaient tellement bien dans les bras l'un de l'autre qu'ils finirent par s'endormir.

.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se réveillèrent d'un seul coup en entendant un crac sonore dans la chambre.

\- Pardonnez-moi maître de vous avoir surpris. Douna est venue vous prévenir que le dîner sera bientôt servi, annonça l'elfe de maison avant de disparaître.

Hermione et Drago allèrent chacun leur tour se rendre un peu plus présentable avant de descendre jusqu'à la salle à manger. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, Drago embrassa sa petite amie.

Pendant le repas, Narcissa questionna Hermione sur elle ainsi que sa famille et à la fin de ce dernier, la jeune femme regagna sa chambre pendant que Drago resta quelques instants avec sa mère sous sa demande.

.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Hermione alla mettre sa nuisette avant de se glisser sous les draps. Lorsqu'elle fut installée confortablement, elle prit un des livres qu'elle avait emmenés de chez elle pour lire un peu.

La jeune fille venait à peine de commencer sa lecture que quelqu'un frappa à sa porte avant d'entrer dans la chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Drago.

\- Je lis un peu avant de dormir, répondit Hermione en levant son livre.

\- Ça je le vois. Ce que je te demande, c'est ce que tu fais dans cette chambre.

\- C'est ma chambre.

\- Je crois t'avoir dit tout à l'heure que tu ne dormirais pas ici mais plutôt dans ma chambre, rappela Drago.

\- Je suis bien ici, tenta Hermione.

\- Tu crois ça ? fit Drago en s'approchant de sa petite amie.

Avant qu'Hermione ne voie quoi que ce soit venir, elle se retrouva sur l'épaule de son petit ami comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle laissa tomber son livre par terre.

\- Drago, lâche-moi ! gronda la jeune Gryffondor.

L'adolescent se pencha pour ramasser le livre et porta Hermione ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre. La jeune sorcière fut soulagée que sa chambre ne soit pas trop loin de la sienne et qu'ils n'avaient pas croisé Narcissa, autrement elle aurait eu encore plus honte.

.

Une fois dans la chambre de Drago, ce dernier alla vers son lit et défit un côté de drap avant de poser délicatement Hermione sur le matelas.

\- Voilà, maintenant que tu es dans le bon lit, tu peux lire un peu avant de dormir, fit le jeune Serpentard fier de son coup.

Drago alla prendre sa douche avant de rejoindre Hermione dans son lit. Alors qu'il voulut embrasser la jeune fille, cette dernière détourna la tête.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit à un bisou ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Non, bouda Hermione.

Comprenant qu'Hermione se moquait une nouvelle fois de lui, Drago lui prit son livre des mains et le posa sur la table de nuit avant de se venger en la chatouillant.

\- Stop ! C'est bon, tu peux l'avoir ton bisou, céda Hermione à bout de souffle à force de rire.

\- Je préfère ça, fit Drago avant de l'embrasser.

À la fin de leur baiser, les deux amoureux se réinstallèrent correctement dans le lit et lurent un peu avant de se coucher.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui. **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**A la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 28

Le lendemain matin, il fallut quelques instants à Hermione pour se rappeler où elle se trouvait après s'être réveillée.

Comme chaque fois qu'elle et Drago dormaient ensemble, ce dernier était entortillé à elle. Sa tête reposait dans sa nuque, un de ses bras barrait son ventre pendant qu'une de ses jambes se trouvait au-dessus des siennes. Hermione appréciait bien être ainsi avec Drago et serait bien restée dans cette position plus longtemps si elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Elle essaya tant bien que de mal de se défaire de l'étreinte de Drago sans le réveiller. Au bout de quelques instants, elle réussit enfin à se libérer.

.

Alors qu'elle retournait dans la chambre, son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Elle tourna vivement la tête en direction du lit et vit avec soulagement qu'elle n'avait pas réveillé Drago. Son petit ami tenait à présent dans ses bras l'oreiller sur lequel la jeune fille avait passé la nuit. Hermione embrassa doucement Drago sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre de ce dernier.

Une fois dans la chambre que Narcissa avait mis à sa disposition, elle alla prendre une douche et s'habilla avant de descendre, pensant que cela ne serait pas correct de prendre le petit déjeuner en pyjama.

.

Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver la salle à manger et vit que Narcissa était déjà attablée en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. N'osant pas entrer, Hermione s'apprêta à faire demi-tour lorsqu'une voix l'en empêcha.

\- Bonjour miss Granger !

Hermione pensait que la mère de Drago n'avait pas remarqué sa présence, mais manifestement elle s'était trompée.

\- Bonjour madame Malefoy, la salua la jeune Gryffondor en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous et servez-vous, l'invita la maîtresse de maison en désignant les chaises ainsi que ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

Hermione jeta un petit coup d'œil sur ce qui se trouvait devant elle avant de se servir un grand bol de thé et de prendre des tartines de pains grillées sur lesquelles elle mit de la confiture de framboise.

\- Comment trouvez-vous la confiture ? demanda Narcissa.

\- Elle est délicieuse, répondit Hermione après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

\- Merci, c'est moi qui l'ai faite. Drago vous a-t-il apprit que je m'étais mise à la cuisine ?

\- Oui, il l'a fait, avoua-t-elle.

\- Bien. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas encore réveillé.

\- Effectivement, il dort encore, acquiesça Hermione en ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir.

\- Cela se voit qu'il tient vraiment à vous. Vous auriez dû le voir hier lorsque vous vous êtes évanouie dans le salon. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi inquiet, fit Narcissa pensive.

\- Moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à lui. Cela ne doit pas vous faire très plaisir que nous soyons ensemble...

\- Que cela me plaise ou pas, ça ne change rien. C'est à mon fils de décider qui partage sa vie. Mais je dois bien avouer que je préfère largement qu'il soit avec vous plutôt qu'avec une de ces filles qui ne s'intéressent qu'à son argent et qui n'ont rien dans la tête !

Hermione fut touchée par ses paroles car, d'une certaine façon, elle acceptait qu'ils se fréquentent.

\- Vous savez, depuis la fin de la guerre Drago a beaucoup changer, fit remarquer Narcissa.

\- Oui. Avant, jamais il n'aurait accepté de fréquenter quelqu'un comme moi.

\- C'est vrai. Mais je le trouve beaucoup plus heureux, épanoui et ouvert. Je sais que cela est dû au fait qu'il ne subit plus la mauvaise influence de son père. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais ce qu'il a dû subir à cause de lui… Mais je sais aussi que c'est grâce à vous qu'il est comme ça aujourd'hui et je tenais à vous remercier.

\- Vous n'avez pas à le faire madame Malefoy, fit Hermione mal à l'aise. Vous avez fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir pour protéger votre fils. Vous avez même été jusqu'à aider Harry dans la forêt interdite.

\- Comment savez-vous cela ? voulut savoir Narcissa.

\- Harry nous a raconté ce qu'il s'était déroulé après la Guerre.

\- S'il m'avait dit que Drago avait été tué, ça ne se serait pas déroulé ainsi.

Hermione put voir dans les yeux de la mère de son petit ami qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à dénoncer Harry s'il l'avait fallu.

\- Je sais, et vous auriez très bien pu le dénoncer après qu'il vous ait appris que Drago était vivant, mais vous ne l'avez pas fait.

\- Il fallait que cette Guerre cesse. Il y avait eu bien assez de pertes comme cela.

Un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard de Narcissa et Hermione se demanda à qui elle pouvait bien penser.

.

Drago entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. Il alla saluer sa mère et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'aller embrasser sa petite amie. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de se sentir gênée. Alors que Drago se servait son petit déjeuner, elle regarda sa mère du coin de l'œil et vit qu'elle avait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Narcissa termina son bol de thé avant de sortir de la salle à manger.

\- Je n'aime pas me réveiller seul. Tu aurais pu me réveiller lorsque tu t'es levée, râla Drago une fois que sa mère fut partie.

\- Tu dormais si bien que je n'ai pas osé le faire...

Voyant que son petit ami boudait toujours, Hermione vérifia qu'ils étaient bien que tous les deux avant d'aller s'asseoir sur ses genoux et de l'embrasser. Drago approfondit leur baiser.

\- Je suis pardonnée ? s'enquit Hermione, essoufflée par l'intensité de leur baiser.

\- Presque, répondit Drago avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'être totalement ?

Le jeune Serpentard chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de sa petite amie.

\- Drago ! s'offusqua Hermione en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

\- Quoi ? fit-il innocemment en riant.

\- On verra ce soir si tu es sage...

La jeune fille retourna à sa place afin qu'il puisse prendre tranquillement son petit déjeuner avant d'attaquer la belle journée qui s'offrait à eux.

.

Le soir, une fois dans la chambre de Drago, Hermione décida de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt ce matin. Le jeune couple passa une partie de la nuit à s'aimer tendrement.

.

.

Le vendredi, au milieu d'après-midi, Drago apprit à Hermione qu'il devait se rendre chez le notaire avec sa mère qui se trouvait au Chemin de Traverse.

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? lui demanda Drago alors qu'il attendait sa mère dans le Hall.

\- Oui je suis sûre. Ce n'est pas ma place, répondit Hermione.

\- Et si tu venais avec nous et que tu faisais les boutiques le temps de notre rendez-vous ? proposa-t-il.

\- Tu ne sais pas pour combien de temps vous en aurez, donc je préfère attendre ici.

\- Tu es sûre que cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Oui, soupira Hermione.

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione avant de l'embrasser. Ils mirent fin à leur baiser en entendant un léger raclement de gorge. La jeune fille sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en faisant face à la mère de son petit ami.

.

Une fois seule, Hermione se demanda ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire afin de s'occuper lorsqu'elle eut soudain une idée.

\- Douna ? appela-t-elle, hésitante.

Hermione ne savait pas si l'elfe de maison aller répondre à son appel. Elle eut sa réponse en le voyant apparaître devant elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que Douna peut faire pour miss Granger ?

La jeune fille lui exposa son idée et à son grand soulagement, l'elfe de maison accepta ce qu'elle proposait ainsi que son aide.

Hermione passa toute son après-midi à tout préparer. Il fallait que tout soit fin prêt pour quand Drago et sa mère rentreraient.

.

\- Miss Granger ferait mieux de partir car la maîtresse et le maître arrivent, lui apprit Douna.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas tout à fait fini, protesta Hermione.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Douna va terminer et tout sera prêt à temps.

\- Merci Douna ! la remercia Hermione avant de se dépêcher de gagner la bibliothèque.

La jeune fille eu juste le temps de prendre un livre et de s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

\- J'étais sûr de te trouver ici, fit Drag en entrant dans la pièce. Tu as passé un bon après-midi ? ajouta-t-il après l'avoir embrassée pour la saluer.

\- Oui, répondit Hermione, le souffle court.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air essoufflée.

\- Votre rendez-vous c'est bien passé ? essaya-t-elle de détourner la conversation.

Elle réussit son coup car il lui apprit que tout s'était bien passé et que lui et sa mère s'étaient arrêtés acheter deux trois petites choses avant de rentrer.

.

Avant le dîner, Hermione alla se préparer pour le repas. Elle enfila une robe bustier en coton blanc et se coiffa avant de se maquiller légèrement.

\- Tu es très belle mon ange, la complimenta Drago lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint dans sa chambre.

Le jeune couple descendit tous les deux dans la salle à manger.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Narcissa en entrant dans la pièce en même temps que les deux adolescents.

Hermione put constater que Douna avait fait du bon travail : la pièce avait joliment été décorée. Il y avait un grand sapin dans le fond de la pièce, des guirlandes ainsi que des suspensions étaient accrochées aux murs et qu'au plafond, une nappe blanche avec un chemin de table vert émeraude recouvraient la table. Il y avait aussi plusieurs grand bougeoirs allumés disposés un peu partout dans la pièce.

\- J'ai demandé à Douna de m'aider à organiser un dîner pour vous remercier de m'avoir accueillie chez vous, expliqua Hermione.

\- Oh, comme c'est gentil de votre part miss Granger ! la remercia Narcissa.

\- Drago, tu veux bien aller me chercher le boléro qui se trouve sur mon lit s'il te plaît ? lui demanda Hermione.

\- Pas de soucis, fit ce dernier avant de partir.

\- J'ai fait cela aussi car je sais que Noël passé aurait dû être votre premier vrai Noël et qu'à cause de moi, vous n'avez pas pu le fêter avec Drago, avoua Hermione lorsqu'elle fut seule avec Narcissa.

\- Je vous remercie de cette délicate attention miss Granger...

Lorsque Drago revint avec le boléro en velours gris et bleu d'Hermione, ils prirent tous les trois place autour de la table et Douna vint leur servir le dîner.

En apéritif, un Kir royal avec des canapés d'œufs de poissons et des toasts de foie gras étaient servis. Une salade de chèvre chaud avec des noix et des foies de volailles faisait guise d'entrée. En plat principal, c'était du magret de canard sauce au vin avec des carottes, des marrons ainsi que du panais. Ensuite, il y avait un plateau de fromage et pour finir, en dessert Douna leur servit une part de gâteau à l'orange, une part de gâteau au citron ainsi qu'une boule de glace chocolat-praliné.

Le repas se déroula dans la convivialité et dans la bonne humeur. Hermione, Drago ainsi que Narcissa apprécièrent grandement le repas préparé par Douna.

Avant que le jeune couple ne s'endorme, Drago remercia sa petite amie pour le dîner.

.

.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la dernière journée d'Hermione et Drago au manoir et ils décidèrent de la passer tranquillement.

Le soir venu, alors que la jeune Gryffondor attendait Drago dans sa chambre comme il lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt, elle fit le point sur son séjour et se dit que malgré son appréhension cela s'était très bien passé.

Cela faisait près de dix minutes qu'Hermione était en train de patienter lorsqu'elle entendit des petits coups à la fenêtre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda la jeune fille à Drago qui se trouvait sur son balai devant la fenêtre.

\- Viens, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

\- Tu ne crois vraiment pas que je vais monter avec toi sur ça ? demanda Hermione ahurie, en désignant son balai.

\- Si, pourquoi ?

\- Il en est hors de question ! s'exclama l'adolescente. En plus, j'ai le vertige.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Alors viens. Je te promets que j'irai doucement et que je ne te lâcherai pas, assura Drago en lui tendant de nouveau la main.

Hermione hésita quelques instants avant de se saisir de la main de son petit ami. Drago la maintint le temps qu'elle enjambe la fenêtre et qu'elle monte derrière lui sur le balai.

\- Accroche-toi. Je vais y aller doucement, la prévint Drago avant de se décaler du mur à l'aide de son pied.

Hermione se cramponnait autant qu'elle le pouvait à son petit ami. Lorsqu'elle sentit qu'ils prenaient de plus en plus de hauteur, elle cacha son visage dans son dos.

\- Ouvre les yeux, lui dit Drago au bout d'un moment.

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- Si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas manquer tout le spectacle...

Tant bien que de mal, Hermione réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Elle releva doucement la tête pour regarder autour d'elle et vit qu'elle assistait à un magnifique coucher de soleil.

\- C'est magnifique... chuchota la jeune Gryffondor émerveillée.

Lorsque le soleil eut presque disparu, Drago les ramena chez lui. Hermione avait un peu froid d'être restée aussi longtemps dehors. Pour se réchauffer et pour clore cette magnifique soirée, les deux jeunes sorciers s'aimèrent tendrement.

.

.

Le dimanche matin, Hermione descendit avec ses affaires dans le Hall et vit que Narcissa s'y trouvait elle aussi.

\- Drago n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Non. Il est en train de finir de préparer ses affaires, répondit la jeune fille. Je tenais à vous remercier de m'avoir accueillie chez vous ces quelques jours.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. Cela m'a permis de faire votre connaissance, miss Granger. Je tenais aussi à m'excuser du comportement de ma sœur lorsque vous êtes venue ici la première fois…

\- Comme vous venez de le dire, c'est votre sœur qui m'a fait les marques que je porte et non vous, donc vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Mais je vous remercie quand même de l'avoir fait car rien ne vous en obligeait.

\- Vous êtes une personne juste, sincère et qui sait voir le bon côté des gens. J'admire votre force de caractère miss Granger. Mais j'espère pour vous que vous savez ce que vous faite avec mon fils et que vous ne jouerez pas de lui et ne le piégerez pas.

\- Je tiens énormément à votre fils. S'il m'arrive de lui faire du mal, c'est indépendant de ma volonté. Je peux vous assurez que je prends très au sérieux ma relation avec Drago et que je ne suis pas du tout prête à le laisser partir, affirma Hermione en regardant droit dans les yeux Narcissa qui sembla satisfaite de la réponse si l'on en jugeait le petit sourire qu'elle arborait.

Drago arriva dans le Hall avec sa valise quelques instants plus tard.

\- Tu n'as rien oublié ? demanda-t-il à sa petite amie.

\- Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut.

\- Bien, alors nous allons pouvoir y aller. Au revoir mère.

\- Au revoir madame Malefoy et encore merci, la salua Hermione.

\- Miss Granger, vous pouvez m'appeler Narcissa, ajouta-t-elle hésitante, après avoir embrassé son fils.

\- Seulement si vous m'appelez Hermione.

\- D'accord Hermione ! accepta Narcissa avec un léger sourire.

Drago prit la main de sa petite amie avant de les faire transplaner. Le jeune couple réapparut quelques secondes plus tard sur le quai de Poudlard Express.

Pour être tranquille, les amoureux allèrent directement dans le compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef.

\- Quoi ? demanda Hermione à Drago alors qu'il la regardait en souriant.

\- On dirait que tu t'entends bien avec ma mère, fit le jeune Serpentard en posant leurs valises dans les filets au-dessus des banquettes. Cela me fait très plaisir. Je te remercie des efforts que tu fais pour moi, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

En entendant la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrir, les deux Préfets-en-Chef se séparèrent d'un bond et firent face à la personne qui venait de les déranger.

\- Je vous avais bien dit que Drago serait ici, fit Blaise. Alors les amoureux, on pensait pouvoir se cacher pour faire des bêtises ? les taquina-t-il en s'asseyant sur une des banquettes.

\- Vas-y, fais comme chez toi ! râla Drago.

Millicent, Théo et Pansy vinrent à leur tour s'assoir à côté de leur ami.

_**« Fini la tranquillité. Nous allons devoir les supporter tout le long du voyage... »**_

En entendant la voix de Drago, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

\- Eh, ce n'est pas du jeu si vous utilisez votre lien pour parler entre vous... bouda Blaise.

Les deux Préfets-en-Chef se regardèrent en souriant et prirent place sur la banquette en face des amis de Drago. Le petit groupe discuta joyeusement ensemble. Hermione vit qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Blaise et Théo. Il n'y avait qu'avec Pansy que quelque chose ne semblait pas passer.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ginny vint rejoindre sa meilleure amie et prit place à côté d'elle avant de se joindre aux conversations.

.

Le soir, alors Hermione dormait paisiblement dans les bras de Drago, le jeune Serpentard repensa aux quinze derniers jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Ces derniers avaient été riches en événements. Il avait été content de faire la connaissance des parents de sa petite amie et cela ne s'était pas trop mal passé. La mère de la jeune fille semblait l'apprécier mais Drago savait que son père avait encore quelques réticences à son sujet, donc il allait falloir qu'il arrive à le convaincre qu'il était digne de sa fille.

Drago repensa aussi au soir où Hermione l'avait emmené au cinéma voir ''Rouge Rubis'' Bien qu'il n'avait pas tout compris à l'histoire, le jeune Serpentard avait bien aimé ce film et s'était dit que les moldus étaient vraiment ingénieux, contrairement à ses a priori.

Une fois de plus, Hermione avait étonné Drago en acceptant de venir passer quelques jours chez lui et malgré le petit accident du salon, son séjour s'était très bien passé. À plusieurs reprises, Drago avait surpris quelques conversations entre sa mère et sa petite amie et il avait pu constater qu'Hermione tenait autant à lui qu'il tenait à elle et cela malgré son passé et sa famille.

Lorsqu'ils avaient été dans le compartiment des Préfets-en-Chef, le jeune Serpentard avait pensé être seul avec Hermione mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de ses amis. Drago avait été heureux de constater que la jeune Gryffondor s'entendait très bien avec eux. Seule Pansy avait du mal à voir d'un bon œil leur relation. En s'en souvenant, Drago se dit que cela n'était pas trop grave, du moment que cette dernière ne s'en prenait pas à Hermione, sinon il serait obligé d'avoir une conversation avec elle.

.

Drago sortit de ses pensées en sentant Hermione bouger contre lui. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front avant de s'endormir, heureux de tenir dans ses bras la fille qu'il aimait.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 29

Cela fait maintenant trois jours que les cours ont repris. Les professeurs surchargèrent les élèves de travail en vue des A.S.P.I.C qui avaient lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois. Hermione avait déjà prévu et organisé son programme de révision depuis un moment.

\- Mione, ça te dit de se faire une soirée entre filles ce soir ? lui demanda Ginny alors qu'elle accompagnait sa meilleure amie à son cours d'Étude de Runes.

\- Cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais malheureusement ce soir je ne peux pas…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore prévu de réviser ?

\- Non. Drago veut que je sois à l'appartement de bonne heure.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée du professeur Babbling qui ouvrit la porte de sa salle de cours.

\- Si tu veux, nous pouvons faire notre soirée fille samedi soir ? proposa Hermione. On pourrait même la faire dans ma petite Salle sur Demande.

\- Oh oui, ce serait super ! s'exclama Ginny. Je vais voir si Luna et Millicent sont libres ce soir-là.

\- Tu me tiendra au courant ! fit Hermione avant d'entrer dans sa salle de cours.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent installés, le professeur commença son cours.

À la fin des deux heures de cours, la jeune Gryffondor alla faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque, ayant du temps devant elle avant de rejoindre Drago à l'appartement. Tout en faisant son devoir de Métamorphose, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que préparait son petit ami.

.

Lorsque la cloche sonna dix-sept heures, Hermione avait fini ses devoirs. Elle rangea les livres qu'elle avait pris avant de rejoindre ses quartiers.

Après avoir passé le tableau, la jeune sorcière fut surprise de trouver la pièce vide : elle s'était attendue à ce que son petit ami soit présent, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Drago ? l'appela-t-elle.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, la jeune fille décida d'aller poser ses affaires dans sa chambre. Une fois en haut des escaliers, Hermione remarqua qu'il y avait un morceau de parchemin collé sur sa porte de chambre. En le dépliant, elle reconnut tout de suite l'écriture de son petit ami.

Retrouve-moi dans la salle de bain.

Hermione fut étonnée par cette requête. Elle posa ses affaires et décida d'aller dans la salle de bain voir ce que Drago lui voulait.

En entrant dans la pièce, la jeune sorcière fut subjuguée. La salle de bain était seulement éclairée par des bougies et une douce musique s'élevait de nulle part. En tournant la tête vers la baignoire, Hermione remarqua qu'il y avait là aussi un morceau de parchemin plié.

Entre dedans et détends-toi pendant une demi-heure.

La jeune Gryffondor se déshabilla et alla suspendre ses vêtements au portemanteau. Sur ce dernier, se trouvait une housse de vêtement. Elle essaya de l'ouvrir mais en vain : la fermeture éclair avait l'air d'être coincée. Alors qu'Hermione essayait une nouvelle fois de débloquer la fermeture, elle remarqua le petit papier qui était sur la housse.

Je ne m'ouvrirai que lorsque ce sera l'heure.

Hermione soupira après avoir lu le mot et se résolut à patienter pour voir ce que renfermait cette housse. La jeune fille alla de nouveau vers la baignoire afin de tester la température de l'eau. Voyant qu'elle était parfaite, elle entra dans la baignoire et s'installa confortablement afin de profiter pleinement de son bain tout en se demandant une nouvelle fois ce que Drago lui réservait.

Au bout d'un moment, l'eau commença à refroidir. Hermione supposa qu'elle avait écoulé le temps qu'il lui était alloué. Elle se lava rapidement, se sécha et s'enroula dans une serviette avant de retourner vers la housse. Si son intuition était bonne, la jeune sorcière allait pouvoir l'ouvrir.

Dans la housse se trouvait une magnifique robe à fines bretelles en crêpe de couleur verte, et comme elle s'y attendait, un petit mot était accroché à la robe.

Enfile-moi et emmène-moi à votre salle sur demande.

Hermione fit au pied de la lettre ce que Drago lui demandait. En arrivant, sur la porte de la Salle sur Demande, se trouvait bien entendu un morceau de parchemin.

Je m'ouvre après trois petits coups frappés.

Une fois de plus, la jeune Gryffondor fit ce que le mot lui indiquait. Hermione pénétra dans une magnifique clairière ensoleillée où elle pouvait entendre des oiseaux chanter et sentir une légère brise. Elle distingua aussi le bruit d'un ruisseau, mais elle ne voyait toujours pas Drago.

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à explorer la clairière, un morceau de parchemin apparut devant elle dans les airs. Elle s'en saisi avant de le déplier.

Faire dix pas tout droit, puis dix pas vers la gauche, puis contourner le chêne par la droite te mènera presque à ta destination finale.

La jeune Gryffondor sourit en lisant ses nouvelles instructions. Après avoir contourné le chêne, Hermione aperçu enfin son petit ami qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle en train de l'attendre. Le jeune Serpentard portait un pantalon noir ainsi qu'une chemise vert pâle. En voyant sa petite amie, ce dernier lui adressa un grand sourire. Hermione lui rendit son sourire et se dépêcha de le rejoindre.

\- Bonsoir mon ange. Tu es magnifique dans cette robe, la complimenta Drago.

\- Merci, je l'aime bien aussi, répondit Hermione en tournant sur elle-même.

\- Mon petit jeu t'a plu ?

\- Oui assez je dois avouer, fit-elle en se saisissant de la main que lui tendait son petit ami.

Drago les conduisit quelques mètres plus loin où la jeune fille remarqua qu'il y avait un panier de pique-nique ainsi qu'une grande couverture étendu sur l'herbe. Des bougies flottaient dans les airs et, non loin de là, Hermione aperçut le petit ruisseau qu'elle avait entendu.

\- Drago, c'est magnifique, fit Hermione, émerveillé par ce qu'elle voyait.

\- J'étais sûr que cela allait te plaire.

Le jeune couple s'installa sur la couverture et Drago sortit du panier ce qu'il fallait pour le dîner. Pendant le repas, ils parlèrent de diverses choses.

Alors qu'Hermione profitait pleinement de sa soirée, elle pensa qu'il allait bientôt être l'heure qu'ils aillent faire leur ronde, avant de se souvenir que depuis la reprise des cours, ils n'en faisaient plus. La directrice avait annoncé aux Préfets-en-Chef que, jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ce serait les Préfets des 5ème et de 6ème années qui s'occuperaient des rondes afin qu'ils puissent réviser tranquillement pour leurs A.S.P.I.C.

.

À la fin du dîner, Drago fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon et en sortit quelque chose.

\- Mon ange, je voulais te dire que… que je t'aime et… bégaya le jeune Serpentard qui semblait tout à coup nerveux.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Hermione face à l'étrange comportement de son petit ami.

\- Tiens, c'est pour toi, fit Drago en lui tendant la main après avoir repris contenance.

Dans cette dernière se trouvait un petit écrin en velours noir. Hermione s'en saisit et l'ouvrit délicatement. À l'intérieur se trouvait un anneau en or avec des ailes d'anges parsemé de diamants.

\- Drago, ce n'est pas une…

\- Non ce n'est pas une bague de fiançailles, la rassura son petit ami. Je te ferai ma demande un jour, mais pour le moment je trouve que c'est beaucoup trop tôt.

Hermione fut soulagée car, en voyant la bague, elle avait vraiment cru qu'il allait faire sa demande. Elle était aussi contente du fait que Drago pensait, lui aussi, qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour se fiancer.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens que la semaine dernière je suis allé au Chemin de Traverse avec ma mère ? demanda Drago.

\- Oui. Tu avais même beaucoup insisté pour que je vienne avec vous.

\- Lorsque ma mère et moi avons fait les boutiques après notre rendez-vous, j'ai vu cette bague dans la vitrine d'un des bijoutiers et elle m'a tout de suite fait penser à toi, expliqua le jeune Serpentard. Si elle ne te plaît pas, je peux aller la rendre et t'en prendre une autre, ajouta-t-il soudainement incertain de son choix.

\- Non, elle est magnifique, fit la sorcière en regardant d'un peu plus près la bague.

\- C'est vrai ? Elle te plaît ?

\- Oui, elle me plaît beaucoup. Merci Drago ! s'exclama Hermione en enfilant la bague à son majeur de la main droite et vit qu'elle était parfaitement à sa taille.

La jeune fille embrassa son petit ami pour le remercier.

.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure que le jeune couple aille se coucher, Drago proposa qu'ils dorment ici. Le plafond de la Salle sur Demande se changea en un ciel d'une nuit étoilée. Les deux Préfets-en-Chef s'allongèrent confortablement sur la couverture et Drago en fit apparaître une nouvelle pour les recouvrir.

Les deux amoureux s'unirent avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 30

Le samedi, il n'était pas loin de onze heures lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla et constata que Drago n'était plus dans leur lit. La jeune fille décida de traîner un peu, se disant qu'elle avait un peu de temps pour elle.

Elle ne tarda tout de même pas trop à se lever car elle avait du pain sur la planche puisque c'était aujourd'hui qu'était prévue sa soirée entre fille. La veille, Ginny avait prévenu sa meilleure amie que Luna ainsi que Millicent avaient accepté de participer à leur soirée. Les filles devaient rejoindre la Préfète-en-Chef à son appartement vers dix-sept heures, il fallait donc qu'elle prépare tout ce dont elles auraient besoin pour leur soirée.

.

Hermione décida de commencer sa journée par une bonne douche afin d'être d'attaque. Une fois en bas, elle trouva Drago attablé devant tout un tas de parchemins.

\- Bonjour, fit Hermione en s'approchant de son petit ami.

\- Hum, bonjour, la salua ce dernier avant de l'embrasser rapidement et de retourner à ses parchemins.

\- Dis donc, tu es tombé du lit ce matin ! D'habitude le samedi je suis toujours levée avant toi, le taquina la jeune Gryffondor.

\- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, répondit-il distraitement.

Hermione fut surprise par l'attitude distante de son petit ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Des révisions et j'aimerais bien pouvoir les faire tranquillement si ça te dérange pas, répondit sèchement le jeune homme.

\- Tu t'es levé non seulement de bonne heure mais aussi du mauvais pied ! Si c'est comme ça, je te laisse toi et ta mauvaise humeur ! fit Hermione avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

.

La jeune Gryffondor sortit de sous la douche une vingtaine de minutes après y être entrée. Elle se sécha et mit une tunique tie and dye ainsi qu'un jean avant de se coiffer. Après un dernier regard dans le miroir, la jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain.

\- Hermione ? l'interpella prudemment Drago. Pour tout à l'heure je…

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je voulais juste passer un moment avec toi mais tu n'as pas de temps à m'accorder. Le message est clair, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat, le coupa-t-elle sans s'arrêter.

Avant qu'Hermione ne rentre dans la Salle sur Demande, elle entendit son petit ami soupirer. Une fois dans la pièce, la jeune fille se mit à tout préparer pour le soir.

.

Il n'était pas loin de dix-sept heures lorsqu'Hermione sortit de la Salle sur Demande et vit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Drago dans l'appartement. La jeune fille supposa qu'il était allé rejoindre ses amis. En tout cas, elle espérait que lorsqu'il reviendrait, il se serait calmé car son comportement de ce matin l'avait quand même un peu blessée.

Des petits coups frappés au tableau qui gardait le passage à ses quartiers la sortit de ses pensées. En ouvrant ce dernier, elle vit Ginny, Luna et Millicent.

\- Salut les filles. Je vous en prie, entrez, les salua-t-elle en se décalant pour qu'elles puissent passer.

\- Waouh Mione, tu t'es donnée à fond ! s'exclama Ginny.

Les murs de la pièce étaient dans les tons violets et de la moquette grise était au sol. Plusieurs poufs et couvertures étaient éparpillés sur la moquette. Dans un coin, une grande table était dressée avec de quoi boire et manger dessus. Plusieurs guirlandes éclairaient la pièce et deux grands placards ainsi qu'un grand écran plat avec home cinéma attendaient les jeunes femmes.

\- Euh, qu'est-ce que nous sommes censées faire lors de ce genre de soirée ? demanda timidement Millicent.

\- Tu n'as jamais fait de soirée entre filles ?! s'exclama Luna.

\- Nous ne faisons pas ce genre de chose chez les Serpentard, répondit la jeune fille, mal à l'aise.

\- Tu vas voir, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer cette soirée ! affirma Ginny avant que Luna n'ajoute quelque chose.

Hermione invita ses amies à venir au bar et leur servit à chacune un verre.

\- Je déclare notre soirée ouverte, annonça la jeune Gryffondor en levant haut son verre. Commençons par le masque de beauté et le vernis, ajouta-t-elle avant de boire son verre d'une traite et d'aller chercher le matériel dont elles auraient besoin.

Après avoir mis différents vernis dans un sac noir, Hermione expliqua à Millicent qu'elle devait piocher un vernis dans le sac et se faire les ongles de la couleur tirée.

Millicent se retrouva avec un flacon de vernis rose fluo, Ginny du vert fluo, Luna de l'orange fluo et Hermione du jaune fluo. Avant que les filles ne se mettent le vernis, elles se posèrent un masque de beauté sur le visage.

Pendant le temps de pose du masque et du vernis, elles décidèrent de regarder un film. Ginny et Luna connaissant déjà le principe de ce qu'était un film, Hermione n'eut qu'à l'expliquer à Millicent. Une fois que la Serpentard eut compris de quoi il s'agissait, les filles s'installèrent sur les poufs pour regarder ''Coyote Girl''.

.

Le film terminé, les filles allèrent enlever leur masque de beauté avant que Ginny ne propose que jouer à ''je n'ai jamais...''. Le principe du jeu était simple : une personne commençait sa phrase par ''je n'ai jamais'' pour ensuite avouer quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Toutes les personnes qui avaient déjà fait l'acte en question devaient boire une gorgée de leur verre où se trouvait de l'alcool.

Hermione servit donc à chacune un verre de vodka avant qu'elles définissent l'ordre de passage. Vu que c'était Ginny qui avait eu l'idée de ce jeu, elle commença, puis ce serait au tour de Luna, puis à Millicent et Hermione devait clôturer le premier tour avant qu'elles n'en recommencent un autre et ainsi de suite.

Au bout d'une heure, et plusieurs bouteilles de vodka vide, les filles décidèrent d'arrêter le jeu. Ce dernier avait été riche en révélation et elles étaient toutes les quatre biens éméchées.

.

Luna proposa ensuite qu'elles se maquillent les unes les autres. Pour rendre cela plus marrant, elles décidèrent que la fille qui devait maquiller l'autre devait avoir les yeux bandés.

Il leur fallut un peu plus d'une heure pour qu'elles soient toutes les quatre maquillées et le résultat faisait un peu peur à voir.

.

Ginny eut de nouveau une idée. Pour leur prochaine activité, elles devaient faire un petit défilé. Les filles avaient pour consigne de ne porter que des vêtements qui n'allaient pas du tout ensemble et elles devaient présenter trois tenues. Les autres filles devaient voter pour la pire tenue et la participante devait passer le rester de la soirée avec la tenue gagnante.

.

Hermione proposa ensuite de reproduire des chorégraphies et qu'elles fassent un karaoké.

Il était près de deux heures du matin lorsqu'elles arrêtèrent de chanter. Elles avaient bien trop de mal à continuer à cause des fous rires qu'elles avaient sans cesse.

.

Elles décidèrent de continuer leur soirée plus tranquillement en s'installant de nouveau sur les poufs pour discuter un peu. Elles parlèrent de divers sujets mais surtout de garçons.

Lorsque Millicent demanda si elles pouvaient regarder un autre film, Hermione constata qu'il n'était pas loin de trois heures du matin. La Préfète-en-Chef se leva pour mettre en route ''Sex and the City''. Elles se regardèrent ensuite ''Le Diable s'habille en Prada''.

.

Les quatre amies finirent par s'endormirent avant la fin du dernier film étant bien fatiguées par leur soirée. Durant cette dernière, elles avaient beaucoup rigolé, pas mal bu et mangé, et elles s'étaient aussi dépensées physiquement.

Avant de s'endormir, Hermione se félicita d'avoir pensé à emmener avec elle son appareil photo, car comme cela, elles auraient toutes les quatre de magnifiques souvenirs de cette soirée.


End file.
